ShounenAi Adventkalender
by punschkrapfen
Summary: 24 Türchen - 24 Fanfictions, verschiedene Fandoms, verschiedene Pairings, verschiedene Situationen... und jede Menge Spaß, um die Wartezeit aufs Christkind zu verkürzen!
1. 1 Türchen Beyblade Springender Funke

**  
Shounen-ai Advendkalender  
**

**Vorwort: **  
Wir, eine kleine Gruppe von Möchtegern-Autoren, überschwenglich gut gelaunt, verrückt und miteinander bekannt,  
haben uns zusammen getan und uns diese Form des Adventkalenders einfallen lassen. Diese Idee kam uns spontan und wurde auch sogleich in die Tat umgesetzt.  
Ihr werdet hier jeden Tag des Adventkalenders (bekanntlich 24 bis zum Heiligen Abend ) eine Fanfic vorfinden können. Verschiedene Fandoms, verschiedene Pairings, verschiedene Ratings,... für jeden Geschmack wird etwas dabei sein (voraussichtlich aber keine Death FF).

**Bevor es losgeht, noch ein paar kleine Details:  
**Dieses Projekt wird in mehreren Archiven zu finden sein (Yaoigermandy.de, Animexx.de). Die Fanfics werden jeweils von einem User verwaltet. Bei Yaoigermany.de ist das: Omi-chan, bei Animexx ist das: ChineseKitty

**Folgende Heinzelmännchen sind am Werk:  
**Black Sasori - Sasorigmx.at  
Omi-chan4 - Omittchigmx.at  
Lunaay - Lunaaygmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
Hikaru - Hikaru1gmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
Crimsonsoul - Crimsonsoullycos.de

Das ganze Team wünscht nun viel Spaß und vergnügliche Stunden beim Lesen!

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 1. Türchen  
**

**Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Titel:** Springender Funke  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing:** Kai Rei (angedeutet)  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktäre nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen. Ebensowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon gar nicht.

**Danksagung:** Wir möchten uns in aller Form bei Crimsonsoul bedanken. Ohne sie, wäre dieses Projekt einen Tag vor dem Start schon ins Wasser gefallen. Ein Glück, das es noch solche Freunde gibt, die einem auf den letzten Drücker helfen und andere Sachen hinten an stellen, um einem aus der Klemme zu helfen

Der erste Advent war vorbei und somit brannte auch die erste Kerze auf dem leicht verzierten, aber nicht ganz so kitschigen Adventskranz, der auf dem Küchentisch der Bladebreakers stand und ihnen beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leistete.

Wie immer waren Max und Tyson bester Laune gewesen, da schon in weniger als vier Wochen Weihnachten bei ihnen anklopfen würde. Jedoch waren Kai und Rei nicht so davon begeistert gewesen, da der eine bis jetzt nicht viel damit zu tun gehabt hatte geschweige sich damit überhaupt auseinandersetzen wollte während der andere sich schon seit Ende Oktober stirnrunzelnd darum Gedanken machte, einen gewissen Teamchef mit etwas zu beschenken.

Wie sie so alle fröhlich und wieder auch mürrisch am Tisch saßen, wollte wohl das kleine Flämmchen auf dem Docht der brennenden Kerze seinen Horizont erweitern und steckte den Kranz in Brand. Unmittelbar stieg schwarzer Rauch auf und der beißende Geruch von verbrannten Tannennadeln ließ ihre Augen tränen.  
"Waaaaah! Der Tisch steht in Flammen!!!" wedelte Max aufgeregt mit den Armen und rannte umher. Der Rest nahm sogleich einen Meter Abstand von dem zündelnden und knisternden Geäst.

"Idiot! Es ist nur der bescheuerte Kranz!" gab Kai als Zwischenruf und schnellte zum Waschbecken. "Steht nicht wie angewurzelt da, macht etwas! Sonst können wir uns wirklich bald 'ne neue Bleibe suchen!"

Wie vom Schlag getroffen setzte Tyson sich endlich in Bewegung und nahm die Glaskaraffe vom Untersteller, um mit Schwung das Wasser in Richtung Mini-Inferno zu schütten. Leider kam es nicht unbedingt bei seinem Ziel an.

Mit einem PLATSCH fand der Chinese sich klatschnass vor und tropfte wie ein begossener Pudel.

"TYSON, DU VOLLIDIOT! Du sollst das Feuer löschen, nicht MICH!" rief Rei ungehalten und schüttelte sich wie eine in einen See gefallene Katze.  
Da kam aus heiterem Himmel ein nasser Waschlappen durch die Luft geflogen und landete mit einem flappenden Laut auf das lichterlohe Spektakel, welches zischend darunter erstickte.

Kai war mal wieder der Retter in der Not. Und wohl zugleich das nächste Opfer.  
"Sagt mal, riecht ihr das auch?" ließ Tyson eine Bemerkung ab und schnüffelte umher. "Es riecht hier immer noch ziemlich angebrannt."

Da schrie Rei auf und deutete auf ein kleines Flämmchen, welches sich unverzüglich an Kais Schal hochnagte. Anscheinend war wohl ein kleiner Funken dahin gesprungen in all der Aufregung.  
Selbst erschrocken zog der Grauhaarige ihn ab und warf ihn auf den Boden, damit er sogleich mit einem Eimer Wasser übergossen wurde.

Die Küche war ein heiles Chaos. Auf dem Tisch ein zu einem dunkelgrünen Klumpen verschmorter Adventskranz, Essen das in Panik verschüttet wurde und ein nun gräulich-schwarz verkohlter Seidenschal, der auf den Fliesen klebte.

"Wer kam bitte auf die beschissene Idee, uns so einen verfluchten Kranz zu besorgen?!" zischte Kai mit einer Unheil verkündenden Stimme, war nahezu am Explodieren. Da meldete sich Rei mit einem Handzeichen, wurde sogleich mit einem vernichtenden Blick durchbohrt und aufgespießt.  
"Ich wollte nur etwas weihnachtliche Stimmung hineinbringen." murmelte der Chinese schuldbewusst und behielt seinen Kopf unten.

"ICH SCHEIß AUF DEIN VERFLUCHTES WEIHNACHTEN!" brüllte Kai mit einem Mal und warf ein Glas direkt an Reis Ohr vorbei, welches klirrend an der Wand hinter ihm zersplitterte. Schockiert von diesem Wutausbruch erstarrten alle zu Salzsäulen und rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Nur selten kam es vor, dass ihr Anführer so tobte. Eigentlich hatten sie so etwas noch nie erlebt.

Zornentbrannt ging der Russe an Rei vorbei, rempelte ihn absichtlich noch mal an bevor er mit dumpfen lauten Schritten die Treppe hochstieg und seine Zimmertür zuknallen ließ.  
"Was ist denn in den gefahren?!" maulte Tyson und aß den Rest seines noch nicht verbrannten Toastes auf. "Wir sollten ihm einfach Zeit lassen!" meinte Max daraufhin und stupste Rei an, ihnen beim Aufräumen zu helfen.

Am Nachmittag hatten alle den Vorfall von heute Morgen vergessen und waren nun wieder in vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung. Max freute sich auf die Tage, die er mit seinen Eltern verbringen konnte und Tyson auf das gemeinsame Essen mit seinem Opa und seinem großen Bruder. Sagte ich alle?  
Tja, Kai, der sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, ist seitdem nicht wieder rausgekommen, verhielt sich auch mucksmäuschenstill. Keiner konnte ihn dazu bewegen, einen Fuß wieder rauszusetzen. Alles, was sie zu hören bekamen war ein "Haut ab!" und "Lasst mich in Ruhe.  
Das ging bis zum Abend so, denn selbst zum Abendbrot kam Kai nicht wieder runter.

Als alle sich zu späterer Stunde zu Bette legten, schlich Rei sich aus seinem Zimmer und ging zum Ende des Flures, wo sich das Zimmer seines Teamchefs befand, welches er für sich alleine hatte. Zaghaft klopfte er dagegen, doch niemand antwortete darauf.  
"Kai, ich bin's." rief der Dunkelhaarige in gedämpfter Tonlage, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, wurde aber unumgänglich mit einem schroffen "Verpiss dich!" angemacht.

"Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und setzte sich direkt vor die Tür, mit dem Rücken zum Holz. Durch diese dünne Trennwand konnte er vernehmen, dass auch Kai noch immer davor stand, hörbar an den leisen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen.

"Der Schal muss dir sehr viel bedeutet haben, denn wir hatten zuvor noch nie einen solchen Ausraster bei dir gesehen." Wieder Stille, die die Dunkelheit begleitete. Was Rei nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Kai sich ebenfalls an die Tür angelehnt hatte und nun der sanften Stimme zuhörte, die an sein Ohr drang. Als würde Rei direkt neben ihm sitzen.

Doch dann kam eine Frage, die seine Augen weiten ließ:

"Warum hasst du Weihnachten so sehr?"

Keine Antwort. Eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie es für Rei erschien, war schon vergangen, dass keiner von ihnen danach ein Wort verlor. Doch die Ungeduld brach jenes wieder.

"Früher habe ich dieses Fest auch gehasst. Schon von klein auf war ich allein, wenn meine Freunde, die White Tigers, zu dieser Zeit bei ihren Familien waren, währenddessen ich alleine zu Hause hockte. Immer habe ich ihnen vorgelogen, dass es okay wäre, habe ihnen immer ein aufgesetztes Lächeln präsentiert mit den Worten 'Geht lieber zu euren Familien, ich komm' schon klar.' Erst als ich euch traf, erkannte ich, was Weihnachten wirklich bedeutete."

Der Chinese machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in die Kehle, hatte noch nie jemanden davon erzählt. Als sein Innerstes wieder Ruhe fand, hauchte er einen letzten Satz, der wohl das Eis ganz zum Brechen brachte:

"Du bist nicht allein, Kai."

Danach folgte ein leises "Gute Nacht" und der Dunkelhaarige tapste wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich leise schloss, glitt er hochrot an der Tür hinab und ließ eine Hand auf seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte ruhen.

Derweilen im anderen Zimmer saß der Russe immer noch auf dem Boden, sein Kopf in seinen auf den Knien liegenden Armen vergraben. Die Worte seines Teamkameraden hallten stets in seinem Gedächtnis, verwirrten seine Gedanken und auch sein Herz.

Eine neue Erkenntnis traf ihn.

Am nächsten frühen Morgen öffnete sich eine Tür, rief die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen katzenhaften Jungen, der zu seiner Tür schlich und sie ebenfalls einen Spalt öffnete. Zu sehen bekam er nur ein graues Haarbüschel, das die Treppen runter ging. Doch weil Rei noch zu müde war, kroch er wieder ins Bett und schlief weiter.

Zur Mittagszeit wachte er erneut auf, diesmal von der Sonne an der Nase gekitzelt, und stand ausgeruht auf. Unten in der Küche später fand er dann unerwarteter Weise ein komplettes Frühstück mit einem neuen Weihnachtskranz vor, der so wie sein Vorgänger in der Mitte thronte.  
'War das etwa...'

"Iss, Rei. Danach beginnen wir sofort mit dem Training."

Der Angesprochene wirbelte vor Schreck herum und erblickte seinen Teamchef, welcher ihn durchdringend, aber nicht streng ansah.

"Oh..ähm verlegen Morgen, Kai." nuschelte er und setzte sich.  
Sogleich kamen Tyson und Max verschlafen in ihren Schlafanzügen und fielen dann aus allen Wolken, als sie den gedeckten Tisch mit dem Kranz vorfanden.

"Woah! Rei! Wann hast du das denn gemacht?!"

"Ich..." Ein Seitenblick zu seinem Teamchef verriet ihm, er solle besser seinen Mund halten, wenn er nicht seine Zunge verlieren wollte.  
"Heute Morgen, als ihr noch geschlafen habt."

"Und der Kühlschrank ist jetzt auch endlich wieder aufgetaut? g "

"Noch ein Wort, Kinomiya, und du wirst MIT dem Kranz brennen."

Und so verging der Tag mit Training, Training und nochmals Training, wobei sich Rei einmal für ein Weilchen fort geschlichen hatte und dann mit einer Papiertüte zurückkam. Bekam natürlich dafür 'ne Standpauke vom Großchef persönlich.

Nach der Sklaventreiberei, wie Tyson so schön meinte, verzog der Chinese sich ohne Umschweife auf sein Zimmer und verblieb dort bis zum Abend. Als er raus ging, verstaute er das, was er gekauft hatte, unterm Bett und ging runter zu den anderen.

Jedoch kullerte ein einzelnes Wollknäuel aus dem Korb und hinterließ einen langen weißen Faden...

Owari

**Schlusswort:** Wir hoffen, dass erste Türchen hat euch gefallen! Bis morgen


	2. 2 Türchen Gundam Wing Stille Nacht

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 2. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Titel:** Stille Nacht…  
**Autor:** Omi-chan4  
**Mail:** Omittchigmx.at  
**Pairing: **01 x 02, 03 x 04, Mister X x 05  
**Rating:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktäre  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Ebensowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Diese Idee stammt von einem kleinen RPG, das  
ich mit einer Freundin geschrieben habe. Allerdings stammt dies aus dem Fandom  
Beyblade und ich fand, dass es wie angegossen auf unsere 5 Gundampiloten  
zutrifft

Enjoy

Es war einer dieser kalten Wintertage, an denen man am liebsten zu Hause blieb. Ein eisiger Wind pfiff um die Häuserdächer, der die bereits extrem niedrigen Temperaturen noch weiter in die Tiefe presste. Vereinzelt mischten sich Schneeflocken darunter, die von den Böen kräftig durchgeschüttelt wurden, bevor sie ihre Reise gen Boden vollenden konnten.

Duo Maxwell ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er lag in einem bequemen Jogginganzug auf seinem großen Bett in Heero's und seinem Zimmer und hatte ein wahnsinnig spannendes Buch in der Hand. Auf dem Nachtkästchen stand eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade und ein Teller vorsorglich völlig überladen mit gekauften Keksen. Die gedimmte Beleuchtung sorgte für die richtige Atmosphäre und machte den Raum noch gemütlicher.

Kurz schweiften Duo's Gedanken zu den anderen Piloten. Sorgfältig hatte er alles vorbereitet. Niemand sollte ihn an dem heutigen Abend bei seiner Lesestunde stören. Heero war am Auswerten der Daten ihres letzten Auftrages. Duo hatte mit seinem Deathscythe extra viel Schaden angerichtet und teilweise recht waghalsige Manöver geflogen, um ihrem Anführer besonders viel Arbeit zu liefern. Heero war dementsprechend sauer auf ihn gewesen, weil er sich so leichtfertig in Gefahr begeben hatte, aber was tat man als Amerikaner nicht, um einmal einen Abend in Ruhe und allein verbringen zu können.

Quatre R. Winner hatte sich seit einigen Wochen diesen Abend für sich reserviert. Allein er und der Backofen... Er wollte einmal richtige Weihnachtskekse backen. Bis jetzt hatte er nur gekaufte vorgesetzt bekommen. Denn keiner von ihnen hatte die Zeit sich stundenlang in die Küche zu stellen. Und eben dieser heutige Tag schien für den blonden Araber perfekt. Man hörte schon geschäftiges Treiben und leises Summen aus dem unterem Wohnbereich.

Trowa Barton würde sicher seinem Freund zur Hand gehen, da war sich Duo sicher. Seit die zwei seit einigen Wochen zusammen waren, verbrachte der Franzose jede freie Minute mit dem Winner-Erbe. Somit konnte er getrost annehmen, auch von dem Heavy Arm's Piloten nicht mal einen Haarschopf zu sehen zu bekommen.

Und was Wufei Chang betraf... Niemand konnte so genau wissen, wo sich der Chinese rumtrieb. Oftmals verbrachte er die Nächte außerhalb des Anwesens und ward erst kurz vor Aufträgen bei seinem Gundam gesehen. Man konnte sich aber immer seiner Pünktlichkeit sicher sein. Aber an dem heutigen Abend verbrachte selbst der Schwarzhaarige seine Zeit zu Hause. Er trainierte im riesigen Garten an seiner Schwerttechnik. Duo nahm an, dass er wieder dabei war endlos viele Schneeflocken zu zersäbeln. Auf jeden Fall würde dieses Training bis spät in die Nacht hinein dauern.

Einem ruhigen und friedvollem Abend mit einem guten Buch stand also nichts mehr im Wege.

Zumindest hatte Duo es so geplant...

Er lag schon seit einiger Zeit auf dem Bett und las eifrig im Buch. Mampfte zwischendurch ein paar Kekse und lachte an witzigen Textstellen, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall die Zimmertür aufflog und gegen die Wand prallte. Duo fiel das Buch aus den Händen und verschluckte sich beinahe an der heißen Schokolade.

"Heero...!! Willst du mich umbringen?" stotterte er und griff sich ergriffen ans Herz.

"HN!!!!""

Mit aufgerissenen Augen musste Duo feststellen, dass Heero wohl wegen irgendwas extrem sauer war. Er kam mit wütenden Schritten auf ihn zu, schnappte sich das Buch und schmiss es einfach gegen den nächsten Kasten.

"Ähm... du bist doch nicht mehr sauer wegen dem Auftrag oder?"

Ein wütendes Schnauben.

"Du weißt doch, ich habe das nicht mit Absicht gemacht", versuchte er es auf die charmante Art. "Halt einfach die Klappe Maxwell!"

Und mit einem Satz war der Wing Pilot über Duo und presste ihn in die Kissen. Zuerst dachte der Amerikaner, sein letztes Stündchen hatte geschlagen. Man sollte sich diesen kobaltblauen Augen nicht allzu lange aussetzen. Und vor allem nicht in dieser Nähe! Aber Heero legte seine Hände nicht an seinen so fand er, überaus schlanken Hals, sondern zwang ihm einen seiner dominanten Küsse auf, die Duo jedes Mal den Atem raubten. Furchtlos und ohne zu zögern räuberte eine Zunge in seiner Mundhöhle, das was es zu ergattern gab. Erst nach einigen Minuten ließ der Japaner von seinem Opfer ab und leckte sich über die Lippen. Eine längere Verschnaufpause sollte Duo dennoch nicht bekommen. Heero machte sich sogleich daran, seinen Geliebten von der lästigen Kleidung zu befreien.

"Heeeeeeroooo...!" begann er zu quängeln. "Wieso schon wieder?! Wir haben doch gestern und den Tag davor und den Tag vor diesem Tag..." und wurde erneut durch einen intensiven Kuss unterbrochen. Heftig stemmte er seine Arme gegen Heero's Brust, um ihn ein wenig von sich weg zu drücken.

"Du bist ja sowas von sexsüchtig, Hee-chan", klagte er.

"Ich zeig' dir gleich was von wegen nymphomanisch", flüsterte der Japaner und begann an Duo's Hose zu arbeiten. Diese Kordel musste doch aufzukriegen sein...

In diesem Moment kam Quatre in das Zimmer und blieb wie von der Tarantel gestochen stehen. Heero hatte in seiner Tätigkeit ebenfalls innegehalten. Wohl aber mehr aus Überraschung als aus Überzeugung. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte jeder zusehen, der wollte.

"Ähm... Entschuldigt bitte", lächelte der Araber entwaffnend. Eine starke Röte hatte sich in seinem Gesicht gebildet. Dabei ging es seinem amerikanischen Freund nicht anders, während Heero nur eine kalte Maske aufsetzte.

"Ich kann das Mehl nicht finden. Und dabei brauche ich es ganz dringend für die Kekse. Ich bin mir sicher es eingekauft zu haben. Weißt du vielleicht wo es ist, Duo?"

Der Angesprochene setzte eine Denkermiene auf. Mit einem erregten Japaner zwischen seinen Beinen, der bis gerade eben noch dabei war ihn zu entkleiden, war das gar nicht so einfach.

"Das Mehl muss in der Vorratskammer sein. Ziemlich weit oben", antwortete der Amerikaner. Der Araber strahlte.

"Danke!" rief er und lief eilig, die Tür mit einem lauten Geräusch schließend, davon. Duo verzog leicht das Gesicht. Mussten die denn immer so laut sein?

"Wo waren wir?"

"Höh?" kam es intelligent von Maxwell. Und augenblicklich wurde er rot. Er hatte verstanden. Heero schien die kleine Unterbrechung nicht weiter gestört zu haben, denn er arbeitete schon wieder an dieser Kordel, die die Hose zusammenhielt und war kurz davor, einfach das nächste Messer zu nehmen und sie durchzuschneiden.

Um seine geliebte Jogginghose noch länger tragen zu können, ging Duo ihm leicht grinsend zur Hand. Einen Selbstzerstörungsgefährdenden sollte man nicht unnötig auf die Probe stellen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Heero ihm die Hose von der Hüfte und wollte sich gleich an die Boxershorts seines Freundes machen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte.

Ohne auf ein 'Herein' zu warten, öffnete sich die Tür und Trowa kam herein. Dabei peinlich genau darauf achtend, nicht in Richtung des Bettes zu sehen. Heero knurrte ein gefährliches "Was!!" zur Tür während es an Duo war, erneut rot anzulaufen.

Immerhin war schon fast unbekleidet.

"Quatre schickt mich. Wir können den Zucker nicht finden und da Duo schon so gut über das Mehl Bescheid wusste, dachte er wohl, er könne uns weiterhelfen", sprach Trowa mit seiner ruhigen Stimme und riskierte nun doch einen Blick auf das Liebespaar. Das Ergebnis war eine leichte Röte um seine Nase.

Heero's Ader auf der Stirn begann langsam gefährlich anzuschwellen und Duo beschloss, einen Vulkanausbruch noch zu verhindern.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch der Zucker in der Vorratskammer steht. Gleich neben dem Mehl", antwortete Duo rasch und strich seinem braunhaarigen Freund sachte über den Oberarm. Mit Erfolg. Trowa verabschiedete sich kopfnickend und dieses Mal schloss sich die Türe in einer normalen Lautstärke.

Duo entließ die Luft, die er, ohne es richtig zu bemerken, angehalten hatte und sank leicht in die Kissen, während Heero weiterhin Richtung Tür starrte.

'Was hat er denn jetzt?' fragte sich Duo.

Der Wing Pilot war mit seinen Gedanken gerade ziemlich weit abgedriftet. Er überlegte, ob es ausreichen würde, die Tür nur zu versperren oder ob er sie gleich verminen sollte, um ein erneutes Stören zu unterbinden. Bei all den Plänen bekam er aber dennoch mit, wie Duo versuchte, sich langsam unter ihm hervorzuschieben.

"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte er erstaunt. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig", lachte Heero und schnappte nach Duo's Knöcheln, der schon dabei war sich vom Bett zu robben.

"Heeeeee-chan... Du bist gemein! Bringt dich denn nichts von deiner Erregung ab?!"

"Das werde ich dir sicher nicht verraten", hauchte der Japaner und vergrub seine Zähne im Nacken des Langhaarigen und brachte ihn somit zum Stöhnen.

Bereits eine gute halbe Stunde war Heero dabei, seinen Duo nach allen Regeln der Verführung zu vernaschen, als es erneut aber zögerlich an der Tür klopfte. Duo keuchte gequält auf und Heero stand nun wirklich kurz vor dem Explodieren.

Quatre steckte hochrot seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und lächelte schüchtern.

"Tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich extrem leid... es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen..."

"Das glaub ich auch, dass das nicht wieder passiert", zischte Heero und war schon daran aufzustehen und sich auf den jungen Araber zu stürzen, wenn Duo nicht beruhigend dazwischen gegangen wäre.

"Was findest du denn dieses Mal nicht?" fragte der Deathscythe Pilot grinsend und hielt seinen Freund weiterhin in der Mangel.

Quatre lief noch eine Spur röter an.

"Trowa und ich können das Backpapier nicht finden..."

"Habt ihr denn schon in der Vorratskammer nachgesehen?" unterbrach Heero den Blonden unwirsch. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Ähm ja... aber wir haben es nirgends gefunden. Duo? Ähm... könntest du... vielleicht...?"

"Kann ich was?"

"Naja, uns kurz helfen beim... Suchen?" fragte der Sandrock Pilot und blickte, ein Attentat befürchtend zu ihrem Anführer, der von Duo mühevoll festgehalten wurde.

"Ja, kein Problem ich komme gleich", sprach er und Quatre machte sich daran, aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Duo küsste Heero leicht am Schlüsselbein.

"Bin gleich wieder da", und zog sich seine Jogginghose wieder an, bei der Heero so lange gebraucht hatte und sie dennoch nicht alleine abbekommen hatte. Der Japaner grummelte leise. Der Langhaarige lächelte und verschwand durch die Zimmertüre hinaus.

Heero lag in der Annahme, dass die Suche länger dauern würde inzwischen auf dem Bett und hatte sich Duo's Buch vom Boden geschnappt. Blätterte gelangweilt darin herum. Er hatte die angefangene, in zwischen kalte, Schokolade ausgetrunken und sich über den Keksteller hergemacht, als die Tür aufging und Duo mit einer kleinen Schüssel herein kam.

Überrascht blieb er stehen und schmunzelte leicht. Ihr Anführer las eigentlich selten in Büchern. Viel zu sehr war er mit ihren Aufträgen beschäftigt, als das er sich die Zeit für so ein Hobby nahm.

"Das hat aber nicht lange gedauert", begann Heero, der auf die Uhr blickte.

"Jap..."

"Habt ihr das Backpapier denn gefunden?"

"Jap..."

"Und wo war es?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen", grinste der Amerikaner, setzte sich breitbeinig auf Heero's Hüfte und nahm ihm dabei das Buch aus der Hand. Ließ es neben dem Bett auf das Nachtkästchen fallen. Der Japaner hob infolge der Antwort eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, beließ es aber dabei als er bemerkte, was sein Freund in der kleinen Schüssel mitgebracht hatte.

Duo strich in kreisenden Bewegungen kleine Mengen des Keksteiges auf Heero's Brustwarzen und auf sein Schlüsselbein. Angenehm seufzte er auf.

"Es war... in der Vorratskammer... oder?"

Duo grinste.

"Jap..." lachte er schon fast und machte sich daran, die süße Nascherei wieder zu entfernen, brachte den sonst so kühlen und beherrschten Piloten zum Keuchen.

Etwas später...

Mit kraftvollen Stößen brachte sich Heero tiefer und vor allem näher an seinen Geliebten. Pinnte ihn regelrecht an die Matratze und ließ Duo keine Chance, mehr als notwendig zum Atmen zu kommen. Der Amerikaner hatte seine Hände ins Laken gekrallt und spreizte seine Beine noch ein Stück mehr, ließ sich von seinem Geliebten in immer höhere Sphären treiben.

Lautes Stöhnen hallte in den vier Wänden wider und übertönte so das zierliche Klopfen an der Tür.

Heero hatte seinen Rhytmus verschnellert und brachte Duo dazu noch lauter zu werden als er bereits schon war. Das Klopfen wurde lauter. Energischer.

"Heero?" ertönte eine Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür.

Duo erstarrte, das Stöhnen blieb ihm sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken. Heero's zuerst lüstener Blick verdunkelte sich zusehends.

"Heero? Bist du da drin?"

Wieder ein Klopfen. Und dieses Mal noch eine Spur lauter als zuvor.

"Bitte..." wisperte Duo, "ignorieren..."

Der Wing Pilot stockte kurz, nahm aber ihr vorheriges Tempo wieder auf und trieb sich wieder in den athletischen Körper unter sich. Duo begann erneut zu stöhnen und griff zu seiner eigenen Erregung, massierte sich selbst im Einklang mit Heero's Stößen. Nun erklang schon beinahe ein Hämmern gegen das dunkle Holz der Zimmertüre.

"Heero?! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist... und nicht allein... los mach dir Tür auf oder ich komme rein! Ich muss mit dir reden Heero!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stieß Heero noch einmal zu und brachte somit sich und seinen Geliebten über die Klippe hinab in ihren Orgasmus. Duo spürte, wie Heero sich in ihm entlud und folgte ihm nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später.

"HEERO!!! Was ist da passiert? Kann ich dir helfen? Hast du dich verletzt? Wer ist da bei dir?" erklang es durch die Tür, begleitet von einem steten Hämmern gegen das Holz.

Nun konnte sich der Japaner nicht mehr beherrschen und Duo war viel zu erschöpft, um ihn zu besänftigen. Er schnappte sich seine Jeans, streifte sie sich im Aufstehen über und eilte mit wütenden Schritten auf die Zimmertür zu.

"Omae wo korosu!!!!" (1) fluchte Heero und stürmte der Person nach, die rasch die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Duo hingegen nahm sich gemütlich die Bettdecke und mümmelte sich in die Kissen.

"Ein Glück, dass es Relena's Anstand ihr verbietet, ohne Erlaubnis ein Zimmer zu betreten", seufzte der langhaarige Deathscythe Pilot und biss herzhaft in einen übrig gebliebenen Keks während, er den Flüchen seines Geliebten lauschte.

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort...

"865 Schneeflocken,... 866 Schneeflocken,... 867 Schneeflocken..."

Mit präzisen Bewegungen führte Chang Wufei sein Katana durch die Luft. Traf bei jedem Schwung eine Schneeflocke und teilte sie in zwei Teile. Es gehörte zu seinem Training im Winter, mindestens 1000 Schneeflocken am Tag an einem Stück zu zerteilen. Ohne auch nur einen Fehler, sonst musste er wieder bei Null anfangen. Und dass solange, bis er sein Pensum erreicht hatte.

"986 Schneeflocken,... 987 Schneeflocken,..."

Hochkonzentriert arbeitete er an seiner Technik als auf einmal ein markerschütternder Schrei vom Wind über das Gras zu ihm getragen wurde. Über die plötzliche Störung so erschrocken, hatte Wufei ausgeholt und das Katana niedersausen lassen ohne den Schwung abbremsen zu können.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch steckte das Schwert in der geforenen Erde, die Schneeflocke hatte er nicht getroffen. Er hatte noch Glück, das das Schwert nicht abgebrochen war. Bedrohlich begann seine Augenbraue zu zucken. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Da war er einmal zu Hause und dann konnte er noch nicht mal in Ruhe trainieren. Dazu kam noch, dass er wieder bei Null anfangen müsste, wenn er sein Training vollenden wollte. Grummelnd packte Wufei sein Katana ein. Aber dazu hatte er jetzt keine Lust. Er musste sich erst einmal abreagieren und er wusste genau, wer ihm dabei behilflich sein konnte.

Leise wie ein Schatten sprang der Chinese über die Mauer, die das Anwesen umgab und verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht...

Owari

(1) "Ich bring dich um!"

Schlusswort: Das wars wieder einmal für heute. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Türchen!


	3. 3 Türchen Gravitation Leise rieselt da...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 3. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Titel:** Leise rieselt das Mehl  
**Autor:** Black Sasori  
**Mail:** Sasorigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Yuki Shuichi  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Ich möchte mich ganz lieb bei meinem Beta-reader  
bedanken: Chinese-kitty / Omi-chan. Danke, dass du dich meiner Rechtschreibfehler  
annimmst und ihnen das Fürchten lehrst.

Enjoy

Es war ein kühler Tag. Obwohl die Sonne versuchte mit aller Kraft die Erde zu  
erwärmen, gelang es ihr nur spärlich. Die Blätter waren schon von den Bäumen  
gefallen und seit einigen Nächten gab es Frost. Alles in allem ein ganz normaler  
Wintertag. Oder doch nicht?

Sicher kein normaler Tag in einer Luxuswohnung in Tokyo. Denn in dieser Wohnung  
war es still absolut still. Etwas, dass bereits die Nachbarn sehr beunruhigte. denn  
normalerweise war immer etwas los. So nahmen die Nachbarn an, dass Bewohner bei  
der Arbeit oder auf Urlaub waren oder sonst wo. Aber sie sollten erst noch erfahren,  
wie falsch sie lagen.

Shindou Shuichi war sehr wohl zu Hause. Nur heute war einer dieser Tage, die in  
seinem bisher 19 Lebensjahren eher selten vorkamen. Ihm war langweilig. Nicht  
irgendwie langweilig, sondern stinklangweilig. Und er konnte nicht einmal etwas  
dagegen tun. Hiro war mit Aya-chan irgendwo unterwegs und das hieß nur für zwei  
Personen. Denn drei sind einer zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht einmal seine heiß geliebten  
Ryuichi Videos ansehen. Denn die hatte ihm gestern ein auf Knien anflehender und  
laut heulender Tatsuha abgeschwatzt. Und er hatte auch noch nach ja gesagt.

´grummel´

Und Yuki...? Der war irgendwo und promotete sein neues Buch, was er eigentlich eh  
nicht müsste, denn dieses war bereits nach nicht mal drei Tagen restlos ausverkauft.  
Aber wenn sich Yuki was in den Kopf setzte, dann machte er es und da half auch kein  
Flehen und Flennen.

„Langweilig ´seufz´ ". Shuichi rollte sich auf den Bauch und starrte am Boden liegend,  
aus dem großen Balkonfenster im Wohnzimmer.

Was sollte er nur tun, wie konnte er sich nur irgendwie beschäftigen. Wie er so seinen  
Gedanken nachhing klingelte es. Zuerst bemerkte er es nicht, doch als derjenige, der  
unten vor der Tür stand und um Einlass bat, zu Sturmläuten begann, machte er sich auf,  
die Türe zu öffnen.

Als er das Klopfen an der Wohnungstüre vernahm, sah er beim Guckloch hinaus und sah...  
ja was sah er.... rosa! Alles war rosa!

„???"

Aber unerschrocken, wie unser rosahaariger Sänger nun einmal war, öffnete er die  
Tür und wurde prompt von etwas rosafarbenen angesprungen. Durch dieses zusätzliche  
Gewicht aber völlig überrascht, kippte er nach hinten und lag nun mit etwas pinkfarbigen  
auf sich mitten im Flur.

"LaLiLo, Shuichi-san", vernahm er.

Als er sich das etwas genauer betrachtete, erkannte er, dass das rosa etwas irgendwie  
menschlich aussah und diesen Ausspruch kannte er doch. Durch das vorherige nichts  
tun, arbeitete sein Verstand aber nur auf Sparflamme. Also dauerte es etwas, bis er  
eins und eins zusammen zählte und zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis kam. Nämlich 2.

„Ryuichi Sakuma?"

„Ja hallo!"

„Was machst du hier?"

„Naja, ich war zu Hause und wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Aber Kumagoro hat mir  
geflüstert, dass heute der ideale Tag zum Kekse backen ist und da habe ich mich  
aufgemacht dich zu besuchen, weil ich mir keinen besseren Partner zum Backen  
vorstellen kann", und ganz leise fügte er noch hinzu „und Noriko hat mir  
Küchenverbot erteilt."

„Hmmm, hört sich gut an. Ich hatte eh nichts vor, also komm' mit in die Küche".

Also machten sich unsere Meisterbäcker auf in die Küche, wo sie zuerst ein Rezept  
suchten. Sie waren recht erstaunt, dass sie wirklich eines zwischen verschiedenen  
Kochbüchern eingeklemmt fanden. Wo Yuki das wohl her hatte.

Als nächstes waren dann die Zutaten dran. Sie hatten großes Glück, dass erst  
gestern eingekauft wurde und so wurde alles zum Backen von Keksen benötigte,  
gefunden. Eier, Mehl, Vanillezucker und noch so einiges mehr, sowie verschiedene  
Streusel und Verzierungen.

Und so begann die beiden Sänger die Kekse zu backen. Shuichi hatte den Mixer  
gefunden und gab gerade Eier hinein, als Ryuichi die Packung Mehl in die Hand nahm  
und sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete. Die Hälfte des Mehles war noch in der Packung  
und die andere Hälfte war gleichmäßig über die ganze Küche verteilt. Aber unsere  
beiden Bäcker ließen sich von diesem kleinen Malheur nicht aufhalten und werkelten  
munter weiter.

Nach einigem Rühren und Kneten hatten die beiden es geschafft einen halbwegs

brauchbaren Teig zu zaubern und begaben sich auf die Suche nach den Ausstechfiguren.  
Ryuichi suchte in den oberen Kästen und zog gerade an einer Schüssel, als Shuichi eine  
Schranktür hinter ihm öffnete und offen ließ. Sakuma wollte etwas zurücktreten, um  
besser hineinsehen zu können, als er über die Schranktüre stolperte. Er konnte gerade  
noch verhindern, dass er die Schale zu Boden fallen ließ, verfing sich aber mit der Hand  
im Kabel für den Mixer und schon segelte dieser quer durch die Küche.

Nach dieser kurzen Zirkuseinlage ging es aber munter weiter, denn die Kekse mussten  
ausgestochen und auf des Backblech gelegt werden. Danach wurden sie ins Backrohr  
geschoben und die Eieruhr eingestellt. Zumindest dachten sie, dass sie dieses getan  
hatten.

Shuichi und Ryuichi hatten sich beide etwas zu trinken genommen und waren in das  
Wohnzimmer gegangen um sich etwas auszuruhen. Dass sie auf ihrem Weg lauter  
weiße Fußabdrücke hinterließen, bemerkten sie nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten beide, dass es zu riechen anfing und sie begaben sich  
auf die Suche nach der Quelle. In die Küche konnten sie gerade noch durch ein  
schnelles Manöver verhindern, dass die Kekse komplett verkohlt wurden, indem  
sie das Blech herausholten. Jeder hatte von ihnen geglaubt, dass schon der andere  
die Uhr einstellen würde und so hatte es keiner gemacht.

Mit einem schnellen prüfenden Blick befanden beide, dass die Kekse noch essbar waren.  
Und so begannen die Sänger, sie zu verzieren. Ein Sternchen wurde grün, eines rosa,  
und eines war sogar für Kumagoru. Die zwei werkelten vergnügt weiter und panschten  
mit der Lebensmittelfarbe vergnügt herum. So entstanden hie und da verschieden  
färbige Handabdrücke.

Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag geworden und unsere beiden Meisterköche

hatten sich nach getaner Arbeit ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und unterhielten sich.

„Kumagoro ist sehr glücklich, dass Shuichi mir geholfen hat. Drum sollst du auch  
die Hälfte abbekommen".

„Das ist supi! Ich hoffe, sie schmecken Yuki".

„Ich hoffe auch, sie schmecken Tatsuha!"

„Yuki sollte jetzt bald nach Hause kommen", freute sich Shuichi unheimlich.

„Ich werde dann auch gehen Shuichi, möchte ja nicht stören".

Shindou brachte Sakuma-san noch zur Tür und verabschiedete sich überschwänglich.

Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr, als man einen Schlüssel hörte, der ins Schlüsselloch gesteckt  
wurde und dann umgedreht wurde. Kurz danach wurde die Tür in die dunkle Wohnung  
geöffnet. Yuki hängte seine Jacke auf der Ablage auf, sah um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer  
und bemerkte, dass Shuichi auf dem Sofa schlief. Auf dem Tisch standen die Kekse  
in einer Glasschale.

„Hmmm, Kekse".

Yuki griff sich eines und biss davon ab.

„Nicht mal schlecht".

Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er  
betrat den mit weißen Fliesen ausgelegten Raum und erstarrte. Drehte sich um und  
ging hinaus, nur um gleich noch einmal hinein zu gehen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen  
blieb er dann in der Türe stehen. Die Küche war über und über mit etwas Weißem  
bedeckt, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Mehl herausstellte. Auf Kästen und Laden  
waren hie und da farbige Handabdrücke. Die verschiedensten Küchengeräte und  
Zutaten lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Meine arme Küche! Da lässt man ihn mal einmal alleine und dann so was!"

´grummel´

„SSSSSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Nach einigen Momenten betrat ein verschlafendes Unschuldslamm die Küche.

„Warum schreist du denn so, Yuki?"

„Schau dir mal die Küche an!!"

„Ja, was soll denn damit sein Yuki?"

„Raus hier!!!"

„Warum denn raus? Bekomme ich keinen Begrüßungskuss?"

„Nein Bekommst du nicht!"

„Snief warum bist du sooooooooooooo gemein Yuki?" klammer

„Lass los Shuichi!!"

Yuki schnappte sich den kleinen Shuichi am Kragen seines bekleckerten Pullovers  
und beförderte ihn in hohem Bogen aus der Wohnung. Die Türe wurde mit einem  
lauten knall zugeschlagen und so sah sich Shuichi auf dem Gang ganz alleine.

„´Snief ´Yuuuuuuuuukkkkkiiiiii lass mich rein!!!" konnte man durch das ganze  
Haus hören.

Und die Nachbarschaft wusste, dass wieder alle zu Hause waren und es sicher  
nicht mehr so still sein würde. Yuki stand in der Küche und wusste nur eines ganz  
bestimmt. Dass es eine lange Nacht werden würde, bis die Küche wieder so war,  
wie er sie heute morgen verlassen hatte. Und wenn er ihr fertig war, würde Shuichi  
so einiges machen müssen, bevor er wieder besänftigt sein würde. Ein diabolisches  
Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er an einige der Dinge dachte, die Shuichi  
würde machen müssen.

Und so krempelte Yuki sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes auf und machte sich daran den  
betroffenen Raum zu reinigen, in dem noch immer ganz leicht das Mehl von der  
Decke rieselte.

Owari?

Schlusswort: Wir hoffen es hat Euch gefallen! Vielleicht gibt es von dieser Geschichte  
mal eine Fortsetzung!

Bis morgen zum nächsten Türchen!


	4. 4 Türchen YuGiOh Besinnliche Adventzeit

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 4. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Titel:** Besinnliche Adventzeit  
**Autor:** Hikaru  
**Mail:** Hikaru1gmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Seto Jou  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Hi Dies ist meine erste FF, aber ich hoffe  
trotzdem, dass sie euch gefällt. Ich möchte mich auch ganz herzlich bei allen  
Leuten bedanken, die mich dazu getreten haben, diese FF zu schreiben XD lach.  
Die alle aufzuzählen, würde jetzt sehr lange dauern. Ich möchte mich auch  
ganz herzlich bei meinen Freundinnen bedanken, mit denen ich diesen  
Advendkalender schreiben darf und die soviel Vertrauen in mich setzen dollknuddel.  
Dann bedanke ich mich noch bei Beko-chan, meine Leidensgenossin. Und ich  
krieg noch ne FF von dir zu lesen zumdankverbeug. Sie hat mich  
auch getreten, aber kräftig XD flüster.

Enjoy

Es war ein ganz normaler November Vormittag, wie er im Buche steht. In der Nacht

davor hatte es zu schneien begonnen und nun sah Domino City wie eine verzauberte

Stadt aus, die in einer Winterlandschaft auf ewig schläft. Die Häuser hatten einen

schneeweißen Zuckerguss, die Menschen in den Straßen waren dick verpackt in ihrer

Winterkleidung und erfreuten sich an dem leise rieselnden Schnee, der sich in dicken

Flocken anmutig durch die Luft tanzend gen Erde fiel.

Eigentlich konnte man sagen, dass Domino City in dieser Jahreszeit eine der schönsten

Städte war. Da es gerade schneite, hatte man den Eindruck, dass die Probleme

verschwanden und man Schneeflocken bei ihrem Treiben friedlich und voller  
weihnachtlicher Vorfreude zuschauen konnte, dachte Yugi leicht lächelnd. Er saß,  
den Kopf in die Hände stützend, auf seinem Platz und sah dem Schauspiel zu und  
wollte die Mittagspause dazu nutzen, sich gemütlich von der letzten Stunde zu erholen.  
Als…

„… KAIBA, du arroganter Sack! Wag es noch einmal, mich einen verlausten  
Straßenköter zu schimpfen und du erlebst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr, du du duuu….!!!" schrie ein sehr wütender Jou, der gerade um seine Selbstbeherrschung  
kämpfen musste, damit er sich nicht auf Seto stürzen und sich mit ihm prügeln konnte. Eiskalte blaue Augen trafen wütende Braune. Kaiba lachte kalt, drehte Jou bewusst den Rücken zu und ging zu seinem Platz. „Wenn so ein unnützer, verlauster Verlierer  
wie du mir im Weg steht, bist du selber schuld! Dich braucht doch eh keiner!" sagte er.

Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Jous Gesicht war zu einer emotionslosen Maske erstarrt, kam

mit schnellen Schritten auf Seto zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Der Blonde holte schon mit seiner

rechten Faust zum Schlag aus, als Yugi von seinem Platz aufsprang und Jou festhielt, da

Kaibas Sitzplatz direkt vor Yugis war. Yugi war, so wie der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden,

schon richtig angenervt von den bereits zwei Wochen andauernden Streitereinen zwischen

den Beiden.

„Nein, Jou! Das ist es nicht wert. Du weißt, was Hibiya Sensei gesagt hat. Wenn du dir

noch so eine Sache lieferst, dann fliegst du von der Schule und das willst du doch

nicht, nicht wahr?!" Yugi versuchte eindringlich seinen Freund von seinem Vorhaben

abzubringen. Er merkte, wie sich Jou unter seinem Griff anspannte, dann langsam seine

aggressive Haltung aufgab und Kaiba schließlich losließ.

„Ja, das willst du doch nicht, Köter!" Es machte wirklich Spaß mit dem Hund zu

spielen. Da wurde einem wenigstens nie langweilig.

„Denk doch, was du willst, du Arschloch! Mokuba kann einem Leid tun, dass er dich zum

Bruder hat…" zischte Jou. Doch sogleich bereute er seine Worte. Er war nicht der Mensch,

der einen Anderen unter der Gürtellinie beleidigte, aber Seto hatte es schon so oft bei ihm

gemacht und nun war es ihm herausgerutscht. Er sah, wie sich Setos schöne Augen verengten

und gefährlich zu glitzern begannen.

„Lass meinen Bruder aus dem Spiel, sonst …!" drohte Kaiba leise und eiskalt.

„Sonst was, Kaiba!" sprach Jou angriffslustig, die Schultern spannend. „Kommt der ach so

große Kaiba von seinem hohen Ross und will mich verprügeln? Ich hab ja solche Angst."

„Jou, jetzt fang DU nicht schon wieder an! ES reicht, ihr Beiden!! Jeder von euch hält

die Klappe und geht dem anderen aus dem Weg!!" sprach Yugi in einem Befehlston, der

keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Jou, du kommst mit mir! Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„Verdammt noch mal, was ist in dich gefahren!? Ich weiß ja, dass du Kaiba nicht

besonders magst und dass ihr euch dauernd in die Haare kriegt, aber es war noch

nie so heftig wie in diesen zwei Wochen. Nach dem Battle City Turnier dachten wir

alle, dass ihr euch nun gut versteht und jetzt…" hilflos zuckte Yugi mit seinen

Schultern. Er war echt ratlos und würde nie diese Beiden verstehen. Jeder vernünftige

Mensch würde, wenn er einen Anderen nicht leiden konnte, aus dem Weg gehen, doch Kaiba

und Jou machte die Zankerei anscheinend auch noch Spaß.

„…gi…Yugi!!"

„Äh, was?" Yugi war ganz in Gedanken versunken, sodass er Jou gar nicht mehr beachtet hatte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir reden…" grinste nun Jou und lehnte sich an die ihm nächste Wand, ließ sich an ihr hinabgleiten und seufzte tief.

„Ach so, ja…wo war ich gerade? Was zum TEUFEL ist in dieser Zeit passiert, ha!? Ich weiß ja, dass es dir Spaß macht Kaiba zu reizen, doch alles hat seine Grenzen. Es ist schon schlimm

genug, dass du Mokuba mit ins Spiel gebracht hast. Du weißt doch, wie wichtig Kaiba sein

kleiner Bruder ist. …zeter…mordio… ."

Yugi war mit seiner Standpauke so in Fahrt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Jou seinen Kopf

hängen ließ und sich fest auf die Lippen biss. Ihm fiel sein blondes Haar sanft schimmernd

ins Gesicht und verdeckte die schon leicht glänzenden Augen.

/Du willst wissen, wieso Seto und ich uns dauernd streiten/, dachte Jou und lachte heiser auf,

dass Yugi in verwirrt anstarrte.

„Yugi, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung…" stieß er die Worte förmlich mit Gewalt aus sich heraus.

„Du weißt gar nichts! Wieso wir uns streiten??? Wenn jemand, den du von ganzem  
Herzen liebst, sagt, dass er auf einmal nichts mehr für dich empfindet…."

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem erstickten Schluchzen unter und dicke  
Krokodilstränen bahnten sich den Weg über Jous Gesicht. Wie betäubt griff sich  
der Blonde an seine Augen und realisierte erst jetzt, dass er weinte.

/Ich habe es jemandem erzählt. Meine Beziehung zu Seto. Yugi…YUGI!! Oh mein  
Gott, ich habe gerade meinem besten Freund gestanden, dass ich eine Beziehung  
zu einem Mann hatte…/ dachte Jou entsetzt und starrte Yugi an. Er hatte auf einmal  
das Gefühl, als würde sich das Zimmer auf ihn zu bewegen, um ihn zu verschlingen.  
Jou rannte ohne darüber nachzudenken den Gang hinunter. Er wollte einfach nur  
von hier weg.

Yugi starrte immer noch nachdenklich den Gang an, durch den Jou geflüchtet war.  
Hatte Jou gerade etwas von Kaiba-Streit-Liebe erzählt?! Yugi musste diese Sache  
erstmal verdauen, aber nun kannte er die entscheidenden Fakten.

„YUGIIIIIII..!!"

Die genannte Person machte einen Riesensprung vor Schreck und quietschte leicht  
auf. „Mokuba, erschreck mich doch nicht so. Was machst du denn hier? … ."

„Ich wollte zu Seto, aber…" stockte Mokuba und sah verunsichert Yugi an. Yugi  
begriff sofort, dass der kleine Bruder Kaibas alles mit angehört hatte.

„Es ist sicher nicht so, wie es sich anhörte, Mokuba. Glaub mir…" versuchte Yugi

zu beschwichtigen.

„Ist Jou immer noch mit meinem Bruder böse?" fragte der Kleine stattdessen und

legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Noch immer??? Du hast von Kaiba und Jou gewusst?" wollte er wissen.

„Natürlich", grinste Mokuba verlegen „Seto hat es mir gesagt und Jou war auch  
schon ganz oft bei uns zu Besuch. Außerdem…hab ich sie beide erwischt…."

/Erwischt/ dachte Yugi sich fragend, doch auf einmal begriff er und sein Gesicht

färbte sich in ein ungesundes Rot.

„Weißt du, es macht mir nichts aus, dass Seto Jou als Freund hat, denn er hat seit

langer Zeit wieder einmal gelacht und war auch mehr zu Hause und nicht nur in der

Firma. Ich wünsche mir, dass sie sich bald wieder vertragen." meinte Mokuba traurig.

Yugi schaute in das traurige Kindergesicht und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Das wird  
schon wieder. Sie werden schon wieder zueinander finden, mach dir da mal keine  
Sorgen. Weißt du nicht, dass zu Weihnachten Wünsche wahr werden?" lachte der  
Duellant. Ihm war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen, wie er die zwei wieder zusammenbringen konnte, zum Wohle Mokubas einerseits und andererseits zum  
Erhalt des Friedens in der Klasse.

„Wie konnte ich nur sooooo dumm sein…warum habe ich das mit Seto ausgerechnet  
Yugi erzählt. Jetzt habe ich nicht nur meinen Geliebten verloren, nein, ich musste ja  
auch noch meinen besten Freund mit meinen aufschlussreichen Ausrastern verängstigen.  
Echt gut gemacht…" schniefte Jou zu sich selbst. /Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein/

dachte er. Er war mittlerweile zum Stillstand gekommen, da ihm die Puste ausgegangen  
war. Jou fühlte nun auch langsam die Kälte und stetig in seine Glieder kroch, da er  
einfach in der Schuluniform weggerannt war.

Jou gestand sich ein, dass er wohl oder übel zur Schule zurückgehen musste, wenn  
er nicht erfrieren wollte, da er seine Schulsachen und sein Mantel unfreiwillig dort  
gelassen hatte.

Also, gesagt, getan. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg. Die Hände in die Hosentasche  
gesteckt, ging er die große Einkaufsstraße im Zentrum, welche in der Nähe der  
Schule lag, entlang. Jou genoss den Trubel der Weihnachtszeit, welcher sich in den  
belebten Straßen Domino Citys wieder spiegelte. Es lenkte ihn von seinem  
Liebeskummer ab. Er beobachtete, wie warm eingehüllte Leute ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe machten und von Geschäft zu Geschäft flüchteten, um ihren Lieben etwas Schönes  
zu kaufen. Er sah, wie Pärchen Händchen haltend und eng aneinander gekuschelt,  
durch die verschneiten Straßen bummelten.

Jou wünschte sich dies auch mit Kaiba zu tun, doch dies war ja nicht mehr möglich.  
Er spürte wieder das Gefühl der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes. Jou versuchte  
zwar noch, diese Gefühle durch ein Kopfschütteln zu unterdrücken, doch es ging  
einfach nicht mehr, da der Schmerz seiner ersten großen Liebe zu heftig war und  
so stiegen ihm langsam wieder Tränen in die Augen und ließen sie seltsam glitzern.

Jou erinnerte sich an die längst verdrängten Ereignisse des ersten Kusses, der Zeit,

in der sie einfach nur beieinander saßen, redeten, lachten und natürlich an das  
gemeinsame Aufwachen. Das Gefühl von Kaiba im Arm gehalten worden zu sein,  
war so schön gewesen und er vermisste es so schmerzlich. Dann erinnerte Jou sich  
auch an ihre Auseinandersetzung, bei der sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Sie stritten sich eigentlich selten, aber wenn dann richtig. Das konnte die gesamte Klasse von ihnen  
hören. Doch damals war es anders gewesen.

Rückblende Anfang

An dem Tag war Seto nicht zu ihrem verabredeten Date erschienen und hatte auch  
nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er nicht kommen würde. Jou wartete natürlich wie ein  
Hündchen, doch vergeblich. Er wartete bei Kaiba zu Hause und als er dann endlich  
kam, verschlug es Jou fast die Sprache. Es musste etwas passiert sein, denn Kaiba  
war ihm gegenüber kalt und unnahbar wie am ersten Tag ihres Kennenlernens.  
Mit kurzen Worten hatte er dem Blonden mitgeteilt, dass er ihm nichts mehr

bedeutete und er sich verziehen sollte. Jou konnte es zuerst gar nicht fassen, bat Seto,  
solche grausamen Scherze nicht zu machen. Er flehte ihn gerade zu mit seinen braunen sanften Augen an, dies nicht ernst zu meinen, doch Seto sagte nichts mehr. Er drehte  
sich einfach um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Seitdem waren zwei Wochen vergangen  
und der alte Hass auf Kaiba war wieder aufgeflammt, sodass sie sich wieder in die  
Wolle kriegen mussten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Rückblende Ende

Bei diesen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen konnte und wollte Jou diese schwere,  
emotionale Last nicht mehr tragen und so ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es war  
ihm nun egal, ob sich irgendjemand daran störte. Er musste es einfach zulassen, er  
konnte gar nicht anders. Jou ließ seinen Kopf hängen und wieder fiel ihm das blonde  
Haar weich ins Gesicht. Er vergaß die Kälte oder der endlos scheinende, rieselnde  
Schnee, der noch immer gen Erde und somit auf Domino City herabfiel. Oder aber  
auch die sich nähernde, hohe schlanke Gestalt.

Jou merkte nur wie sich etwas warmes Trockenes auf seine Schultern legte, das sich  
zufällig als sein Mantel entpuppte. Jou drehte sich erstaunt um und musste zwei-  
dreimal blinzeln, da er noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte und so nicht richtig  
sehen konnte, wer da eigentlich vor ihm stand. Doch als er die Person identifizierte,  
riss er seine Augen auf.

„Duu...?" rief Jou erstaunt.

„Hündchen." war das einzige Wort, das Kaiba herausbrachte. Er hätte es schon  
damals wissen sollen, dass er den Jungen mit den temperamentvollen Augen sehr  
verletzt hatte, als er ihm sagte, dass er ihn nicht liebte. Doch nun erschreckte ihn der  
Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Da stand sein frierendes Hündchen und Jous Augen hatten  
jeden Glanz eingebüßt. Seto konnte es nicht unterdrücken, hob seine Hand und  
streichelte die vor Kälte rot gewordene Wange des Kleineren.

Jou war zu verwirrt durch Kaibas Aktion, dass er, wie einem Instinkt folgend, seine  
Wange gegen die warme Hand kuschelte und es fühlte sich gut an. Dies nutzte Seto  
und zog den niedlichen Blonden in seine Arme, doch nun erwachte der Widerstand  
von Jou. Dies war der Mann, der ihn so verletzt hatte. Jou versuchte, sich von der  
Umarmung zu lösen, doch Seto hatte einen zu festen Griff.

„Bitte, lass mich los." schluchzte der Jou erneut auf. Seto griff nach dem Kinn  
seines Gegenübers, sodass Jou zu Seto aufsehen musste und küsste die Tränen aus  
den Augen.

„Ich kann nicht, jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit, Hündchen. Erst lass mich erklären."  
Seto küsste sich langsam von den Augen über die Wangen zu Jous Mund und gab  
ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss. Er spürte wie sein Hündchen sich entspannte und leicht  
die Lippen öffnete, um mit ihm in einem süßen Kuss zu versinken. Nach einigen  
Momenten löste Kaiba jedoch wieder den Kuss. Jou legte seine Finger an seine Lippen,  
so als müsste er nachfühlen, ob der Kuss echt war und begann, wieder leicht zu zittern,  
als er das eben Geschehene verarbeitete.

„Wieso?" sagte er mit tränendurchtränkter Stimme.

„Weil ich dich liebe, ganz einfach. Ich weiß…ich habe dir sehr wehgetan, doch ich  
hatte solche Angst vor unserer Beziehung. Bitte lass es mich erklären. Danach kannst  
du entscheiden, ob du uns noch eine zweite Chance gibst oder…." hauchte Seto, der angespannt auf die Antwort seines Hündchens war. Er traute sich nicht einmal an die  
zweite Möglichkeit (Jou geht einfach) auch nur zu denken.

„Also gut, ich höre."

„Jou, ich…du…ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir am Besten erklären soll. So etwas ist mir  
noch nie passiert." Seto fuhr sich nervös durch die inzwischen leicht angezuckerten  
Haare. „Ich hatte Angst vor unserem Beisammensein. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir  
bisher noch nie jemand so nahe kam. Ich meine an mein wahres Ich,…niemand außer Mokuba, aber du hast es geschafft. Je inniger unsere Beziehung wurde, desto näher  
kamen wir uns und ich habe Panik bekommen und…dann habe ich mir versucht,  
einzureden, dass du mit mir nicht glücklich bist. Ich bin andauernd auf Reisen und  
muss bis spät abends in der Firma arbeiten. Ich dachte, dass du mit mir nach einiger  
Zeit sowieso unglücklich wirst und deshalb…" hilflos zuckte Kaiba die Schultern. Er

wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich nicht mehr. Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit  
angetan hast? Glaubst du, dass eine Entschuldigung das wieder wettmacht?" rief Jou aufgebracht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich dachte, dass du mich ein bisschen besser verstehen könntest.  
Als ich dich dann diese endlos langen Wochen nur in der Schule gesehen habe, wusste  
ich, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Bitte, ich will dich wieder zurückhaben. Du bedeutest mir alles, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben. Können wir es nicht  
noch einmal…" Setos Stimme brach und er musste schlucken. In den letzten Wochen  
war ihm immer deutlicher bewusst geworden, dass ihm sein Hündchen so sehr fehlte.

„Seto, ich…ich kann nicht…"sagte Jou leise. Kaiba schloss die Augen und musste tief durchatmen, da gerade ein ganzer Berg aus Verzweiflung auf ihn herab gefallen war.  
„Ich verstehe…" sagte er heiser und wollte gehen, da er sich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte und der Schmerz nun noch tiefer saß.

„Warte gefälligst, Kaiba! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir! Ich kann nicht noch einmal  
unsere Beziehung leben. Es ist einfach zuviel geschehen, aber wir könnten noch einmal  
von vorne anfangen…."

Die letzten Worte waren geflüstert, doch Seto hatte sie verstanden. Er eilte auf Jou zu, riss  
ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn heiß und stürmisch.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber wenn du so etwas noch einmal machst, werde ich nie wieder  
zu dir zurückkommen. Nur damit das klar ist!" sagte Jou.

„Das ist gut so, denn ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen." flüsterte Seto und  
schmiegte sich eng an Jou. Seto dankte im Geheimen Yugi, der ihm ordentlich und lange,  
sehr lange, die Leviten gelesen hatte, nachdem Jou einfach davongerannt war.

Owari

Schlusswort: Fortsetzung folgt im 5. Türchen


	5. 5 Türchen Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 5. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Titel:** Sephiroth in Rot  
**Autor:** Lunaay  
**Mail:** Lunaaygmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Sephiroth x Vincent, Cid x Cloud ?...nee, nicht wirklich XD...oder doch?  
**Rating:** AU, lime ? (hilf mir mal Kätzchen XD)

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Meine erste FF! XD Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, mir tut  
es g. Ich hab mich für eine AU entschieden, da die FF sonst nicht zustande  
gekommen wäre...und sollte irgendein Chara OOC sein, so weise ich daraufhin,  
dass ich das Spiel nicht über die ersten 15 Minuten hinaus gespielt habe XD.   
Soviel zur Story . Ich möchte mich noch bei meinem Kätzc...  
Chinese-kitty/Omi-chan bedanken. Fürs Betareaden, und dass ich ihr damit auf  
die Nerven gehen durfte XD.

Dankeeeee knuddel

Enjoy

„Sir Sephiroth!...Herr Rufus wünscht sie zu sprechen!"

Schon wieder!

Das war schon das fünfte Mal seit heute Morgen, dass er zu ihm bestellt wurde. Kaum hatte er schon den Boten herbeieilen sehen, da hatte er auch schon Cloud befohlen, mit dem Training weiterzumachen.  
Die neugierig blickenden Augen seiner Trainingstruppe ignorierend, entfernte sich der Silberhaarige nun Richtung Büro.

Die Zurückgebliebenen waren zwar für jede Minute dankbar, die sie ohne ihren sadistischen Ausbildner verbringen durften, jedoch interessierte es auch jeden von ihnen, was da wohl los war.

An und für sich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, das Sephiroth zu Rufus bestellt wurde. Immerhin war er die rechte Hand von Rufus. Er beriet ihn bei Kampf- und Besetzungsstrategien, hatte uneingeschränkte Befehlskraft und war der eigentliche Leiter bei Soldats. Rufus unternahm selten etwas, bevor er nicht Sephiroth um Rat gefragt hatte.

Das er einen einfachen Ausbildner für diese Truppe spielte, war genauso ein Rätsel, wie seine Person selbst. Gerüchten zu Folge, soll er selbst Rufus darum gebeten haben, mit dem Start der neuen Ausbildungs-Programmes FORCE, die Truppen 2-3 als leitender Ausbildner zu übernehmen, welche er selbst zusammengestellt hatte.

Dieses Programm beruhte darauf, noch bessere und stärkere Soldats zu trainieren als andere vorher. Man musste auf sehr hartes Training gefasst sein. Zusammengestellt wurde dass Ganze ja auch von keinem anderen als Sephiroth, der schon den Titel „Messiah der Sadisten" von seinen Kadetten bekommen hatte, was eigentlich bei dem Anblick des Trainings noch untertrieben war.

Da standen nun die Kadetten der Truppe 2-3 und starrten ihrem Trainer hinterher, der langsam sich aus ihrem Blickfeld entfernte.

„Was da wohl los ist?" brach nun Cloud das Schweigen.

„Pfuhh..." erschöpft schmiss Cid dass 50kg schwere Gewicht auf die staubige Erde nieder und legte sich zugleich mit ausgestreckten Armen daneben.

„Kann mir scheißegal sein, solange ich mit dieser blöden Gewichtheberei nicht weitermachen muss!"

„Frag mich sowieso, was das Ganze hier soll...jeden Tag über zwei Stunden bei dieser Wüstenhitze in der prallen Sonne Gewichte stemmen. Und wenn du mal nicht mehr kannst und es dir runter fällt, gibt der Arsch noch 10kg an Gewicht drauf. Der tickt ja nicht richtig!" ärgerte sich Cid und ließ seiner Wut und seinem Mundwerk freien Lauf.

Dass er sich das nicht traute, Sephiroth das von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sagen, wunderte keinen.

„Jetzt steh' auf Cid, wir sollen mit dem Training weitermachen", störte Cloud Cids Pause, der darauf nur ein Augenrollen als Antwort parat hatte.

Und keine Sekunde später fing ein Streit zwischen den Beiden an, was nicht anders zu erwarten war. Schließlich wiederholte sich das heute schon zum dritten Mal.

Vincent beteiligte sich nur mit einem tiefen Seufzer, während die anderen versuchten, die Beiden wieder auseinanderzubringen.

Ihn beschäftigte viel mehr, was hinter dem Ganzen steckte. Das Sephiroth dauernd wegbestellt wurde. In Gedanken versunken, starrte er in die Richtung, in die Seph verschwunden war, als ihm eine Hand auf der Schulter aus den Gedanken riss.

„Was denn? Besorgt um das Herrchen?"

Anscheinend war es den anderen gelungen, Cid und Cloud auseinanderzubringen und zu beruhigen...denn der einstige Bordmechaniker grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht und versuchte wie immer, ihn zu provozieren.

Noch ehe Vincent ihm seine Meinung geigen konnte, wurde die Truppe von Cloud wieder dazu animiert, die Gewichte weiter zu stemmen, bevor sie von ihrem Herrn Lehrer Sephiroth noch bei einer Molterei erwischt wurden, auf was nun wirklich keiner der Anwesenden Lust gehabt hätte.

Und so verging der ganze Nachmittag, ohne dass sich die gefürchtete Person zurück zur Gruppe bemühte. Diese störte es nicht besonders, dass er nicht zurückkam... vielmehr waren sie froh, nicht so lang das Gesicht von dem Typen ertragen zu müssen.

Während sich die Gruppe langsam Richtung Schlafgemächer entfernte, hörte man Cid wie immer darüber klagen, wie lächerlich das Ganze doch sei, und nichts von einem Training hätte.

„Ich hasse ihn! Am liebsten würde ich ihn in einem Glas Wasser ersäufen!"

„Na dann besorg' dir mal ein ziemlich großes und breites Glas. Das will ich sehen, wie du das anstellen willst!" mischte sich Cloud in das Selbstgespräch von Cid ein, welches dieser schon seit Ende des Trainings führte.  
„Musst du immer deinen Senf dazugeben, Kleiner? Kann mich nicht erinnern, dich um Rat gefragt zu haben..."

Der gerade noch herumjammernde und dahinschlengelnde Cid hatte nun aufeinmal wieder all seine Kraft zurück und flammte vor Kampfgeist auf.

„Und was das betrifft...das ist ein Sprichwort, du Idiot! Aber so ungebildete Zwerge wie du, können das ja nicht wissen."

Und schon lagen die zwei wieder übereinander am Boden und schlugen auf einander ein. Das sie noch soviel Kraft in den Armen besaßen, grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder.

„Sollen wir sie nicht auseinanderbringen?" fragte Barret Vincent, der das Ganze ignorierend dastand und zum Weitergehen ansetzte.

„Keine Lust!"

„Hmm..." seufzend blickte Barret zu den raufenden Kleinkindern und wusste nicht, ob er nun auch einfach gehen oder doch eingreifen sollte.

„Wo geht denn Vincent hin?"

Barret merkte erst jetzt, dass Yuffie neben ihm stand und der nachgefragten Person hinterherstarrte.

„Er wollte in sein Zimmer gehen. Wir sind alle noch ziemlich fertig vom Training."

„So?" fragend blickte sie zu Cloud und Cid hinunter, die nach wie vor noch immer dabei waren, sich gegenseitig, sowohl verbal als auch mit den Fäusten, fertig zu machen.

„So seht ihr mir aber nicht aus", lächelte sie frech. „Sag, aber...ist Vincents Zimmer nicht in der anderen Richtung?"

Barret der nun wieder aufgeweckter war und in die Richtung sah, in der Vincent verschwunden war, konnte nur noch zustimmend nicken.

"Stimmt... eigentlich liegt sein Zimmer ja in der anderen Richtung. Wohin er wohl noch geht?"

Die Frage würden sie wahrscheinlich auch nie beantwortet bekommen, doch das war ihnen jetzt auch nicht so interessant. Viel wichtiger war es, die Schlägerei der beiden Raufbolde zu beenden, um endlich in ihre Kammer zu kommen.

Als dann endlich die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, sah man einen Schatten, der sich aus dem Büro von Herrn Rufus kam und es anscheinend ziemlich eilig hatte.  
Wenig später kam dann dieser, bei dem es sich um keinen anderen als Sephiroth persönlich handelte, in seinem Zimmer an und atmete erleichtert durch, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Was war denn los, dass es so lange gedauert hat?" kam es aus der dunklen Ecke des Zimmers.

Sephiroth wusste genau, wem die Stimme gehörte und wer da in seinem Zimmer auf ihn gewartet hatte. Denn kein anderer als Vincent würde sich trauen, so einen Fehler zu begehen. Sowas konnte durchhaus tödlich für den Eindringling enden.

Sephiroth lehnte sich gegen die Tür, durch die er gerade hereingekommen war,

„ Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Was ich wo mache, hat dich nicht zu interessieren", er visierte dabei die Ecke an, in der Vincent stand.

Das Zimmer war stockfinster. Keiner der beiden Gestalten konnte die andere Person richtig sehen. Nur das Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster reinfiel, erhellte halbwegs die Mitte des Zimmers, in die nun der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner Ecke heraustrat. Sephiroth konnte nun erkennen, dass er ziemlich verärgert und sauer dreinsah, was dem Rotäugigen seiner Meinung nach, sehr gut stand.

„Was... wollte denn Rufus?" nach einer langen Pause wollte Vincent einfach nicht aufgeben und startete erneut einen Versuch. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein lautes Seufzen von dem Silberhaarigen.  
Dieser entledigte sich derweil seines Schwertes, welcher er zu seiner Rechten an die Wand lehnte und bewegte sich in langsamen und zügigen Schritten in die Mitte des Zimmers, wo er knapp vor seinem Kadett stehenblieb und ihm seinen Haarband ablöste, worauf ihm die schwarzen Haare über den Rücken runter fielen. Die Lippen des Ausbildners formten sich zu einem Lächeln, während er durch die schwarzen Haare streifte. Ein Lächeln, das Sephiroth nicht jedem Schenken würde.

„Sephiroth! ..."

Noch bevor Vincent seinen Satz beginnen konnte, wurde dieser von Sephirtoh mit einem Kuß zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Seph..."

Vincent versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Gegenübers zu befreien. Sephiroth hatte seine Hände fest um die Handgelenke des Schwarzhaarigen geschlossen und streckte sie zu beiden Seiten von seinem Körper. Er drängte sich näher an den vor ihm stehenden Körper und vertiefte den Kuss.

Erst nach einem Biss auf die Unterlippe des Größeren schaffte es Vincent, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen und anschließend seinen Gegenüber anzuschreien.

„Kannst du nicht normal wie jeder andere auf meine Fragen antworten!? Wieso....Arghh! "

Sephiroth hatte nach den langen Haaren des Rotäugigen gegriffen und zog nun kräftig dran, sodass Vincent mit einem Schrei sein Kopf in den Nacken gerissen wurde.

„Du...!" mehr brachte er auch nicht mehr raus.

„Deine Kameraden würden dich wohl nicht wieder erkennen,... kannst ja, wenn du willst, ziemlich nervtötend mit deinem Geplapper sein. Aber nun…", hauchte ihm Sephiroth zwischen die Lippen, die er wieder zum Kuss angesetzt hatte, "...Benutz mal deine Lippen für was Sinnvolleres, als reden…" und forderte seinen Partner zu einem Zungenkuss auf. Streifte ihm zugleich mit etwas Gewalt, seine Kleidung vom Körper.

Vincent hatte einfach keine Chance gegen Sephiroth. Wie sehr er es bis jetzt auch versucht hatte, seine Sturheit konnte er nicht brechen... Seph tat immer, was er wollte und richtig hielt. Er war ein arrogantes Arschloch, ein Sadist und trotzdem.....

„Ich hasse dich...", gab Vincent noch von sich, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam und seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
„Ich weiß g".

Langsam öffnete Vincent seine Augen und erblickte einen schlafenden Sephiroth vor seiner Nase. Seine Lippen formten sich automatisch zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Diesen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck von Sephiroth, liebte er einfach, auch wenn er es nur für ein paar Augenblicke am Tag zu Gesicht bekam. Stumm daliegend streichelte er ihm durch das Silberne Haar und blieb dann bei einer Entdeckung hängen.

Nein...sogar zwei Entdeckungen.  
Er fischte gerade zwei Strähnen aus der Haarpracht seines Geliebten und staunte nicht schlecht. Dann, langsam, kam der Besitzer dieser Strähnen zu sich.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren?" fragte er direkt ohne morgendliche Begrüßung. Hielt Sephiroth dabei eine pinke und eine rote Strähne hin, die der Gefragte sofort hinter die Ohren zurückschob und die Frage mit einem kurzen „Nichts" beantwortend aufsprang.  
Er machte sich gleich daran, sich anzuziehen und holte sein Schwert aus der Ecke.  
„Ich muss zu Rufus rüber. Das Training wird auch bald beginnen. Also lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit!"

Und schon war er weg. Noch bevor Vincent etwas erwidern konnte.

Seine nicht gestellte Frage sollte am Trainingsplatz beantwortet werden. Denn eineinhalb Stunden später versammelten sich wie immer die Kadetten am Trainingsplatz, wo sie etwas zu sehen bekamen, was sie ihr Leben lang aufheitern und nicht vergessen würden.  
Halb schmunzelnd und ziemlich überrascht, standen sie nun da und starrten die Person an, die mit knallroten Haaren, aufgesetzten Hörnern und mit einem hinten, am Mangel befestigten Schwanz auf sie zu kam.

Einige der Kadetten begannen zu kichern. Selbst Vincent konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Denn bei der Person handelte es sich um keinen anderen als ihren Ausbildner Sephiroth, der schon ziemlich gefährlich jeden anstarrte, der zu Lachen anfing.

Und die Durchsage von Rufus, die nun im Hintergrund lief, sollte alle ausständigen Fragen der Kadetten beantworten:

„Ich wünsche meinen Soldats einen schönen Krampus (1)... Ich hoffe ihr wart das Jahr über auch brav!"

Mit dem Ende der Durchsage setzte Sephiroth ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, woraufhin jedem das Lachen sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken blieb.

Und die Gruppe hatte nur noch einen einzigen gemeinsamen Gedanken:

Das wird unser schlimmster Albtraum von einem Training!! TT

Owari

(1) Am Vorabend des 6. Dezember wird in Österreich der "Krampus" gefeiert. Ein mit dunklem Pelz und einer hässlichen Maske verkleideter Mann treibt mit der Rute sein Unwesen. Früher erzählten die Leute, dass die schlimmen Kinder der Krampus holt. Die Kinder hatten natürlich schreckliche Angst. Heute fürchtet sich kein Kind mehr vor dem Krampus.

Die braven Kinder bekommen vom Nikolaus eine Mandarine oder eine Süßigkeit, während die schlimmen Kinder vom Krampus nur ein Stück Kohle geschenkt bekommen.


	6. 6 Türchen Megaman NT Warrior Das Sock...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 6. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Megaman NT Warrior  
**Titel:** Das Socken-Malheur  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing: **Chaud/Lan  
**Rating:** sap, silly?, ein wenig kitschig "

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, normalerweise stellt man Stiefel  
raus für den Nikolaus, aber ich hätte so meine Idee schlecht umsetzen können ;;  
Hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß an dieser Fanfic!

Enjoy

Sonntag, 5. Dezember / Dentake City

Alles freute sich auf das baldige Familienfest und war in Einkaufslaune. Ein Junge mit

schwarzen Haaren und weißem Ansatz lief durch die lichtüberflutete Hauptstraße, umgeben von

weihnachtlichen Klängen und dem Geruch von Lebkuchen und Glühwein. Er wusste nicht wohin,

auf jeden Fall nicht nach Hause, wo nicht wirklich jemand auf ihn wartete außer seinen

Bediensteten.

Er hielt nicht viel von Weihnachten und all dem Kram, sah das alles als Kommerz- und

Finanzspritze für die Geschäftsleute, nichts weiter. Er selber als Vizepräsident seines Vaters

Firma kannte das nicht anders, denn schon in der Vorweihnachtszeit lief alles im Hochbetrieb

mit der Produktion von Computerspielen und Software.

Dennoch wurde er stets von Licht und Wärme angezogen, die die Menschen um ihn herum

auszustrahlen schienen.

"Ts. Weihnachten."

Plötzlich wurde er von jemanden angerempelt, der in ihn rein lief und aber zu Boden fiel, während

er selbst fest wie eine Mauer auf beiden Beinen stehen blieb und unberührt die ihm zu Füßen

liegende Person anschaute.

"Itata..." stöhnte Lan am Kopf reibend und entschuldigte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Doch als

er hochblickte, bekam er einen leichten Schreck, war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, "Chaud?!"

zu begegnen.

"Was machst du hier?" lächelte er aber dann und stand wieder auf (Chaud machte nicht gerade

Anstalten, ihm aufzuhelfen) und klopfte sich den frühen Winterschnee von der Hose.

"Nichts." war die einzige Antwort des recht stoischen Jungen, die ihn nicht davon abhielt, seinen

Weg fortzusetzen und Lan einfach hinter sich zu lassen.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?" blähte der Brünette schmollend seine Wangen auf, bis sich sein

NetNavi zu Wort meldete.

"Er bekommt seinen Vater nie zu Gesicht." "Ah! Megaman!" Lan holte überrascht sein PET

heraus. "Und woher weißt du das jetzt so genau?" "Protoman meinte das beiläufig, bevor Chaud

von uns wegging." "Seit wann ist Protoman so gesprächig?" "Da fragst du den Falschen ; "

Lan seufzte, als er Chaud hinterher sah. Er sah seinen Vater auch sehr selten wegen seinen

Forschungen, aber er hatte wenigstens noch seine Mutter. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie alle

an Weihnachten wieder eine Familie sein würden, denn sein Vater hatte sich stets die Zeit

dafür genommen. Doch wie war es bei Chaud...?

"Megaman, wie komme ich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Chauds Haus?"

Eine Stunde später

Der Sohn des Hauses Blaze zurückgekehrt; hatte es satt, noch weiter in der Gegend umherzuirren

und den ganzen Kitsch auf sich niederprasseln zu lassen. Doch keiner seiner Diener empfing ihn.

Stattdessen fand er einen Brief auf dem Tisch am Eingang vor, beschriftet mit seinem Namen.

An Master Chaud

Wir, das Dienstpersonal, haben uns frei genommen und werden Sie erst in den nächsten Tagen

wieder beehren. Ihr Vater wurde bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen schönen

Nikolaus.

Ihre Untergebensten.

Der Junge mit der Mischfrisur steckte die Nachricht wieder in den Umschlag zurück und ließ sie

achtlos zu Boden fallen. Unbekümmert ging er auf sein Zimmer und ließ die Tür zuknallen. Wie

ein nasser Sack fiel er dann in sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in die schwarze Satinbettdecke.

Wie er doch solche Tage hasste...

DINGDONG

'Huh?' Hörte er richtig oder hatte es gerade an der Haustür geläutet?

DINGDONG

Kein Zweifel, jemand stand vorm Haus.

DINGDONGDINGDINGDINGDONG

Und wie man nicht schwer erkennen konnte, war die Person nicht gerade sehr geduldig.

Genervt ging Chaud wieder die Treppen runter und latschte missgelaunt zur Tür. "Wer verdammt

nochmal stört jetzt?" knurrte er verdrossen, war dafür dann umso mehr erstaunt, als Lan ihm

entgegen kam, steif gefroren und leicht blau im Gesicht.

"Hikari?!" "Woaaah! Lass mich rein! Weißt du, wie arschkalt es hier draußen ist?!" Ohne auf eine

Antwort zu warten, drängte sich der Braunschopf hinein und hüpfte auf und ab, um sich

Wärme zu verschaffen.

"Was zum...?!" Weiter kam der reiche Junge nicht, denn sogleich wurde er von Lans Ausruf

unterbrochen.

"Waaaahnsiiinn!!! freu Von außen sah es ja schon irre aus, aber hier drin kann man sich ja

kaum satt sehen an dieser Pracht!"

Wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen sah sich der Brünette um; seine Augen glänzten vor Bewunderung

und selbst seine Wangen wurden rot vor Wärme.

"Was tust du hier?!" brachte Chaud endlich hervor, war nicht gerade begeistert von Lans

Eindringen.

"Ach, ich dachte mir, du könntest etwas Gesellschaft brauchen! Magengrummel drop Könnte

ich vielleicht bei dir eine Kleinigkeit essen?" "Unsere Köche haben heute blau gemacht."

antwortete Mr. Lass-mich-endlich-in-Ruhe, seine Stimme belegt mit Gleichgültigkeit.

"Macht doch nichts! Dann mach ich mir eben selber was! grins" "Wie bitte?!" "Komm, zeig mir,

wo die Küche ist!"

Widerwillig ging Chaud voraus. Es brachte doch nichts, seinen ungebetenen Gast hinaus zu

vergraulen, da jener sein Drängen einfach abstreifte und weiterhin sich bestaunend das Haus

betrachtete.

In der Küche angekommen, suchte Lan sich alles raus, was er zum Kochen benötigte, was sich zu

anfangs als recht kompliziert erwies, denn die Küche war, es war zu erwarten, ziemlich groß,

angemessen zur Größe des Hauses.

"Unfassbar! So eine riesige Küche nur für deine Eltern und dich?" "Ich habe keine Mutter." "Oh..."

Da war wohl der Besitzer von Megaman in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten, denn der andere Junge

wandte ihm seinen Rücken zu, deutete ihm an, das Gespräch für beendet zu gelten. Doch sein

Bauch hatte da eine ganz andere Meinung.

Als Lan das vernahm, musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken und machte sich ans Werk. Zum Glück

hatte er etwas Kochen gelernt, denn seine Mutter war oft auswärts und kam erst spät abends

nach Hause. Und durch die prallgefüllte Vorratskammer war es ein Leichtes, eine ordentliche

Mahlzeit zu servieren. Sehr zu Chauds Erstaunen.

"Hier! Iss etwas! Bei unserem nächsten Battle möchte ich dich nicht gerade ausgehungert

erleben - "

Der spätere Erbe der Blaze Corporation beäugte kritisch das Essen, was ihm vorgesetzt wurde.

Sowas "Gewöhnliches" wie Curry auf Reis hatte er bis jetzt noch nie in seinem Leben gegessen.

"Nun komm schon. Es ist nicht vergiftet!" lachte Lan und nahm einen Löffel von Chauds Teller.

"Siehst du?"

Chaud sah ihn merkwürdig an und für einen Moment hörte er seinen Herzschlag laut aufpochen.

Doch das Knurren seines Magens machte die Situation nur noch peinlicher, weswegen er sofort

anfing, Lans Essen zu sich zu nehmen.

'Oishi...' (1)

Nachdem beide fertig waren, wollte Lan Chauds Zimmer sehen. Jener fragte sich immer noch,

was der andere eigentlich bei ihm zu suchen hatte, doch diese Frage sollte sich später klären.

Vorab erst musste er jedoch Lan aufhalten, nicht alles anzugrabschen, was nicht niet- und

nagelfest war.

"Boah! Was ist denn das?! Eine überdimensionale Socke?!?"

Nicht nur das große glamouröse Zimmer, das wohl das 10fache ausmachte wie seines, ließen

seinen Mund offen stehen, nein, auch der Kamin mit der besagten roten Socke, die wohl das

Ausmaß zweier Elefanten besaß, war ein unmöglich zu übersehender Blickfang gewesen, dem

sich Lan ohne weiteres näherte und verblüfft davor stand.

"Ein kindischer Brauch, den mein Vater jedes Jahr zu hegen pflegt. Als würde ich noch an den

Nikolaus glauben."

Lan sah leicht bedrückt zu Chaud rüber, dessen Blick auf einmal so geistesabwesend war. Doch

das änderte sich schlagartig, als Chaud dies bemerkte und ihn dann durchdringend ansah.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier, Hikari?" erfüllte seine strenge Stimme den Raum, hinterließ eine

unangenehme Stille, für die selbst das Knistern des Kaminfeuers als zu laut empfunden wurde.

"Ich..." Lan fand keine Worte, konnte seinen Beweggrund nicht nennen für sein hiesiges Dasein.

Plötzlich löste sich der Haken der Monstersocke und fiel direkt über den Braunhaarigen;

vereinleibte sich ihn. Beide Jungs schrieen erschrocken auf.

"LAN!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Chaud zu ihm rüber, welcher versuchte, sich aus dem

riesigen Ding zu befreien bzw. den Ausgang daraus zu finden, was leider missglückte, da er sich in

die falsche Richtung bewegte. Doch dann fiel auch noch der Strom aus und das Licht des

Deckenkronleuchters erlosch mit einem Mal. Mühevoll tastete sich der junge Blaze heran, bis er

den samtartigen Stoff der Nikolaussocke spürte.

"Hikari! Wo hast du dich verkrochen?! wühl" "Hier irgendwo! Ich seh' nicht mal die Hand vor

Augen!" Mit der Hand an die Stirn schlagend, suchte er nach dem Eingang dieses Dinges, konnte

nicht glauben, dass das alles geschah. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, kletterte er hinein und

wollte Lan wieder da rausholen.

"Hikari! Jetzt komm endlich hierher!"

Und ohne aufzupassen, drang er weiter hinein in das tiefe Nichts dieser uminösen Socke, die

schon einer kleinen Höhle ähnelte, und stolperte sogleich über Lans Bein, der orientierungslos

auf dem Boden gekrabbelt hatte. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei fiel er nach vorn und direkt

auf Lans Rücken.

Dann war erstmal für einen Moment Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Jeder spürte den Körper des

anderen, die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Lan fühlte den warmen Atem Chauds im Nacken und

sein aufgeregt schlagendes Herz gegen seinen Rücken pochen. Und zu allem (Un)glück lag auch

noch dessen linke Hand auf der seinigen. Eine ungemein prekäre Situation.

Als der Weißhaarige endlich wieder zur Besinnung kam, rückte er unverzüglich von Lan runter und

ging ein wenig auf Abstand.

"Sorry..." murmelte er, gerade noch zu Hören. "Ni..nicht so schlimm." stotterte Lan, bekam leichte

Hitzewallungen im Gesicht. Und wieder kehrte Ruhe zwischen beiden ein, die jedoch der

Protoman-Besitzer dann unterbrach.

"Warum bist du hierher gekommen, Hikari?" Doch diesmal klang sie etwas sanfter, nicht so

gereizt wie vorhin.

"Warum nennst du mich immer bei meinem Nachnamen? Vorhin hast du das auch nicht getan."

Der Braunschopf wich geschickt der Frage aus, so dachte er zumindest.

"Warum bist du hier, Lan?" setzte Chaud fort, drängte auf eine Antwort, was er auch betonte,

indem er sich wieder dem anderen näherte. Und das bemerkte natürlich der Angesprochene, dem

ein seltsam kribbelnder Schauer befiel.

Unsicher klammerte er sich in den Stoff seiner Hose, platzte fast vor Nervosität.

"I..i..ich wollte, d..dass du heute..nicht so alleine bist blush"

Jetzt war es raus! Er hatte es ihm gesagt! Und nun? Nun konnte er vor Scham im Boden versinken...

Chaud dagegen blieb stumm bei diesem klaren Zuneigungsgeständnis. In seinem Kopf war ein

einziges Chaos an Gefühlen, die von Unverständnis bis Unsicherheit gingen.

Auf einmal, geführt von seinem Herzen, als ob sein Körper einen eigenen Willen hatte, beugte er

sich langsam vor, erahnte, wo das Gesicht des anderen war.

Erschrocken wandte Lan sein Antlitz in seine Richtung und bevor er etwas verlauten konnte, hatte

er die Lippen Chauds auf seinen zu spüren bekommen. Ein einfacher Kuss, welcher dennoch

weich und sinnlich war und seine Wahrnehmung benebelte.

Doch so schnell, wie der Kuss ging, war er auch wieder vorbei.

Ruckartig zog sich der Ältere von beiden zurück, schrie innerlich auf, was er da gerade getan hatte,

und begann zu zweifeln. War das richtig, was er gemacht hatte, war das die richtige Entscheidung?

Vielleicht war das ja keine Zuneigung, die Lan ihm erklärte, sondern eher Mitleid, das er wohl mit

ihm hatte.

Doch dies änderte sich, als er unerwarteter Weise selbst vom anderen geküsst wurde, weitaus

leidenschaftlicher und begieriger, wie er feststellen musste, als dessen Zunge sich in seinen Mund

schob. Zuerst wusste Chaud nicht, wie ihm geschah, wurde regelrecht überrumpelt mit dieser

Konfrontation. Doch als er selbst dieses Verlangen hochkommen verspürte, verfing er sich mit

Lans weichem und doch auch hartem Organ und es begann ein Kampf um Dominanz, den keiner

von beiden aufzugeben versuchte.

Eng umschlungen krallten sich beide im Haar des anderen fest, wollten jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers

mit ihm teilen. Doch nach einer Weile kam der Drang nach Luft und so mussten sie sich unwillkürlich

voneinander trennen.

Völlig außer Atem hielten sie sich im Arm. Nah an seinem Ohr flüsterte Lan Chaud etwas zu, was

den Jungen dazu bewegte, den Brünetten noch fester an sich zu drücken...

Irgendwann schaltete sich der Strom wieder ein, so dass beide durch das durchschimmernde Licht

in der Socke endlich wieder ins Freie hinauskrabbeln konnten.

"Puh! Ich dachte schon, wir kommen da nie raus!" "Wenn man so ungeschickt ist wie du, kein

Wunder fg" "Hey!"

Grummelnd holte Lan sein PET heraus und wollte nachsehen, wie es Megaman ging. Doch zu

seiner Verwunderung war sein NetNavi nicht auf dem Bildschirm.

"WAAAAH! Megaman ist verschwunden! 0 " "Idiot. Der ist in meinem PET." "Was?!" "Bei

Protoman." "Megaman?!"

i"Daisuki..."/i

OWARI

(1) ist Japanisch für "lecker, schmeckt gut"


	7. 7 Türchen Kizuna Ein besonderer Advent...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 7. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Kizuna  
**Titel:** Ein besonderer Adventkalender  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing: **Masa x Kai  
**Rating:** Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Wow OO , bin ich schon wieder dran, das geht   
schnell freu Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für eure Kommis bedanken, hab  
mich uuuurrr gefreut kommisliebhabunddrück Diese FF hab ich geschrieben,  
weil ich ein bisschen enttäuscht war, wie Kizuna ausging. Also hab ich quasi  
eine Fortsetzung geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt und ich entschuldige mich   
schon mal im Vorfeld dafür, da ich eine Lemon zum ersten Mal schreib.

Enjoy

„RRRRRRRRRRRooooooohaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Dieser Idiot hat schon wieder

aufgelegt."

Kei schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen. Verwirrt blinzelte

er auf die Uhr, die gerade mal hab sieben Uhr anzeigte, und fuhr sich dann leicht entnervt

durch die Haare. Dieser Urschrei konnte nur eines heißen, dass die kleine lästige Ratte von

Bruder wieder bei ihnen schmarotzte. Seit der Nachfolger des Sagano-Gumi Klans Kai bei dem

Duell einfach stehen lassen musste und wegen der Arbeit nach Osaka zurückreiste, war es so,

dass Kai immer wenn er Beziehungsprobleme hatte, zu Ran-chan kam und sich ausheulte. Ab und

zu konnte Kei ja noch verstehen, aber dass es sich nun um fast jeden Tag handelte, machte

seinen Nerven doch zu schaffen. Noch dazu hatte er gestern Nachtschicht geschoben und als

er danach nach Hause fahren wollte, begann es zu schneien. Dieser Umstand hätte Kei

eigentlich erfreut, doch der Schnee war nach kurzer Zeit so dicht, dass er mehrere

Stunden mit dem Auto brauchte. In den Nachrichten hieß es, dass dies der eisigste Winter

war, den Tokio seit langem gesehen hatte.

Also, was tun in dieser Situation? Kei stapfte sauer ins Wohnzimmer, stieß mit einem

lauten Knall die Tür auf. Er wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, doch als er

Kai ansah, blieben ihm die Wörter ihm Hals stecken. Erst konnte er nicht glauben, was

sein kleiner Bruder da anhatte, doch nach dem ersten Schock begann er zu glucksen und

dann auch noch lauthals loszulachen.

Kai und Ran-chan, welcher mit Nadel und Faden vor Kai kniete, sahen erst geschockt zu Kei,

dann blaffte Kai ihn an.

„Schnauze, Affengesicht!" rief er beleidigt.

„Kei…" Ranmaru versuchte noch seinen Geliebten zu warnen, denn er wusste, dass die Beiden

sich nach jedem kurzem Beisammensein in die Wolle kriegten.

„Hngh...Kai, um Gottes Willen,…hihi…was hast du für einen Kimono an?" lachte Kei immer noch.

„Erstens geht dich das nichts an und…" Kai war merkwürdig rot um die Nase geworden, „…und

Zweitens ist das ein Geschenk für Masa."

Kai hatte einen wunderschönen, leuchtend hellbraunen Kimono an, welcher mit dunkelgrünen

Efeuranken verziert war. Das helle Braun unterstützte Kais Augen und brachte diese noch

mehr zur Geltung. Der Kimono wurde nur durch einen dunkelbraunen Obi zusammengehalten,

der jedoch offen auf dem Boden lag. Kais Untergewand war in einem tiefen dunklen Blau

gehalten auf dem kaminrote, nummerierte Täschchen aufgenäht waren. Ran-chan war gerade

dabei gewesen ein weiteres Täschchen aufzunähen, als Kei wutschnaubend ins Zimmer kam.

„Ein Geschenk?" fragte Kei mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Ja, genau. Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, es wird so etwas wie ein Adventkalender."

nuschelte Kai mit hochrotem Kopf und sah dabei aus dem Fenster, wo immer noch reges

Schneetreiben herrschte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften langsam zu dem rund zweieinhalb Stunden entfernten Osaka, wo Masa

wahrscheinlich gerade am Schreibtisch in der Sagano-Gumi Zentrale irgendeinen Papierkram

erledigte, die Kyosuke ihm brachte. Er hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und er

vermisste ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Zwar standen sie immer noch in regelmäßigen Telefonkontakt,

doch seit dem Duell, welches vor ungefähr drei Monaten stattfand, hatten sie sich nicht mehr

gesehen. Kai wurde es langsam zu bunt, er wollte Masa endlich wieder sehen und so beschloss er

einfach, nach Osaka zu fahren und ihm einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Außerdem hatte Kai die

Entscheidung getroffen, endlich mit Masa zu schlafen. Schon lange sehnte er sich danach in den

starken Armen seines Geliebten gehalten zu werden, um dort die Sicherheit und Wärme erleben zu

können, die er so dringend benötigte. Er wollte die Nähe und Liebe Masas nicht missen und seine

Idee mit dem Adventkalender würde Masa sicherlich gefallen.

„…Erde an Kai…"

„Was?" fragte Kai und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Ich nehme an, da du dir diesen…ähm…"Adventkalender" von Ran-chan anfertigen lässt, fährst du

recht bald nach Osaka und das heißt wir haben endlich wieder Ruhe vor dir! Ich hoffe nur, du

bleibst etwas länger weg." grinste Kei leicht bösartig und legte bedeutungsvoll seine Arme um

Ranmarus Hüfte, welcher gerade mit dem letzten „Kästchen" fertig geworden war und sich erhob.

Dies schien Ran-chan jedoch nicht zu passen und er bekam eine saftige Kopfnuss und ein stummes

Kopfschütteln.

„Du kannst mich mal…" schimpfte Kai und ging sich umziehen.

„Oh Mann, so eine Nervensäge."

„Kei, versteh doch, dass es ihm wichtig ist. Du solltest deinen Bruder mehr unterstützen." sagte Ran.

„Ist ja gut. Ich werde ihn zum Shinkansen begleiten." lächelte Kei und drückte Ran-chan einen Kuss

auf.

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden Fahrt mit dem Shinkansen hatte Kai das Warten und Sitzen satt, da er

immer aufgeregter wurde. Was Masa wohl zu seinem kleinen Geschenk sagen würde? Ob er es

überhaupt annehmen würde? Kai war froh, als er endlich in der Station ankam und hinaus in die

eisige Kälte ging. In Tokio hätte er wegen des Schneetreibens fast den Zug verpasst.

‚Tu nichts Unanständiges, was ich nicht auch tun würde.' Dass hatte Kei ihm lachend hinterher

gerufen, als sie sich am Bahnhof verabschiedeten. Auch jetzt noch wurde er bei dem Gedanken

rot, wie ihn die ganzen Passagiere angeschaut hatten.

Er lief gerade die ersten paar Meter und überlegte, wohin er wohl als erstes gehen sollte,

wenn er Masa finden wollte. Als jemand plötzlich an seinen Arm zerrte, ihn herumdrehte und

seine Lippen auf Kais drückte.

/Masa ist hier?! Wie ist das möglich?/ dachte sich Kai, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er bei

diesem Kuss nicht lange klar denken konnte und öffnete seine Lippen, damit Masas Zunge

ungehindert eindringen konnte, was sie auch tat. Kai krallte sich in Masas Anzug und stöhnte leise

in den Kuss. Nach eine Weile löste sich Masanori, lächelte seinen jungen Herrn an, welcher mit

hochroten Wangen vor ihm stand.

„Das hätte nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit sein müssen, aber ich freue mich darüber."

gestand sich Kai ein und lächelte zurück. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich komme?"

„Sagen wir so, die Vögel in Tokio zwitscherten es mir." deutete der hoch gewachsene Yakuza

geheimnisvoll an. „Kei, hab ich recht? Dabei wollte ich dich doch überraschen." schmollte Kai.

„Sei ihm nicht böse, er hat es gut gemeint und so konnte ich dich abholen." Lächelte Masa wieder.

„Außerdem hab ich dich schrecklich vermisst, es hat mir hier schon wehgetan." Er zeigte auf sein

Herz, welches bei dem Anblick des Jungen schneller zu schlagen schien. Der Yakuza sah, wie Kai

errötete, was ihn natürlich noch mehr erfreute.

„W…Wollen wir nicht irgendwohin gehen, wo es wärmer ist?" fragte Kai auf einmal sehr aufgeregt.

„Natürlich. Ich bringe dich erst einmal nach Hause."

„Nei…nein. Ich würde gerne mit dir alleine sein, wäre das möglich?" stammelte Kai verlegen.

Masa sah seinen jungen Herrn einen Moment sprachlos an, dann stimmte er dem zu und sie machten

sich auf den Weg zu Masas Stadtwohnung.

/Du wirst da jetzt rausgehen und diesen gut aussehenden, umwerfenden Mann verführen, hast du

mich verstanden?!/ ermutigte sich Kai. Er hatte kurz nachdem sie in Masas Wohnung angekommen

waren, erst einmal geduscht und zog sich gerade seinen „Überraschungskimono" an. Er war total

aufgekratzt und nervös, immerhin würde heute sein erstes Mal sein. Außerdem wurde es langsam

Zeit, dass er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte, schließlich konnte er Masa nicht noch eine Stunde

warten lassen und so ging er mit entschlossener Miene ins Wohnzimmer, wo der zukünftige Chef des

Sagano Klans auf einer Couch saß und einen Scotch trank.

„Hallo, ich dachte schon du wärst in der Badewanne ertrunken?" scherzte Masa.

Kai lächelte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu und ging langsam auf seinen Geliebten zu, der nun

auf der Couch etwas nach vorne gerückt war um sein Glas auf den vor ihm stehenden Tisch

abzustellen. Als Kai Masa erreichte, sah dieser etwas verwundert auf, blieb jedoch auch stumm.

„Masa, zieh mich aus!" flüsterte sein junger Herr mit einem Rotschimmer um die Nase. Der Yakuza

glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch als er in Kais Gesicht sah, war da eine Entschlossenheit, die

vorhin nicht da gewesen war und so machte er sich ans Werk und begann langsam den

dunkelbraunen Obi zu lösen, der den hellbraunen Kimono zusammenhielt. Als er den Kimono leicht

öffnete, kam ein dunkelblaues seidenes Untergewand mit kaminroten nummerierten „Kästchen"

zum Vorschein. Masa schaute den Blonden fragend an.

„Das ist mein Geschenk an dich für den Advent." lächelte Kai schüchtern.

Ihm fiel das blonde, geschmeidige und noch etwas nasse Haar ins Gesicht, als er sich nach vorne

beugte, dem Älteren die Brille abnahm und ihn leicht küsste. Masa staunte nicht schlecht, doch er

ließ es sich nur zu gerne gefallen und er vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Zunge drang leicht durch die

geöffneten Lippen des Jüngeren und begann einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft.

Wie nebenbei zog er Kai auf seinen Schoß, streifte den hellbraunen schweren Kimonostoff von

seinen Schultern und begann, nachdem sie sich aus dem Kuss wegen Luftmangels lösen mussten,

langsam sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, wobei er geschickt in Richtung Ohr wanderte.

Masa wusste, dass sein junger Herr dort sehr empfindlich war.

Kai war inzwischen damit beschäftigt, ihn aus dem störenden Hemd zu befreien, kam jedoch ins

Stocken, als der Ältere sanft in sein Ohr biss.

„Mhh…Masa…" stöhnte Kai leicht und drängte sich näher an ihn. Masa nutzte dies natürlich und

glitt nun mit hauchzarten Küssen den Hals hinab bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein um sich dort

festzusaugen. Doch seine Hände blieben keineswegs untätig, nein, sie wanderten nun über den

spärlich verhüllten Oberkörper des Jungen.

„Ahhh, bitte…." Kai grub seine Finger in Masas dunkelbraunes, glänzendes Haar und befreite Masa

mit fahrigen Bewegungen aus seinem Hemd. Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte Masanori, dass in dem

siebten roten Täschchen etwas versteckt war und zog es neugierig heraus. Es war ein Kondom. Der

Yakuza hob den Kopf und betrachtete seinen jungen Herrn, der mit halb geöffneten Augen, welche

sich leidenschaftlich und voller Erregung in seine brannten, und leicht geöffneten, feuchten Lippen

zu ihm herabblickte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es willst?" fragte Masa nun, den diese Erscheinung nicht kalt ließ. Er

wartete angespannt auf eine Antwort, als er ein geflüstertes ‚Ja' hörte. Masa küsste Kai noch einmal,

hob ihn dann hoch und trug ihn in dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, legte er seinen kostbaren Schatz vorsichtig aufs Bett, setzte sich daneben,

schob den dunkelblauen Stoff des Untergewandes beiseite und begann den Oberkörper des Blonden

langsam zu liebkosen. Als er anfing die Brustwarzen zu streicheln, kam ein lautes Stöhnen aus

Kais Mund und sein Körper bog sich Masas Hand entgegen.

„Ngh…das…ist so…" weiter kam Kai nicht, denn nun spürte er Masas Zunge an seinen

empfindlichen Stellen und war weder in der Lage zu sprechen noch vernünftig zu

denken. Das waren einfach unbeschreibliche Gefühle, die ihn durchfluteten und

immer stärker wurden. Kai warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und wölbte

hin und wieder seinen Körper dem anderen Körper entgegen, der nun halb auf ihm lag

um ihn besser zu spüren und mehr von den lustvollen Gefühlen zu bekommen. Es war

noch besser, als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

Kai war so auf seine Empfindungen konzentriert, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Masas

Liebkosungen in tiefere Gefilde versanken. Kai riss erstaunt die Augen auf und schrie erregt

auf, als er Masas Mund an seinem Penis spürte. Er schob sein Becken dieser heißen Süße

entgegen, die soviel mehr versprach. Doch Hände, welche sich um sein Becken legten, drückten

ihn sanft nach unten.

„Ohh…mmmeinn…Gottt…ngh…Masa…" keuchte Kai lustvoll auf und er fühlte, wie eine heiße

Zunge sein Glied streichelte. Masa ließen die lustvollen und erregenden kleinen Schreie nicht kalt und er

musste sich eingestehen, dass er bald nicht mehr konnte, da er sehr erregt war und schon schwer

atmete. Er spreizte Kais Beine vorsichtig noch ein Stück, legte sich ganz auf ihn und rieb langsam

sein Glied an dem von Kai.

„Ahhmmmhh…Kai…ich kann bald nicht mehr…" keuchte Masa. Auch Kai gab ein zustimmendes

Nicken von sich, da er schon vor einiger Zeit die Fähigkeit zu sprechen eingebüßt hatte. Schnell

entfernte Masa die lästigen Kleidungsstücke, nahm dann eine Tube Gel, tat etwas von

dem Inhalt auf seine Finger und positionierte diese an Kais Hintern. Masa glitt über die Lippen des

Jüngeren und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, dass er keine Angst haben musste, woraufhin er ein

leichtes Nicken bekam.

Kai spürte einen Finger langsam in sich eindringen. Er verspannte sich kurz, da es sich ungewohnt

anfühlte und auch ein bisschen kalt wegen des Gels war, aber er hatte keine Schmerzen. Nach einiger

Zeit bewegte sich der Finger in ihm vorsichtig und er spürte, wie dies ungeahnte neue Gefühle

heraufbeschwor. Kai keuchte erregt auf und bewegte sich anfangs langsam, dann immer schneller

gegen den Finger. Als Masa sah, dass Kai sich entspannte und sich auch noch gegen seine Finger

bewegte, drang er mit einem Zweiten und nach kurzer Zeit auch noch mit einem Dritten in ihn ein.

Kai spürte nun drei Finger in sich und ließ seine Hüfte immer schneller kreisen, keuchte dabei immer wieder

lustvoll auf und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihm explodieren, denn Masa hatte

genau seinen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Er schrie laut auf und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und

bäumte sich auf. Das war das Zeichen auf das Masa gewartet hatte, er zog seine Finger zurück

und streifte sich schnell das Kondom über.

„Bitte…mach schnell,…ahh…es ist soo…heiß…" keuchte Kai. Masa lächelte ihn liebevoll an,

hob Kais Hüfte etwas an um besser in ihn dringen zu können und schob sich nun langsam in den

Körper unter ihm. Kai krallte sich vor Erregung ins Bettzeug, warf seinen Kopf hin und her und

stöhnte dazwischen immer wieder auf. Als Masa ganz eingedrungen war, wartete er kurz bis sich

Kai entspannt hatte und begann langsam in den jungen Körper zu stoßen. Gleichzeitig umfasste er

sanft Kais Gesicht und verwickelte ihn wieder in einen heißen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Der junge Herr passte sich den Stößen des Yakuza sofort problemlos an und bewegte sein Becken

entgegen den immer härter werdenden Stößen. Als Masa den Kuss beendete, wanderte er über die

inzwischen fein mit Schweiß überzogene Brust zu den Brustwarzen, biss sanft hinein und saugte

sanft daran, was ihm einen heiseren, erstickten Schrei einbrachte.

„Maa…saaa…könntesttt…duu, ich meine,…würdest du…fester…ähhmmm…" stammelte Kai erregt Der Größere lachte

leise auf und gab seinem Geliebten einen süßen Kuss, bevor er Kais Hüften noch mehr anhob um

dann härter einzudringen. Er spürte, dass Kai schon nahe an der Grenze zum Orgasmus stand und

nahm nun auch seine Hand zu Hilfe und verwöhnte den Jungen. Die Stöße und die Hand des

Älteren taten ihr übriges. Der Kleinere kam mit einem lauten Schrei in Masas Hand, worauf sich

die Muskeln Kais um Masa zusammenzog und er auch keuchend zum Höhepunkt kam.

Kai war danach so benommen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Masa sich neben ihn legte, sie beide

zudeckte und ihn in den Armen haltend einschlief.

Schwache Sonnenstrahlen, die sich den Weg durch die grauen Winterwolken bahnen konnten,

fielen fahl ins Schlafzimmer und weckten langsam, aber sicher Kai auf. Dieser grummelte

vor sich hin, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich näher an die wärmende Quelle.

„Guten Morgen. Schon wach?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Kai schreckte leicht auf und sah

Masa an. Er erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht und wurde wieder rot, woraufhin der Ältere

in Lachen ausbrach.

„He, was gibt's da zu lachen?" brauste der Kleine auf, wurde aber durch einen schönen langen

Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Danke, für den Adventkalender. So etwas hätte ich gerne nächstes Jahr wieder." grinste Masa.

„Erst nächstes Jahr wieder? Und was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?" fragte Kai nun amüsiert.

„Nun, da werden wir schon etwas finden."

Masa zog Kai in einen süßen Kuss. Dies würde bestimmt noch ein schöner Advent, da

noch viele Kästchen geöffnet werden mussten.

Owari


	8. 8 Türchen Yami no Matsuei Ein Weihnac...

Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 8. Türchen

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Title: Ein Weihnachtsmärchen

Autor: Ayase

Mail: Sasorigmx.at

Pairing: Tsuzuki Hisoka

Rating: PG, sap, Humor, OOC (war nicht ganz zu verhindern, ich hoffe es hält sich in Grenzen)

Disclaimer: Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen. Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon gar nicht.

Persönlicher Kommentar: uff Hab es geschafft sie ist fertig Die Story ist frei nach Charles Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte (ich hoffe das sagt man so). Aufgrund der Länge, ist sie in zwei Teile aufgeteilt, der zweite ist der längere Teil und kommt bald.

Ich möchte mich bei meinem Betareader Chinese-kitty/Omi-chan ganz herzlich bedanken, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Ja was kann man noch sagen.....genau viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Enjoy o

Tokyo, gegen 1900…

Leise fielen die Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab. Es war später Nachmittag, die Sonne hatte sich bereits hinter den Horizont zurückgezogen. Der Laternenanzünder hatte schon mit seiner Runde begonnen, und so wurde langsam die Finsternis durch einzelne kleine Öllämpchen erhellt. Und so begann die Nacht vor Weihnachten.

Obwohl sich bereits überall in den Straßen von Tokyo die Menschen auf den Heimweg von ihren Arbeiten machten, wurde immer noch in einem Laden in einer Seitengasse der großen Hauptstrasse gearbeitet. Das Geschäft sah von heraußen etwas heruntergekommen aus, die Farbe blätterte von den Wänden herunter, die Türklinke war abgegriffen. Obwohl es so aussah, als ob es schon geschlossen war, konnte man durch den schwachen Schein der Lampen erkennen, dass noch immer geschäftig gearbeitet wurde.

Ein kleines Schildchen über der Türe verkündete Kazutaka und Oriya Kuchenimporte. Die Menschen von Tokyo kennen Kazutaka, er betrieb dieses Geschäft mit einem Partner, bis dieser vor einem Jahr verstarb, doch er ist kein Mann, mit dem man gerne redet. Kazutaka Muraki ist jemand der immer versucht, das Beste für sich heraus zu holen. Das ist in seinem Verständnis Geld. Und ebenso nicht zurückschreckt über Leichen zu gehen, um es zu bekommen.

Genau jener Mann sitzt zu dieser Stunde in seinem Büro und tut das, was er am liebsten tut: Geld zählen, oder genauer gesagt, den Umsatz des heutigen Tages. Weihnachten ist für einen Kuchenimporteur eine sehr stressige Zeit, die Menschen wollen ihren Weihnachtskuchen, und sein Geschäft ist nun mal dafür bekannt, das man dort die besten Kuchen von ganz Tokyo bekommt. Die Menschen kommen zu ihm um das Beste zu bekommen und sie kommen, selbst wenn er seine Wahre überteuert verkauft, in Scharen, was seine heutigen Einnahmen bezeugen.

Muraki beschäftigt zwei Angestellte. Diese müssen sich um den Verkauf, Lagerbestand und die Buchhaltung kümmern. Einer von ihnen heißt Asato Tsuzuki und der andere Terazuma Hajime. Beide begannen zusammen in diesem Geschäft zu arbeiten, zu erst konnten sie sich beide nicht leiden, aber als sie sahen wie Kazutaka sie behandelte, schlossen sie Waffenstillstand, um sich gegen das wahre Böse zu verbünden. Nämlich ihren Chef.

Im Moment haben die beiden Angestellten ein schwerwiegendes Problem. In den vergangenen Jahren hatten sie immer am Abend vor Weihnachten eine Weihnachtsreputation bekommen. Diese Reputation hatte immer aus einem Weihnachtskuchen bestanden, Geld hatten sie nie bekommen. Oriya war zwar geizig, aber nicht so wie Kazutaka, er hatte zumindest einen Kuchen hergegeben. Meist war dieser Kuchen im Laufe des Transportes beschädigt worden also unverkäuflich, so konnte man ihn ja auch dem Personal geben, ohne Verlust zu machen. Ihre Kleine verbale Auseinandersetzung war inzwischen schon recht handgreiflich geworden, denn es ging darum, wer in die Höhle des Löwen gehen sollte, freundlich „schöne Weihnachten" wünschen und nach dem Kuchen fragen. Doch weder Terazuma noch Tsuzuki waren so lebensmüde es zu wagen. Hajime hatte aber Asato gekonnt in den Schwitzkasten genommen, und gab ihm nun auf sehr nette Art zu verstehen, dass Tsuzuki derjenige sein würde, der als Abendessen des Löwen enden würde, er drückte zu.

´´ Okay Tsuzuki, nachdem ich der Stärkere von uns beiden bin und du leicht blau anläufst, würde ich sagen, ich habe gewonnen und du gehst zu Muraki hinein. Klar?'´

´´ .......................´´

´´ Oh, sollte dich vielleicht loslassen bevor du umkippst.´´ Hajime löste den Klammergriff um Tsuzuki und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine.

´´ ...Danke...´´, brachte Asato leise keuchend heraus.

´´ Dort ist die Tür. Auf auf, ich drück dir sogar die Daumen, dass du lebend wieder raus kommst. Ich kann dich ja nicht sterben lassen, was würde Hisoka dazu sagen.´´

Mit einem Seufzer auf den Lippen begann Tsuzuki auf die Bürotür seinen Chefs zu zu schleichen, in seinen Gedanken spielte er bereits die verschiedensten Todesarten durch, die ihm hinter der alten Holztüre erwarteten. Er klopfte an, nicht zu fest aber auch nicht zu leise und wartete darauf, dass er hinein gebeten wurde. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Wartens, konnte man von drinnen ein energisch gesprochenes ´´Herein vernehmen.

Asato drückte die Klinke hinunter, betrat das Büro seines Chefs, und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder, und wartete, dass er angesprochen würde. Er sah sich etwas um, das Büro hatte sich nicht viel verändert seit er das erste Mal hier gestanden hatte, der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet, ein großer Mahagoni Schreibtisch, dahinter ein großes Fenster, durch das man die schneebedeckte Strasse sehen konnte, sowie rechts und links vom Fenster standen zwei große Kästen, in denen verschiedenster Krimskrams gelagert würde. Doch wohl am auffälligsten war der große Safe, der genau hinter dem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster stand. Nur Muraki selbst wusste die Kombination dazu, nie ließ er einen anderen an sein wertvolles Geld.

Kazutaka sah von den Papieren die er gerade durchsah auf, und schien Tsuzuki genauest zu mustern. Manche Leute meinten sogar, Muraki könnte lesen was jemand dachte.

´´ Was willst du Asato? Zeit ist Geld, also mach schnell. Ich hab' nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.´´

´´ Ich möchte ihnen im Namen der gesamten Belegschaft, also Terazuma und mir, ein schönes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest wünschen.´´

´´Aha, gut, du kannst wieder gehen. Oder war sonst noch etwas?´´

Tsuzuki stand noch immer bei der Türe und schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er den Kuchen zur Sprache bringen sollte. Aber seine Schwäche für süßes ließ ihn seinen Mut wieder finden.

´´ Ahmm, ich wollte noch fragen, wie es mit unserer Weihnachtsreputation aussieht?´´

´´ Nein, dieses Jahr gibt es keinen. Ich finde, dass ich auch mit beschädigten Kuchen Geld machen kann, da werde ich ja nichts verschwenden.´´

´´ Aber Sir, morgen ist Weihnachten. ´´

´´ Weihnachten, Weihnachten. Uninteressant, da kann man kein Geld machen.´´

´´ Sir, wie können sie nur so herzlos sein, wir arbeiten jetzt schon so lange für sie, und das für einen Hungerlohn!!´´ als er mit dem Satz geendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass er den ganzen Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte, und er konnte an dem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen seines Chefs erkennen, dass er nicht gerade erfreut darüber war.

´´ Also das denken sie über mich, aber wenn ich ihnen nicht genug bezahle, dann können sie gleich gehen und ihren Freund nehmen sie gleich mit. Sie sind beide entlassen! Kommen sie mir nie wieder unter die Augen, verschwinden sie!!!!!´´

Tsuzuki nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief aus der Türe. Draußen erwartete ihn schon sein Kollege.

´´Was ist denn passiert? Warum hat sich denn der Alte so aufgeregt?´´

´´ ................. Er.........er........hat uns rausgeschmissen..........´´

´´ WAS!! Tsuzuki!! Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?´´

´´ Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt...´´

´´ Seit ihr Beiden immer noch da! Verschwindet endlich!!!´´ konnten sie die Stimme ihres Ex-Chefs vernehmen.

Die Beiden suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich schweigend auf den Heimweg. Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich ihre Wege an einer Kreuzung.

´´ Es tut mir leid Terazuma. Wegen mir hast du jetzt deinen Job verloren.´´

´´Ach mach' dir nix draus. Früher oder später musste das geschehen bei dem alten Geizhals. Viel Glück Tsuzuki, und dennoch schöne Weihnachten.´´

´´ Danke dir auch, sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Langsam machte sich Tsuzuki auf den Heimweg. Der Schnee knirschte bei jedem Schritt. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und die Wolken waren aufgerissen. Es sah nach einer sternenklaren und bitterkalten Nacht aus. Die Gassen waren leer geworden, die meisten Menschen saßen wohl nun zu Hause beim Kamin und freuten sich auf das kommende Weihnachtsfest.

Von irgendwoher, konnte er Weihnachtssänger hören, die Menschen mit Weihnachtsliedern unterhielten.

Was sollte her noch tun? Er hatte seinen Job verloren und es würde dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtskuchen geben. Er konnte die enttäuschten Gesichter der Kleinen richtig vor sich sehen. Kazusa, die Zwillinge Yuma und Soya und den Kleinen Hijiri, das Nesthäkchen. Obwohl sie nicht seine eigenen Kinder waren. Wenn Hisoka schwanger werden würde, würde er sicher ein interessantes Bild abgeben. Aber er liebte sie wie seine eigenen. Er hatte sie auf den Straßen aufgelesen. Ohne Familie hätten sie nicht lange überlebt, also hatte er sie mitgenommen und ihnen ein zu hause gegeben. Hisoka war am Anfang nicht so begeistert gewesen aber inzwischen würde er die vier für Nichts auf der Welt eintauschen.

In seinen Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er schon in die Straße eingebogen war, in der sein kleines Häuschen stand. Manche würden sagen, dass es nur wie ein größerer Schuppen aussah, aber für ihn war es viel mehr. Hisoka hielt es immer gepflegt und aufgeräumt, und der kleine Garten war ideal für die Kinder, damit sie draußen spielen konnten. Er sperrte die Türe auf und hörte bereits fröhliches Kinderlachen. Und er fasste sich den Entschluss, auch durch die Entlassung, dieses Weihnachten zu einem der Schönsten zu machen.

Etwa um dieselbe Zeit wie Tsuzuki die Haustüre aufschloss, hatte Muraki die Zählung des heutigen Umsatzes beendet und machte sich nun selbst auf den Heimweg. Obwohl er einer der reichsten Männer der Stadt war, zog er es vor zu Fuß zu gehen, anstatt wie es sich gehörte mit einer Kutsche zu fahren. Aber eine Kutsche bedeutete Ausgaben, zuerst die Kutsche selbst, dann brauchte man Pferde und Hafer um die Pferde zu füttern, einen Kutscher brauchte man natürlich auch, weil selber fahren, nein, das durfte man nicht und den Stall nicht zu vergessen, um alles unterzustellen. Nein, das schrie ja richtig nach extrem hohen Ausgaben.

Kazutaka Muraki lebte in einen der nobelsten Vierteln Tokyos. Aber selbst das konnte nichts daran ändern, dass das Haus heruntergekommen aussah. Die Fassade bröckelte ab, die Tür hing verzogen in den Angeln, und die Fenster sollten dringend geputzt werden. Doch da es keine Hausbesorger gab, würde dies alles so bleiben wie es war.

Langsam schritt er die Stiegen in den ersten Stock hinauf und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, um seinen Mantel abzulegen. So wie das Haus von außen aussah, genau das gleiche Bild spiegelte sich auch im Inneren wider. Die Tapete ging von den Wänden herunter der Verputz bröckelte ab. Eingerichtet war es, als ob man in einem Haus stand, dass gerade gepfändet worden ist und nicht von einem reichen Mann bewohnt wurde.

Das Wohnzimmer allerdings war ein Raum wo man erkennen konnte, dass jemand in diesem Haus, aller widrigen Umstände zum Trotz doch lebte. Es hatte eine angemessene Möblierung, einen großen Kamin, Sesseln, einen Esstisch und einen großen Ohrensessel, der vor den Kamin stand.

Muraki hatte sich seiner Alltagsklamotten entledigt und eine Yukata angezogen. Er holte sich etwas zum Essen aus der Küche, die sich im Erdgeschoss befand. Nicht gerade sehr viel hatte sie zu bieten. Sein heutiges Abendessen würde aus ein paar Maki bestehen. Nachdem er sich noch ein Gläschen Sake eingegossen hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss. Er machte es sich mit dem Essen und einer Zeitung im Sessel bequem. Insbesondere stachen ihm die Zeitungsberichte über Schuldner ins Auge. Er verstand nicht, wie es möglich war, nur sein ganzes Geld auszugeben. Aber wenn man es für soviel Unwichtiges ausgab, konnte es schon leicht sein.

So verbrachte er seinen Abend mit Zeitung lesen. Aber irgendwann wurden seine Augenlider immer schwerer und er schlief ein, die Zeitung, die er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel unbemerkt zu Boden.

Er schreckte plötzlich aus seinem Schlaf und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Er blickte sich um und erkannte, dass er anscheinend beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein musste. Doch was hatte ihn geweckt? Da hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag. Es war das Stunden schlagen der Pendeluhr seines Großvaters gewesen, die vergessen im Eingangsbereich stand und ihn anscheinend geweckt hatte. Ein schneller Blick auf seine Taschenuhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade Mitternacht geschlagen hatte. Nur etwas verwunderte ihn. Bis heute hatte er noch nie die Uhr gehört, wenn sie unten im Erdgeschoss schlug. Er entschied sich, die restlichen Stunden der Nacht doch in seinem Futon im Schlafzimmer zu verbringen und machte sich auf den Weg in den angrenzenden Raum, als er erneut etwas hörte. Es hörte sich an, wie etwas Metallenes, das über den Boden gezogen wurde. Nicht schnell sondern eher langsam, als ob derjenige, der zog, immer wieder Pausen machen müsste.

Muraki kam das Ganze etwas unheimlich vor, und er spekulierte schon, ob das ein Einbrecher sein konnte, der sich sein Vermögen holen wollte. Er nahm sein Katana vom Kaminsims, wo es lag, seit dem Tag, an dem es Oriya ihm vermacht hatte und begab sich in das Untergeschoss. Am halben Weg über die Treppe hinab, konnte er eine Bewegung ausmachen und als er sich in die Richtung drehte, konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen. Vor ihm stand niemand anderer als sein alter Partner und bester freund Oriya, derselbe Mann, den er vor einem Jahr zu Grabe getragen hatte.

´´Guten Abend alter Freund.´´ sprach dieses etwas. Konnte man es einen Geist nennen? Aber es gab doch keine Geister, oder?

´´...O...Or...Oriya… aber wie kann das sein...du ...bist ...tot.´´

´´ Jep, das bin ich. Ist ein seltsames Gefühl, sage ich dir. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um über meinen momentanen Zustand zu plaudern. Ich bin ihr um dich zu warnen. Das du dieselben Fehler wie ich begehen wirst und dann so endest wie ich.´´

Muraki sah ihn sich nun zum ersten Mal genauer an und erkannte was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Sein Freund hatte um den ganzen Körper Ketten gelegt, die an Händen und Füßen fest angekettet waren. Obwohl, eigentlich sah er genauso gut aus, als er noch lebte. Die langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wirr vom Kopf herab. Auch trug er die für ihn so typische Yukata. Wenn er sich nicht 100ig sicher gewesen wäre, dass sein Freund tot war, dieser Anblick hätte ihn zweifeln lassen.

´´Wenn du dein Leben nicht bald änderst darfst du auch bald so herum laufen, und eines sag ich dir, selbst als Geist werden dich die Anderen verhöhnen und verspotten, wie du es geschafft hast soviel Schuld auf dich zu laden und das in nur einem Menschenleben.´´

´´ Um meiner Warnung Nachdruck zu verleihen, werden dich heute Nacht drei Geister ... hmmm .... kann man sie so nennen ...... ja ... drei Geister besuchen. Zu jeder Stunde einer, sei also gewarnt, Kazutaka Muraki!!´´

´´Okay, und was jetzt Oriya?´´

´´ Ich muss zurück. Habe nur für eine halbe Stunde Ausgang bekommen. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und man sieht sich.´´ Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon verschwunden.

´´ Oh man! Ich muss eindeutig zu viel Sake getrunken haben, dass ich mir schon einbilde, mit meinem alten Freund zu plaudern. Geister... tz.´´ Mit diesen Worten begab sich Muraki wieder in den ersten Stock und dieses mal gleich ins Bett.

Doch die Zeit schritt unbeeindruckt voran und so schlug bald darauf die alte Pendeluhr ein Uhr morgens und kündigte das Erscheinen des ersten Geistes an.

Fortsetzung folgt morgen


	9. 9 Türchen Yami no Matsuei Ein Weihnach...

Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 9. Türchen

Fandom: Yami no Matsuei

Title: Ein Weihnachtsmärchen / Teil 2

Autor: Ayase

Mail: Sasorigmx.at

Pairing: Tsuzuki Hisoka

Rating: PG, sap, Humor, OOC (war nicht ganz zu verhindern, ich hoffe es hält sich in Grenzen)

Disclaimer: Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen. Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon gar nicht.

Persönlicher Kommentar: Hallo! Hier habt ihr nun den zweiten Teil meines Weihnachtsmärchens. Ich hoffe, euch hat der erste Teil gefallen und macht euch nun über den zweiten her o.

Enjoy o

´´Aufwachen...... HEH, du Schlafmütze! AUFWACHEN!!!!´´

Muraki führ sehr unsanft aus seinen Träumen, irgendjemand hatte ihm lauthals ins Ohr gebrüllt. ´Na hoffentlich gibt das keinen Gehörschaden.´

Er rapelte sich hoch, setzte sich in seinem Futon auf und sah sich den jemand an, der ihn da so unhöflich geweckt hatte. Er konnte kaum glauben, was da vor ihm stand. Wie sollte er das Wesen beschreiben. Es sah aus wie ein Vogel, ein über dimensionaler Vogel, könnte eine Eule sein,... ja könnte es wirklich sein. Eine Eule, die sehr bunt gekleidet war. In verschiedenen Rottönen, und eine sehr große Mütze auf dem Kopf hatte. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, fing diese Eule an zu sprechen.

´´ Guten Morgen, das darf man jetzt schon sagen, ich bin Goshoshin. Meine Brüder wirst du heute noch kennen lernen und ich bin ihr, weil ich gerade im Moment den Job als Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht habe. Komm, komm auf Muraki, wir haben nur eine Stunde und so viel zu tun, wir sind schon zwei Minuten im Verzug. Hop Hop´´, plapperte das kleine Wesen munter drauf los, ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Kazutaka musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was er da alles gehört hatte. Dieses kleine Etwas wollte also, dass er mit ihm mitkam, und behauptete auch noch so ganz nebenbei der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht zu sein.

´´Wo wollen wir den zuerst hin?´´, die kleine Geistereule zog einen Notizblock aus der Tasche und begann darin zu blättern. Irgendwann schien sie dann den richtigen Eintrag gefunden zu haben.

´´Ah da ist ja der Eintrag: Muraki sechs Jahre alt. Genau, da müssen wir zuerst hin. Nur keine Scheu, nimm meine Hand und wir können loslegen.´´

Goshoshi streckte seine Hand aus, da aber Kazutaka zögerte sie zu ergreifen, schabte er nach dem Handgelenk des anderen und weg waren sie. Die Welt um sie veränderte sich, und wurde grau.

´´Ahm, was ist geschehen? Warum ist alles auf einmal grau?´´

´´ Das soll uns noch mehr verdeutlichen, dass das was wir sehen, die Vergangenheit ist. Ach ja, die Personen können uns nicht sehen, da wir nur Beobachter sind und hier nichts verändern können, da bereits alles geschehen ist.´´

Sie befanden sich in einem großen alten Haus, irgendwie kamen ihm die Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände sehr bekannt vor. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um alles genau zu betrachten. Und dann hörte er es, den dumpfen Schlag einer Pendeluhr. Einen Schlag, der so unverkennbar war. Die Uhr seines Großvaters, die zuerst im Haus seiner Eltern und nun in seinem Eigenen stand. Dann müsste dies das Haus seiner Eltern sein, in dem er, bis ihn sein Vater aufs Internat brachte, lebte. Goshoshin war etwas von ihm weggegangen und hatte eine Türe geöffnet, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. Bedeutete ihm nun mit einer energischen Handbewegung durch die Türe zu treten. Er schritt darauf zu und mit jedem Schritt fragte er sich wohl, was ihn hinter der Türe erwarten würde.

Als er durch die Türe schritt, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Jungen mit schneeweißen Haaren, der mit einer Puppe spielte. Der Junge spielte fröhlich vor sich hin, und obwohl er alleine war, schien er glücklich zu sein.

´´Du siehst sehr glücklich aus an diesem Weihnachtsfest. Die Puppe hast du von deiner Mutter bekommen, dein Vater meinte, das wäre kein Spielzeug für einen Jungen, aber du konntest dir kein Besseres vorstellen. Deine Mutter schenkte dir zu jedem Weihnachten und Geburtstag eine andere, bis zu ihrem Tod. Du hast sie gesammelt. Doch nach dem Tod deiner Mutter hat dann dein Vater alle zerstört, bevor er dich wegschickte. Er meinte, sie erinnern ihn zu sehr an deine Mutter. Für dich aber waren die Puppen die einzige Erinnerung an sie.´´ während er sprach war er an das Fenster getreten und sah hinaus.

´´Du warst in deiner Kindheit glücklich, du könntest dich freuen, aber warum bist du jetzt so ein Griesgram, der nur ans Geld denkt. Wo ist der Junge geblieben der sich einst mit anderen freuen konnte?´´

Der Junge ist erwachsen geworden. Geld ist nun mal wichtig und Weihnachten ist nur irgend ein sentimentales Fest, das keinerlei Bedeutung für mich hat.´´

´´Naja, wir müssen weiter, die Zeit drängt.´´, Goshoshin hatte wieder in seiner Tasche gekramt und hatte dieses Mal einen Wecker zu Tage befördert. Muraki fragte sich langsam was die Geisteule wohl noch so alles in den Taschen versteckt hatte.

Wieder verschwand die Umgebung und beide fanden sich in einem großen Speisesaal wieder, in dem Kinder aßen und scherzten. Der Raum war schön und hell dekoriert, und es stand sogar ein Weihnachtsbaum in einer Ecke das Saales.

´´Erkennst du es wieder?´´

´´ Ja, es kommt mir bekannt vor. Das ist der Speisesaal des Internates, wohin mich mein Vater gebracht hatte.´´

Sie gingen an den Massen von Schülern vorbei, auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil zu, auf dem etwa 10 Burschen saßen. Sie schienen sich gerade darüber zu unterhalten, was sie wohl für Geschenke bekommen würden. Muraki erkannte sich auch wieder. Er war zu jener Zeit etwa 14 Jahre gewesen, seine Haare gingen ihm nun bis zum Kinn. Das war das Gute, wenn man etwas von den Erziehungsberechtigten weiter weg lebte. Man könnte sich kleinere Dinge erlauben, die sonst nur Streit ausgelöst hätten.

´´Du siehst auch hier wieder glücklich aus.´´

´´Tztz....´´

´´ Du hattest zu jener Zeit Träume und Wünsche. Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?´´

´´ Sie waren nur Träume, nicht stark genug, der Realität zu trotzen.´´

´´ Das ist traurig, denn was ist schon ein Leben ohne Träume. Ein sehr trostloses, scheint mir.´´ dabei sah er Muraki ganz besonders intensiv an.

´´Was glotzt du so?´´

Goshoshin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. ´´ Die Leute heute haben einfach keinen Respekt vor uns. Vor einigen Jahren war das noch ganz anders, und die Arbeit viel leichter.´´

Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen gelegt hatte, wurde plötzlich durch einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zerrissen.

´´Was ist das?!´´

´´Oh mein Wecker. Wir müssen los, Zeit ist um und Überstunden werden nicht bezahlt.´´

Die kleine Geistereule griff sich wieder Murakis Handgelenk und innerhalb eines Augenblicks, waren sie wieder im Schlafzimmer, von wo aus sie gestartet waren.

´´ Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe, und grüßen sie bitte meinen Bruder.´´, und mit einer schnellen Verbeugung war der Geist auch schon verschwunden.

Der Kuchenimporteur stand nun ganz alleine in seinem Zimmer und versuchte, das Geschehene der letzten Stunde zu begreifen. Was war das nur heute für eine Nacht, das er solch seltsame Träume hatte. Er legte sich wieder in seinen Futon, vielleicht konnte er ja noch etwas Schlaf finden.

Doch lange konnte er sich nicht der Stille der Nacht hingeben, denn schon kurze Zeit später kündigte sich mit dem zweiten Schlag der Pendeluhr ein neuer Besucher an.

´´Ahm, entschuldigen sie bitte. Bin ich hier richtig bei Kazutaka Muraki, seines Zeichens Griesgram und Kuchenimporteur?´´

Der Angesprochene öffnete sehr langsam ein Auge, sah sich kurz einmal um, was ihn da angesprochen hatte, schloss wieder sein Auge und tat so als ob er den Eulengeist nicht gesehen hätte.

´´Lass mich schlafen…´´

´´Mit großen Bedauern muss ich mitteilen, dass dieses zu dieser Stunde nicht möglich ist.´´ der Geist zupfte etwas an dem Futon herum. Nachdem er aber keine Reaktion seines Opfers bekam, ließ er den ganzen Futon mit einer schnellen Handbewegung vershwinden.

´´HE! Gib mir sofort mein Eigentum wieder!!´´

´´Sie bekommen es wieder, wenn wir von unserem kleinen Ausflug zurück sind.´´

Muraki sah sich nun das Geistwesen etwas genauer an. Es sah genauso aus wie das andere zuvor, bis auf das seine Kleidung in Blautönen gehalten waren.

´´Warst du nicht schon vorher da?´´

´´ Nein, das vorhin war mein Bruder, Goshoshin der 1., ich bin Goshoshin der 2. Meines Zeichens Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht.´´

´´Seht ihr alle ihn euerer Familie so gleich aus?´´

´´Warum gleich? Es hat doch jeder von uns anders farbige Klamotten an, also eine Verwechslung ist damit ausgeschlossen.´´

´´Ach du liebe Zeit.´´

´´So, aber nachdem du nun wach bist, können wir uns auf die Socken machen. Hand her!´´

Und sobald sich ihre Hände berührten, waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Beide tauchten auf einer Strße in Tokio wieder auf. Es war eine jener Straßen, von denen es in der ganzen Stadt Hunderte gab und sie alle sahen absolut gleich aus. Der Schnee knirschte unter jedem Schritt und Muraki fragte sich, ob er nicht lieber etwas Wärmeres anziehen hätte sollen, als nur seine Yukata.

´´Was machen wir hier?´´

´´Wirst du gleich sehen, wir haben noch ein Stück folge mir.´´ kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg. Kazutaka musst sich beeilen, um mit dem Geist Schritt zu halten. Obwohl höchstens nur 1,10 Meter groß war, hatte die Eule einen ganz schönen Zahn drauf. Nach etwa hundert Meter ereichten sie ein kleines Häuschen, wenn sich so etwas schon so nennen durfte. Goshoshin ging um das Haus herum und blieb vor einem Fenster stehen.

´´Komm sieh' hinein.´´

´´Und für was soll das gut sein?´´

´´ Sieh' selbst.´´

Durch das Fenster konnte man in einen Wohnraum blicken. Es war ein einfach eingerichteter Raum und die Tatamimatten hatten sicher auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Er konnte drei Mädchen miteinander spielen sehen. Ein kleiner Baum stand in einer Ecke und darunter lagen ein paar wenige Geschenke. Anscheinend sollte es bald Abendbrot geben, da in der Mitte des Raumes ein fein säuberlich gedeckter Tisch stand.

´´Was machen wir hier, ich habe nie ins so einem Haus gelebt und diese Kinder kommen mir auch nicht bekannt vor. Warum zeigst du mir das Alles?´´

´´Du musst mehr Geduld haben, schon bald wirst du verstehen.´´

Wieder blickte er durch das Fenster und erkannte nun, dass noch jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren hatte eine Tablett mit Suppenschalen, höchstwahrscheinlich mit Misosuppe gefüllt, und Yakitori hereingebracht. Alles zusammen hatte er auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Er schien etwas zu den Kindern zu sagen, die nun aufhörten zu spielen und sich an den Tisch setzten. Aber immer noch waren zwei Plätze frei. Als letzter berat ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm das Zimmer. Er setzte den Jungen ab und nahm dann gegenüber des Blonden Platz.

´´Komm las uns hineingehen. Hier heraußen können wir ja nichts hören. Komm', gib mir deine Hand, dann gehen wir einfach durch die Wand.´´

´´Aber wie kann man durch eine Holzwand gehen, das ist nicht möglich!´´

´´Ist es doch! Ist einer der Vorteile, wenn man ein Geist ist. Man kommt überall hinein.´´

Die Beiden durchschritten die Wand und standen nun im selben Zimmer, das sie vorhin durch das Fenster gesehen hatten. Nun hatte er auch einen besseren Blick auf alle anwesenden Personen. Die Mädchen waren wieder daran etwas auszuhecken, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Jungen nicht. Es lag nicht an seinen Bewegungen, aber etwas stimmte einfach nicht.

´´ Das ist ja mein ehemaliger Angestellter Tsuzuki. Wusste gar nicht, dass der eine Familie hat. Was ist mit dem Jungen los?´´

´´ Hijiri, so heißt der Kleine, leidet an einer schweren Augenkrankheit, er erblindet langsam. Eine Augenoperation könnte eine Lösung sein, aber nichts ist im Leben umsonst, nicht einmal der Tod.´´

Inzwischen hatten Hisoka, die Kinder und Tsuzuki das Essen beendet und waren dazu übergegangen, kleine Geschenke zu verteilen.

´´Auch wenn ich mich nach einer neuen Stelle umsehen muss, wollte ich nicht darauf verzichten euch eine Freude zu machen.´´

Jedes der Kinder hatte ein bunt eingebacktes Geschenk bekommen. Die Mädchen hatten eine Stoffpuppe erhalten, über die sie sich riesig freuten und Hijiri hatte einen Teddybär bekommen. Alle vier bedankten sich bei ihren sogenannten Eltern überschwänglich. Nachdem sich die Kinder in eine Ecke zum Spielen zusammengesetzt hatten, holte Tsuzuki noch ein Geschenk hervor.

´´Das ist für dich Hisoka, ein kleiner Beweis, was du mir bedeutest und ein Danke, das du es mit mir so lange ausgehalten hast.´´

´´Ich habe auch eines für dich Tsuzuki.´´

Beide tauschten ihre Geschenke aus, und begannen sie zu öffnen. Hisoka hatte ein Buch von Tsuzuki bekommen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wenn er einmal zwischen Kinder und Haushalt nicht wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Tsuzuki hingegen hatte etwas sehr süßes bekommen, ein Törtchen war sorgfältig in das Geschenkspapier eingepackt und seine Augen fingen wie vorhin bei den Kindern zu leuchten an. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und bedankten sich beim jeweils anderen mit einem langen Kuss, in den sie alle ihre Gefühle legten.

´´Snief, hast du mal ein Taschentuch Muraki? Das ist so romantisch.´´

´´Da hast. Und wenn die Romantik verflogen ist, landen sie alle zusammen im Armenhaus.´´

´´Muraki... dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.., na ja meine Zeit ist eh schon um, also komm', du musst wieder nach Hause.´´

Dieses Mal war der Weihnachtsgeist nicht einmal bis ins Zimmer mitgekommen, sondern hatte ihn nur einfach zurückgeschickt. Dieses Mal sah er auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es bereits drei viertel drei war. Bis jetzt war jeder Geist immer zur vollen Stunde gekommen, also müsste der nächste und damit auch letzte Geist um Punkt drei Uhr kommen. Nachdem es aber bereits so spät war entschied er sich, dieses Mal dagegen sich schlafen zu legen, sondern wartete gleich auf den Geist,... und wartete und wartete..., aber der Geist kam nicht.

Es war bereits eine viertel Stunde nach drei aber von einem Geist weit und breit keine Spur.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer. Als ob irgendetwas Großes dort durch die Wand gefahren wäre. Er erhob sich und machte sich auf, nachzusehen. Er konnte kaum seinen Augen trauen. Da stand etwas in seinem Wohnzimmer, das sehr nach einem Zug aussah. Aber es sah nur so aus. Er wurde aus seinen intensiven Musterungen gerissen, als sich auf einmal eine Türe an diesem Gefährt öffnete. Heraus trat, wie konnte es auch anders sein, einer dieser Eulengeister.

´´Uff, Entschuldigung die Verspätung, aber es war kaum ein Weiterkommen auf der Hauptstraße da hab ich die U-Bahn genommen.´´

´´.....................´´

Sobald der Geist ausgestiegen war, setzte sich die U-Bahn wieder in Bewegung und verschwand ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.

´´ Verzeih' mir meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Goshoshin der 3., Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass ich so angezogen bleibe und nicht den langen, schwarzen Umhang trage, der normalerweise für diesen Job notwendig ist. Also sollte man dich fragen, habe ich ihn getragen, okay?´´

Muraki konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken. ´´Und was machen wir jetzt?´´

´´Naja, wie mein Titel schon sagt, werde ich dir das zukünftige Weihnachtsfest zeigen. Also auf in die Zukunft!´´

Der Geist brachte sie wieder in dieselbe Straße, die sie zuvor schon besucht hatten.

´´Und was machen wir schon wieder hier?´´

´´Na ja, inzwischen ist schon wieder ein Jahr vergangen, seit du hier warst.´´

Das Fenster war wieder hell erleuchtet, doch als er dieses mal durch das Fenster blickte, war von der fröhlichen Stimmung des letzten Weihnachtsfestes nichts zu bemerken. Die Kinder waren nicht zu sehen, nur Tsuzuki und Hisoka saßen im Wohnraum und hielten sich in einer festen Umarmung. So als ob sie befürchten würden, dass der Andere verschwinden könnte, wenn sie einander losließen. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

´´Was ist denn da geschehen?´´

´´Hijiri ist gestorben. Da Tsuzuki keinen Job mehr hatte finden können, konnten sie das Geld für die Operation nicht aufbringen und der Kleine ist ganz erblindet. Er wollte über eine Straße gehen, als der Kutscher ihn zu spät bemerkte und die Pferde ihn zu Tode trampelten.´´

´´Schade um den Kleinen, er sah irgendwie süß aus.´´

´´Hätten sie seinen Vater nicht gefeuert, dann hätte er operiert werden können.´´

´´Willst du damit sagen, dass ich an dem ganzen schuld bin?´´

´´Ich würde eher sagen, dass sie mitschuldig sind an dem was geschehen ist. Einen Mann wegen einem Weihnachtskuchen zu entlassen. Tztz... komm' lass uns gehen, es gibt noch einiges zu sehen.´´

´´ Ich habe ihn nicht nur wegen dem Weihnachtskuchen entlassen...´´ grummelte er ganz leise.

Dieses Mal gingen sie zu Fuß zu ihrer nächsten Station. In den Straßen waren die Menschen geschäftig unterwegs. Auf einem Platz unterhielt ein Chor die Menschen mit Weihnachtsliedern und während sie so dahin schritten, begann es wieder zu schneien. Sie kamen bei einer größeren Gruppe von Menschen vorbei und er konnte einige Wortfetzen mithören.

Hast du es schon gehört... ganz plötzlich... nicht krank... tot... einer Woche... zu Hause... geschieht ihm ganz Recht... sein Geld... keine Erben... Haus... verkauft... Möbel..., konnte er heraushören.

Doch immer wieder auf ihrem Weg trafen sie Menschen, die über das gleiche sprachen.

´´Über wen sprechen die alle?´´

´´Wir sind schon da.´´

Sie standen vor Kazutakas Haus. Man konnte von ihrem Standpunkt gut erkennen, wie immer wieder Leute ein und aus gingen. Dabei Möbel und Gegenstände aus dem Haus räumten. Gerade eben trugen sie die Pendeluhr heraus und verluden sie auf einen Wagen.

´´Was tun die da alle mit meinen Sachen?! Das dürfen die nicht.´´

´´Du brauchst sie nicht mehr und wer sollte sie daran hindern?´´

Während die Beiden miteinander diskutierten, waren sie in das Haus gegangen. Nur mehr vereinzelte Möbelstücke standen verlassen herum. Es sah so aus, als ob diese niemand haben wollte. Was war hier nur los? Warum kamen wildfremde Menschen in sein Haus und nahmen sein Eigentum mit?

´´Warum sollte ich sie nicht mehr brauchen? Wo bin ich denn leicht und warum können einfach Leute in mein Haus kommen und Dinge mitnehmen?´´

´´Komm mit mir. Ich werde dir zeigen wo du bist.´´

Einen Augenblick später waren sie schon wieder aus dem Haus verschwunden. Muraki fand sich auf einer Anhöhe wieder, von der aus, er einen guten Blick über die Stadt hatte. Er konnte aber hier nichts erkennen, was sein hier sein erklärte.

´´Was soll das, was machen wir hier, Goshoshin?´´

´´Ich sollte dir doch zeigen, wo du dich aufhältst. Komm', wir müssen noch ein Stück gehen.´´

Sie schritten einen ausgetretenen Weg entlang auf eine niedrige, halb zerfallene Mauer zu. Ein aus den Angeln hängendes Eisentor zeigte den Eingang zu, was auch immer sich hinter der Mauer befand, an. Er griff mit der Hand nach dem Tor und öffnete es vorsichtig, sodass es nicht ganz umfallen würde. Mit einem lauten, quietschenden Geräusch ließ es sich auch öffnen. Und dann sah er auch, was sich hinter der Mauer verbarg.

´´Ein Friedhof. Soll das ein Scherz sein?´´

´´Ich fürchte nicht, Muraki. Mit solchen Dingen scherze ich nicht.´´

Der Geist ging voraus. Er schien auf ein Grab am Ende des Friedhofs zu zugehen. Es sah erst neu errichtet aus, da der Stein noch nicht so wie die anderen von Wind und Wetter zerfressen war.

´´Sieh selbst.´´

Goshoshin trat ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass Muraki näher an das Grab treten konnte. Und mit jedem Schritt begann eine Gewissheit in ihm zu keimen, welches Grab es sein würde. Als er es erreicht hatte, konnte er in schönster Schrift auf dem Stein lesen:

Kazutaka Muraki

1870 – 1901

Wir werden ihn nicht vermissen.

´´Aber warum?´´

´´ Du hast in deinem Leben deine wenigen Freunde vergrault. Dir war dein Geld immer wichtiger. Seit dem Tag, an dem du das Geschäft deines Vaters übernahmst, zusammen mit deinem einzigen verbliebenen Freund, hast du jeden Menschen gehasst. Doch wohl am meisten dich selbst. Du hast selbst gesehen, was mit deinem Geld geschieht. Es bekommt irgendjemand und deine Möbel werden verkauft. Nnichts bleibt davon übrig. In einem Jahr wird sich wahrscheinlich niemand mehr an dich erinnern, denn du hast nur Leid und Schmerz zurückgelassen. Und das wollen die Menschen am Schnellsten vergessen.´´

´´Und was soll ich tun!?´´

´´Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du ein hilfreicher Samariter wirst. Aber gib den Menschen etwas Positives, woran sie sich gerne erinnern.´´

´´.................´´

´´Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen nun gehen. Komm', ich werde dich noch nach Hause bringen.´´

Muraki wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr, wie ihn der letzte Geist nach Hause gebracht hatte. Als er aber aufstand und die Sonne des neuen Tages sah, fasste er einen Entschluss! Er würde etwas an seinem Leben ändern und er würde den Leuten etwas geben woran sie sich erinnerten.

Noch vor dem Mittagessen suchte er Doktor Tatsumi Seiichiro auf und bat ihn, bei der Familie Asato Tsuzuki vorbei zu sehen. Er hoffte, dass Hijiri geholfen werden konnte. Er schickte auch seinen beiden ehemaligen Angestellten jeweils einen Weihnachtskuchen und eine Karte, in der er sich für sein Benehmen entschuldigte.

Doch er würde keinen von Beiden jemals wieder einstellen. Denn er würde sich die Worte des ersten Geistes zu Herzen nehmen und nun beginnen, seinen Traum zu leben. Er würde das Kuchengeschäft an den Nagel hängen und endlich das tun was er schon seit seiner Kindheit werden wollte, nämlich Doktor. Eines nahm er sich ganz besonders vor: Er würde ein Doktor werden an den man sich noch in Generationen erinnern würde.

Owari


	10. 10 Türchen Digimon Zeit der Besinnung

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 10. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Titel:** Zeit der Besinnung  
**Autor:** Omi-chan4  
**Mail:** Omittchigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Taichi Yamato  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt der neue Teil des Adventkalenders.  
Trotz des enormen Stress' bin ich froh, dieses Projekt durchziehen zu können. Ohne  
meine Freunde wäre das nicht möglich. Und ich kann mich nicht genug bei allen   
bedanken, die mich unterstützen. Ohne Euch wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Danke 0.  
Lasst mich ja nicht alleine, sonst zeigt das Kätzchen Krallen maunz. Gilt vor allem  
für Tala, meinen Badewannen-Kumpanen und Brooklyn, meinen neuen RPG-Partner 0 anflausch. Natürlich lasse ich auch alle anderen schön grüßen… Rei, Kai, Brian,  
Claude, Boris, Tala, Garland und wer noch aller beim RPG dabei ist grins.

Enjoy

Mit einem mächtigen Schubs schloss Taichi die Eingangstür zu seiner Wohnung. Der

Schüssel flog mit einem gezielten Wurf auf die Anrichte. Die Jacke und seine Schuhe landeten

einfach auf dem Boden neben der Tür.

Leise knurrend pflanzte sich der braunhaarige Torjäger auf das Sofa, schnappte sich die

Fernbedienung und zappte wild durch die Kanäle. Doch nach einigen Durchläufen, in denen er jeden

nur erdenklichen Sender auf dessen Inhalt überprüft hatte, ließ er es doch bleiben und schaltete die

Mattscheibe aus.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Fast ein ganzes Jahr war vergangen, in dem er, mehr oder

weniger erfolgreich versucht hatte, seinen Freund zu vergessen. Und dann... stand auf einmal eben

dieser eine Kerl vor ihm. Dabei hatte er mit diesem Kapitel endgültig abgeschlossen. Hatte alles

so gut es ging verdrängt und dieser Typ wagte es einfach, seine Vergessensbarrieren wieder

zu durchbrechen.

Taichi holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank in der Küche eine Dose Cola. Er brauchte jetzt dringend

Koffein. Dieser aufputschende Stoff würde ihm vielleicht dabei helfen, einen halbwegs klaren Kopf

zu bekommen. Schnell wurden die Kerzen am Adventkranz angezündet und sich dazu gesetzt.

Vor ein paar Tagen war der zweite Advent gewesen... Ein ruhiger und angenehmer Sonntag im

Kreise der Familie. Kari hatte TK eingeladen, seine Mutter hatte begonnen die ersten

Weihnachtskekse zu backen und sein Vater hat die CDs mit den Weihnachtsliedern gesucht.

Hatte sie sogar gefunden. Nach ungefähr 4 Stunden Gekrame in jedem nur erdenklichen

Kasten. Selbst der Keller wurde auf den Kopf gestellt.

Vor fast genau einem Jahr war es ganz genauso. Mit einem Unterschied! Nicht nur TK war zu

Besuch gekommen, sondern auch sein großer Bruder Yamato. Während sich die jüngeren

Geschwister damals spielerisch gezankt hatten, wer denn die Kerzen am Adventkranz anzünden

durfte, hatten sich die Großen in Taichis Zimmer zurückgezogen und Musik gehört.

Aber das eher, damit niemand von draußen hören konnte, was drinnen vor sich ging...

Taichi seufzte einmal tief auf. Die damalige Zeit war so schön gewesen. Wenn er gewusst hätte,

was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte er die Zeit vermutlich nicht so in Ruhe

genießen können.

Und wie von selbst, glitten seine Gedanken zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem alles begonnen

hatte.

Flashback

"DING, DONG!"

Pause.

"DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG!!!!!"

"JAAAAA!!! Ich komm' ja schon!" maulte Taichi. Er brütete gerade über seiner Matheaufgabe und

wenn er die wieder nicht zusammenbrachte, würde er von seinem Lehrer eine Verwarnung

bekommen. In diesem Schuljahr stand es nicht gut um seine Note in Mathematik.

"DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG!!!!!"

Mit einem missmutigen Gesicht riss Taichi die Tür auf. Bereit, denjenigen anzupflaumen, der es

wagte, so einen Radau zu machen. Er wollte gerade zu einer Tirade ansetzen...

"Taichi!! Endlich machst du auf! Es ist etwas großartiges passiert!!" rief Yamato voller Energie und

drängte sich an seinem Freund vorbei in die Wohnung.

"Ja, und?"

"Nun sei doch nicht so", schmollte Yamato. "Du könntest dich ruhig für mich freuen."

"Ich weiß doch gar nicht, um was es geht!"

"Ach so... stimmt ja. Nun... " Yamato holte einmal tief Luft. "Ich habe von einer großen Plattenfirma

in New York das Angebot bekommen, eine Single aufzunehmen!!!"

Taichis Augen wuchsen auf Tellergröße. Das hatte sich sein Freund immer gewünscht. Eine CD

aufnehmen! Und dann auch noch in einer Weltmetropole. Das klang ganz danach, als hätte sein

blonder Freund es geschafft. Der Sprung in die Weltklasse stand kurz bevor. Er freute sich sehr

für seinen Freund, sodass er seinen Erzählungen nicht wirklich Gehör schenkte. Zumindest bis...

"... am Freitag fliegen wir schon!" beendete Yamato extrem gut gelaunt seinen Bericht.

"Am Freitag schon? Und für wie lange bist du dann weg?"

Anscheinend eine berechtigte Frage, denn Yamatos Blick wurde eine Spur ernster...

"Zumindest zwei Monate... wegen der Promotion und solche Dinge."

Flashback End

Tja... und aus diesen zwei Monaten war beinahe ein ganzes Jahr geworden. Taichi seufzte tief.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Je mehr er sich Gedanken machte, desto mehr kamen die

unangenehmen und traurigen Erinnerungen wieder hoch...

Ganze zwei Tage hatten sie noch bis zu diesem besagten Freitag, an dem sie abflogen, gehabt.

Und in diesen Tagen ist eine Menge geschehen.

Es musste so vieles organisiert werden. Der Flug gebucht und die Eltern überzeugt werden.

Immerhin waren sie noch nicht volljährig gewesen.

Am Tage des Abfluges dann, brach für den braunhaarigen Fußballspieler eine Welt zusammen.

Er hatte seinen Freund zum Flughafen begleitet. Sie waren ein Stückchen abseits gegangen, um

ein wenig allein sein zu können, als Yamato das Wort ergriffen hatte.

Mit ziemlich ernster Miene hatte er Taichi erklärt, dass er ihre Beziehung beenden wollte. Eine

Fernbeziehung kam nicht in Frage und er wollte sich dem Stress und dem Druck nicht aussetzen.

Da sein zukünftiger Boss von ihm verlangte, Prioritäten zu setzen, hatte sich Yamato zu dieser

schwerwiegenden Entscheidung durchgerungen.

In der Zeit, in der Yamato in Amerika war, hatte sich Taichi wie ein Einsiedler zurückgezogen.

Nicht so schlimm, dass er sich komplett abschottete. Aber immerhin mied er seine Freunde und

sein geliebtes Fußballtraining ließ er des öfteren ausfallen.

Wenn dies der Fall war, verbrachte er die Zeit in seinem Zimmer und las internationale

Musikzeitschriften, durchforstete die Musiksender im Fernsehen nach Auftritten und Interviews.

Alles wurde aufgehoben, immerhin war das seine einzige Möglichkeit, mit Yamato irgendwie eine

Verbindung zu haben.

Zumindest glaubte er das...

Mit der Zeit stumpfte er ab. Er hatte wieder mehr Kontakt zu seinen Freunden, die sich schon

wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten und vergrub sich nicht mehr so in seinem Zimmer. Die

Gefühle für den blonden Sänger ebbten nicht ab. Im Gegenteil. Bei jedem Fernsehauftritt oder

Bild, das er fand, leuchteten seine Augen und er sehnte sich regelrecht nach der vertrauten Nähe.

Aber er musste auch der Realität ins Auge blicken.

Er hatte keinen Anruf erhalten. Auch keine E-Mail erreichte sind virtuelles Postfach.

Yamato hatte ihn vergessen. Für ihn war seine Musik nun wohl das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.

Und darin hatte er keinen Platz mehr.

Knirschend drückte Taichi die leere Cola Dose in seiner Hand zusammen.

Er dachte eigentlich, dass er mit der Zeit darüber hinweggekommen war. Die Gefühle soweit

abgeflaut waren, dass er Yamato unbefangen gegenüber treten konnte. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, in

der Taichi nicht einmal mehr damit rechnete, dass Yamato jemals zurück nach Japan kommen würde.

Immerhin hatte er in den Staaten sehr viel Erfolg. Wer würde das leichtfertig aufgeben, nur um

auf eine relativ kleine Insel zurückzukehren.

Aber es kam alles anders. Eines kalten Wintermorgens, stand dieser Yamato am Eingangstor der

Schule und wartete auf ihn. Taichi hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, so sehr war er in

Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, angesprochen zu werden.

Doch der Braunhaarige fasste sich schnell wieder und ging einfach an seinem Ex-Freund vorbei

aufs Schulgelände. Ohne ihn auch nur zu begrüßen.

Yamato kam sogar wieder in seine Klasse. Während seines Amerikaaufenthalts hatte er einen

Privatlehrer gehabt, der ihm sogar die Jahresprüfungen abgenommen und nach Japan geschickt hatte.

Während des gesamten Unterrichts spürte Taichi einen stechenden Blick in seinem Rücken. Er

drehte sich aber nicht um. Konnte sich ganz gut denken, wer ihn da mit Blicken bedachte und

versuchte, sich besser auf ihren Lehrer zu konzentrieren.

Nach dem letzten Läuten, schnappte er sich dann seine Sporttasche und eilte zum Training. Sie

hatten bald ein wichtiges Spiel und wenn er noch öfters fehlte, dann würde ihn der Trainer, trotz seiner

Torjägerqualitäten, nicht aufstellen können.

Als Taichi aus der Umkleide kam, bereit für ein schweißtreibendes Training, stand da schon wieder

Yamato an der Tür und wartete auf ihn.

An das darauf folgende Gespräch konnte sich Taichi nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Zu oft hatte er

in den letzten Tagen darüber nachgedacht. Jeden Satz in seine Bestandteile zerpflückt und

versucht, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Aber er war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Alles in allem ging es darum, dass Yamato eine zweite Chance haben wollte. Er hatte in Armerika

erkannt, dass, egal wie sehr man berühmt und beliebt war, sich seiner Freunde nicht sicher sein

konnte. Er war oft hintergangen worden, wenn er versucht hatte, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Sie waren nur an seinem Geld oder an seinem Aussehen interessiert.

Seine Freunde in Japan hatte er furchtbar vermisst. Und ihn, Taichi, natürlich am meisten.

Bei all den Partys, dem schnellen Geld und dem Ruhm, hatte er erkennen müssen, dass das nicht

alles war.

So, würde er nicht glücklich werden können. Ohne Taichi, war es einfach nicht mehr dasselbe

gewesen. Einen Großteil der Lieder hatte er schon immer für den Braunhaarigen komponiert und

auch die Texte dafür verfasst. Aber wenn seine Muse nicht mehr da war... dann verlor er auch

seine Kreativität und somit seine Ideen.

Musik konnte er auch hier in Japan machen. Dazu musste er nicht einen riesigen Ozean

überqueren und all seine Freunde verlassen.

Reumütig bat er Taichi um Verzeihung. Weinte sogar ein wenig. Aber Taichi konnte nichts sagen.

Hatte er doch versucht, mit all dem abzuschließen. Wieso kam nun dieser blondhaarige Junge

wieder daher und machte alles zunichte.

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte sich Taichi zu Hause verkrochen. Mied die Schule und das

Fußballtraining. Wurde somit auch nicht fürs Spiel aufgestellt. Gewonnen hatten sie dennoch.

Ein Glück, sonst wäre der Trainer wohl völlig ausgerastet.

Er brauchte einfach Zeit. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Konnte er Yamato vergeben? Wollte er das

überhaupt? Würde alles wieder so sein, wie es war, bevor Yamato nach Amerika gegangen ist?

Je länger er in die Flammen der Kerzen starrte, desto klarer wurden seine Gedanken. Er musste

sich eingestehen, dass seine Gefühle für den Blonden nie erloschen waren. Und seine Sehnsucht siegte

über seine Angst, erneut verletzt zu werden.

Immerhin hatte Yamato sich entschuldigt. Taichi wusste, dass es dem blonden Sänger ernst war.

Er war nicht der Typ, der sich leichtfertig entschuldigte. Und wenn er es dann tat, dann kostete es

ihn enorme Überwindungskraft.

Vielleicht war das das Ausschlaggebende gewesen. Oder aber es lag einfach daran, das

Weihnachten war. Die Zeit der Besinnung und die Zeit, in der man einander vergab und vergaß.

Aber im Endeffekt war es ihm egal. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Viel zu lange hatte er auf seinen

Freund verzichten müssen und vielleicht hatten sie jetzt die Möglichkeit, miteinander glücklich zu

werden.

Er würde auf jeden Fall alles unternehmen, damit dieser Traum wahr werden konnte. Und er wusste,

dass es Yamato genauso ging.

Owari


	11. 11 Türchen Dragonball Z Ehrlichkeit de...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - XX. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Dragonball Z  
**Titel:** Ehrlichkeit des Herzens  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing: **Piccolo Gohan  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Shooo, und wieder mal 'ne Story von mir ; Daran  
habe ich eine ganze Nacht gesessen, weil ich zuvor noch sehr mit Uni beschäftigt  
war -.-; Hoffe, ihr findet daran Gefallen oO Aber eins wollte ich noch hinzufügen:  
Gohan ist hier 19! Nicht, dass Piccolo wieder mal für pädophil gehalten wird! XD;  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Enjoy

i"Piccolo!"/i

Dieses nervtötende Balg! Immer hat es nach mir gerufen, hat geheult wie ein Baby, wenn ich ihn

allein ließ. Was hatte ich mir da nur für eine Bürde aufgehalst, als Goku gestorben ist...

i"PICCOLO!!!"/i

Und jetzt ist dieses Kind auch noch größer geworden.

i"Hey! Magst du nicht auf unsere Weihnachtsfeier kommen?"/i

Nein, du verdammter Junge, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich solche Menschenaufläufe

hasse?!

i"Hm."/i Und wieder ließ ich mich auf etwas ein, was ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht wollte; alles

zunichte gemacht durch ein einziges Lächeln.

Nun stehe ich hier auf dieser nur von Leuten wimmelnden Party, umringt von diesen nach Parfüm

stinkenden Frauen, auch bekannt als Gokus Frau (Furie ist da wohl der bessere Ausdruck) und

Bulma. Alle mit diesem aufgesetzten falschen Lachen, widerlich.

Ich stehe in der hintersten Ecke der übergroßen Kapselhütte im Dunkeln an der Wand angelehnt,

außerhalb dieses grellen bunten Lichtes, dass vom kitschig geschmückten Nadelgehölz ausgeht.

Was finden Menschen daran nur so toll, sich an einem Ort zu versammeln und Geschenke

auszutauschen, die sowie so zwei Monate später auf den Müll landen?

Ein kurzer Blick wandert in die laute Menschenrunde, der so genannte Freundeskreis bestehend

aus Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Krillin und was weiß ich wer noch alles. Goku selbst zieht über das Buffet

her, war ja klar bei diesem Vielfraß. Nur dass Vegeta ihm das Essen spenstig macht, war mir neu.

Kann mir aber auch egal sein.

Und dann ist auch noch dieses Mädchen. Die ganze Zeit ein Noch-ein-Schritt-näher-und-du-lernst-

meine-Faust-kennen-Blick, aber sobald der Kleine in ihre Nähe tritt, verziehen sich auf wundersame

Weise ihre Gesichtszüge zu einer heiteren Stimmung, was so unecht war wie alles andere auf

dieser Feier. Ich beobachte die beiden, wie sie sich heiter unterhalten, bis meine Augen dann

entdecken müssen, wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Er lächelt nur verlegen, senkt

seinen Kopf und verschwindet in der Menge.

Wieso bin ich hierher gekommen? Was mach ich hier eigentlich?! Es gibt nichts, was mich

zurückhalten könnte, dieses belastende Etablissement zu verlassen.

Schlecht gelaunt hebe ich mich von der Wand ab und gehe unbemerkt an den Glühwein saufenden

Partygästen vorbei.

Draußen auf dem Balkon des Anwesens will ich mich in die Lüfte erheben. Ich will nichts weiter als

meine Ruhe; weg von diesem Abschaum der Gesellschaft, weg von diesem Lärm und dieser

Falschheit, weg von diesem Anblick, von dem mir speiübel wird.

Als meine Füße den Boden verlassen, hält mich jedoch etwas an meinem Umhang zurück. Ich weiß

auch so ohne mich umzudrehen, wer das ist.

"Gohan, lass los." Es sollte wie ein Befehl klingen, aber in dem Moment kommt nicht mehr heraus

als eine Feststellung.

"Tut mir leid." höre ich seine leise Stimme, die mich dann doch dazu veranlasst, mein Gesicht

zuzuwenden. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, so...reumütig.

Mit verschränkten Armen lasse ich mich wieder hernieder und starre auf seine gekrümmte Gestalt.

Doch ich lasse mich nicht beirren, bewahre meine harte Erscheinung.

"Ich wollte dich nicht dazu zwingen, mitzukommen. Ich dachte, es wäre gut für dich, mal unter andere

Leute zu kommen, aber ich habe falsch gelegen." Ich sehe, wie er nervös mit seinen Fingern spielt,

verbleibe aber immer noch in meiner gewohnten Haltung.

"Weißt du, Vater hat immer gesagt, dass keiner alleine leben kann. Und davon war ich so überzeugt

gewesen, dass ich dich zu unserer Feier einfach eingeladen hatte. Aber wie ich sehe, war das ein

Fehler."

Sein Blick ist immer noch gesenkt, so dass mir sein Gesicht vorenthalten bleibt. Grmbl, so was ist

ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Ohne lange zu fackeln hebe ich sein Kinn an und zwinge ihn dazu, mich anzusehen.

"Jetzt hör mich mal zu, Hosenscheißer. Mich interessieren diese Menschen da drin nicht im

Geringsten. Sie sind mir völlig egal. Ich habe schon von klein auf allein gelebt und das wird sich

jetzt auch nicht ändern." Ich schnippe einmal mit dem Finger der anderen Hand gegen seine Stirn,

um ihn aus seiner seltsamen Trance zu wecken.

Und da seh' ich sie. Diese Enttäuschung, diesen traurigen Blick, den ich letztes Mal gesehen habe,

als Goku ein zweites Mal sein Leben opferte wegen Gohans Arroganz.

Und anscheinend erlebt er diese Erfahrung jetzt noch mal.

"Son Gohan! Wo bleibst du?" vernehme ich plötzlich diese unerträglich hohe süßliche

Stimme und sowohl er als auch ich drehen unsere Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Jedoch verweilt meine

Linke immer noch an Son Gohans Kinn, was natürlich ein dementsprechend gewisses Bild abgibt.

Wir sehen, wie sie erstarrt und uns entsetzt anschaut.

"Vi..Videl!" stammelt der Kleine, bleibt aber immer noch in dieser Haltung. Das hat dann zur Folge,

dass dieses Weibsstück zu fauchen anfängt. Muss die sich so aufregen?!

"D..du..du Monster!" schreit sie mir entgegen "Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihm!"

Dass ich als Monster bezeichnet werde, ist ja nicht das Neueste. Tja, mein Ruf geht mir wie immer

voraus. Wahrscheinlich hat diese Furie von Chichi wieder mal ihren Mund nicht halten können. War

ja nicht gerade begeistert, als Son Gohan mich hierher schleifte.

Gerade will ich mich von ihm lösen, als plötzlich seine Hände sich an meinen Kragen meines

Umhangs klammern und mich unerwartet zu ihn runterziehen. Selbst mich überraschte das.

Und ehe ich mich versehe, geschieht etwas, was ich nie gedachte, dass so was hätte passieren

können.

Son Gohan... küsste mich!

Der kleine Hosenscheißer drückt mir einfach seine Lippen auf und lässt mich dastehen wie ein

Trottel, Augen weit aufgerissen und völlig bewegungsunfähig. Ich höre nur den Aufschrei dieses

Mädchens, verfolge mit meinem inneren Auge, wie sie panisch wegrennt.

Als sie weg ist, löst sich Son Gohan wieder von mir und sieht betreten zur Seite. Ein "Sorry"

entnehme ich aus seinem Munde. Das war's jetzt, oder was?!

Wütend reiße ich seine Hände von meinem Umhang und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein

geschocktes Gesicht berührt mich keineswegs.

"Was sollte das, Gohan?! Zuerst dieser Scheiß mit der Party und dann dieses...dieses.." Ich stocke

in meinen Worten, als ich wie vom Donner gerührt seine Tränen sehe, die vereinzelt aus seinen

Augen treten. Ich habe ihn schon oft heulen gesehen, als er kleiner war, aber nie jetzt in diesem

Alter.

"Was heulst du schon wieder, Knirps?!" keife ich ihn an, wieder bei Sinnen, und trete auf ihn zu.

Doch Gohan gibt mir keine Antwort. Er weint still weiter. Langsam reicht's mir!

Festen Fußes packe ich ihn an den Schultern, habe ihn wohl erschreckt, und ziehe ihn in einen

weiteren Kuss. Diesmal ist er es, dessen Augen aufreißen.

Ich schmecke die salzige Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen, die keinen Widerstand leisten bei

meinem spontanen Angriff und sich mir leicht öffneten. Hungrig mache ich mich über ihn her,

ziehe ihn enger an mich, was er noch verstärkt, indem er seine Arme um mich schlingt.

Tja, er war ja auch mein Schüler fg.

Nach einiger Zeit zieht er sich aber dann zurück, um Luft zu holen. "Daran müssen wir noch

arbeiten." meine ich nur abschätzig, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Wieder hebe ich sein Kinn für einen direkten Augenkontakt, lässt ihn eine Spur röter werden.

"Lebe, ohne etwas zu bereuen, Gohan." "Ja..."

Unerwartet holt er etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und überreicht es mir. "Frohe Weihnachten,

Piccolo!" "Mistbalg! Du weißt genau, was ich von so was halte!"

"kicher Gar nichts, schon klar - "

OWARI


	12. 12 Türchen Weiß Kreuz All I want for C...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 12. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Weiß Kreuz  
**Titel:** All I want for Christmas is you  
**Autor:** Omi-chan4  
**Mail:** Omittchigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Omi Nagi  
**Rating:** PG-14, Songfic

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Dies hier ist eine Songfic. Gesungen von Mariah Carey  
als Coverversion. Das Lied werden die meisten kennen 0.

Ursprünglich wollte ich ein anderes Lied verwenden (ganzes Fandom und Pairing  
war anders), doch entgegen meiner Depri-Situation, plagen mich andere "Sehnsüchte"  
lol. Nicht falsch verstehen!

Enjoy

Stetes Klappern der Computertastatur erfüllt den Raum. Kein Licht, nur der Schein des

Bildschirms sorgt für eine gewisse Schummrigkeit.

Leise seufze ich. Das ist meine Arbeitsumgebung. Dunkel, grelles Licht vom PC und diese

Geräusche, die einen mit der Zeit hypnotisieren, sodass man sonst nichts mehr wahrnimmt.

Ich frage mich in den letzten 10 Minuten immer wieder, ob es draußen noch immer schneit.

Als ich heute Nachmittag von der Schule gekommen bin, hat es das zumindest noch. Seitdem

habe ich nicht mehr nach draußen gesehen. Sitze hier in meinem Zimmer und arbeite.

Recherchiere im Internet und diversen Datenbanken über eine kleine Arzneifirma, die sich

verdächtig gemacht hat, süchtig machende Medikamente an Jugendliche zu verkaufen.

Wir sollen Beweise finden, damit sie unschädlich gemacht werden können.

Das ist bereits der vierte Auftrag in zwei Wochen. Früher gab es zumindest immer eine Pause

in der wir uns regenerieren konnten. Außerdem habe ich ja noch die Schule. Meine Noten leiden

zwar nicht darunter, aber ich würde doch ganz gerne etwas mehr Schlaf bekommen.

Besonders bei meinen zusätzlichen Nachtaktivitäten die letzten paar Wochen.

Youji-kun kommt nicht einmal mehr dazu, in seine

Bars zu gehen. Frauen hat er schon eine ziemliche Zeit lang nicht mehr abgeschleppt.

Deshalb wahrscheinlich ist die Situation zwischen ihm und unserem Anführer so entspannt. Kens

Fußballtraining mit den Kleinen leidet auch ziemlich unter der Auftragslage. Aber bisher hat er

sich nicht beschwert. Aber wem haben wir das alles zu verdanken?

Ayas Stimmung ist derzeit nicht auszuhalten. Nur weil er Weihnachten nicht leiden kann, nimmt

er jeden Auftrag an, der in seine Reichweite gelangt. Das er damit mir alles verdirbt, kann er

sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen.

In den letzten Wochen ist so einiges passiert. Tief seufze ich und höre für einen Moment auf an

der Recherche weiterzuarbeiten.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Es lässt sich eigentlich nicht wirklich erklären. Aber Nagi und ich sind uns ziemlich nahe

gekommen. Irgendwie hat es bei einem Auftrag vor Wochen, bei dem wir auf Schwarz

getroffen sind, einfach "Klick" gemacht.

Wir standen so da und haben uns angestarrt... Eigentlich hätte ich ihn mit einem meiner Darts

treffen sollen, und er mich mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese gegen die nächste Wand werfen müssen.

Aber lustigerweise ist nichts geschehen.

Unsere Anführer haben uns aus unseren Gedanken gerissen und als ich mich bei der Flucht

noch einmal kurz umsah, da hat er doch glatt gelächelt. Und mich dabei angesehen. Diesen

Moment werde ich wohl nie vergessen.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

Bei weiteren Aufeinandertreffen haben wir uns dann immer öfter abgeseilt. Haben begonnen,

wie normale Teenager miteinander zu reden. Zugegeben... am Anfang hatten wir nicht gewusst

worüber überhaupt reden und begannen mit Smalltalk... Wetter, Computer, Schule und so ein

Zeug eben.

Und Tag für Tag, der verging, ist meine Sehnsucht gewachsen.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

Jetzt, in der Weihnachtszeit, ist dieses Gefühl noch schwerer zu ertragen. Überall die fröhlichen

Leute, die dekorierten Schaufenster und Straßen und vor allem diese Weihnachtsmusik. Obwohl

diese Jahreszeit so kalt und finster ist, ist sie meiner Meinung nach dennoch die Zeit der

Liebenden.

Niemand sollte alleine zu Hause sitzen und sich einsam fühlen.

Letzteres ist bei mir auch nicht der Fall... ersteres aber schon. Ich habe zwar meine Freunde um

mich, die mir wichtig sind. So wie eine eigene Familie, aber dennoch fehlt mir etwas ganz

Wichtiges.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You baby

Einen Moment später habe ich auch schon mein Handy in der Hand. Wie gern würde ich dich jetzt

anrufen. Deine Stimme hören, dein Lachen wenn du mich für naiv hältst. Vielleicht bin ich das auch.

Ich leugne es gar nicht, aber es macht mich glücklich, wenn du für mich lachst.

Aber du könntest wohl nicht frei reden. Du hast nicht viel Raum für dich allein bei euch im

Quartier. Wir schreiben deshalb auch hauptsächlich SMS. Aya hat sich schon über meine

Telefonrechnung beschwert.

Was kann ich denn dafür, dass meine Sehnsucht nach dir so groß ist?

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

Erschrocken halte ich inne. Du hast mir eine Kurznachricht gesendet. Hast du in gerade diesem

Moment auch an mich gedacht? Lächelnd fliegen meine Finger über die Tasten, um deinen

geschriebenen Text lesen zu können.

Du vermisst mich. Das ist ja so was von süß. Und dabei sollte man denken, dass wir aus diesem

Alter raus sind. Schwerer Irrtum.

Verträumt lächelnd tippe ich hastig eine Antwort. Ich würde dich gerne sehen, es ist so kalt hier in

meinem Zimmer. Oder so ähnlich. Genau weiß ich es nicht mehr. Liebe macht anscheinend

wirklich blind.

Sehnsuchtsvoll blicke ich mein kleines Handy an. Jeden Augenblick kann eine SMS von dir kommen.

Und dann will ich es gleich zur Hand haben, deshalb lege ich es gar nicht erst weg.

Doch die Antwort lässt auf sich warten.

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You...

Meine Gedanken schweifen zurück in die Vergangenheit. In der kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns so nahe

gekommen sind, haben wir erst eine Nacht gemeinsam verbracht. Und sie war alles andere als

romantisch.

Du hattest einen Einzelauftrag zu erledigen. Bestand hauptsächlich darin, eine Person

auszuspionieren, ihr zu folgen und dann ihr Leben zu beenden. Kurz und schmerzlos. Du solltest

keinen Aufruhr verursachen. Immerhin befand sich die Zielperson in einem belebten Stadtviertel.

Du hattest mich damals per SMS gebeten, dir dabei ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Zu zweit

würde es wesentlich weniger auffallen, jemanden in einer Menschenmasse zu verfolgen.

Liebend gerne habe ich deine Einladung angenommen.

Ein wenig Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen konnte. Viele Augenblicke, die ich nie vergessen und

tief in meinem Herzen aufbewahren werde. Du bist für mich einzigartig. Ich habe noch nie jemanden

so begehrt, wie dich jetzt.

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -

won't you please bring my baby to me...

Der Auftrag war schnell erledigt. Wir liefen durch die Einkaufsstraße, lauschten den verschiedenen

Liedern der Geschäfte und den Geräuschen um uns. Obwohl wir uns angeregt miteinander

unterhielten und du damit beschäftigt warst, mir über die Hand zu streichen während wir

Händchen haltend gingen, hast du dein Ziel nie aus den Augen verloren.

Mit einer kleinen Videokamera in deiner Mütze hast du die Beweise aufgenommen. Den Auftrag

somit zur Hälfte bereits erfüllt. Der Rest war nur Routine.

Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange hast du mich gebeten, kurz vor dem einen Schaufenster

auf dich zu warten.

Du liefst auf den Mann zu und batest ihn, dir die Uhrzeit zu sagen. Zumindest habe ich das

angenommen, denn der Typ hat kurz darauf auf seine Uhr geblickt, genickt und zu dir gesprochen.

Bei dem ganzen Wirbel um mich herum, habe ich nichts davon verstanden. Du hast mir später nie erzählt, was du von ihm wissen wolltest. Hast beharrlich geschwiegen, warum ihr in eine Seitengasse gegangen seid und du ihn nicht einfach einen Herzanfall erleiden lassen hast. Aber ich wusste, du

würdest kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Ich vertraue dir.

Und genau jenes Vertrauen in dich brauchte ich, als du mit der Zielperson in jene Seitengasse

verschwunden bist. Ich redete mir immer wieder ein, dass nichts passieren würde.

Und kurze Zeit später tauchtest du an meiner Seite wieder auf.

Eine kurze Entschuldigung für deine Verspätung und wir gingen noch in ein Cafe, eine heiße

Schokolade trinken.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You...

Abwesend blicke ich auf das Handy. Die Uhr auf dem Display zeigt mir, das bereits fast eine

Stunde seit meiner SMS vergangen ist. Wieso hast du mir nicht geantwortet? Bist du

vielleicht gestört worden? Konntest du einfach nicht antworten?

Leise seufzend lege ich das Handy auf mein Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. Ich nehme es dir

nicht übel, dass du nicht geantwortet hast. Immerhin kann ja etwas passiert sein, was dich daran

gehindert hat.

Mit routinierten Bewegungen fahre ich meinen Computer hinunter. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr,

diese Recherche fortzuführen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ein Samstag. Das heißt

keine Schule und Ken wird sicher die Frühschicht für mich übernehmen können. Immerhin geht

es ja um einen wichtigen Auftrag. Aya wird schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass ich weiter am PC

arbeiten kann.

Die Lampe auf meinem Nachtkästchen aufdrehend, beginne ich mich für die Nacht umzuziehen.

Es ist zwar schon spät, aber in meinen Tagesklamotten möchte ich lieber doch nicht schlafen.

Gleich morgen in der Früh werde ich dich anrufen. Das nehme ich mir ganz fest vor. Inzwischen

vermisse ich dich so sehr, dass ich am liebsten gleich zu dir fahren möchte. Aber wenn Aya

bemerkt, dass ich nicht da bin, dann kann ich jetzt gleich mein Testament machen. Und das mit

meinen jungen, unschuldigen 17 Jahren.

Ich muss dich einfach sehen. Berühren. Dich in den Arm nehmen und am Besten nie wieder

loslassen.

Ich knuddel mein Nagi-Kissen und drücke es fest gegen meine Brust, als ein klackendes Geräusch

mich aus meiner Sehnsucht reißt.

Den Polster zu Boden fallen lassend ziehe ich den Vorhang vom Fenster weg und blicke auf den,

ein Stockwerk unter mir liegenden, Gehweg.

Da stehst du... dick eingewickelt in einen schwarzen Mantel und einen weißen Schal. Du lächelst

mich an und deutest die Frage an, ob du hinaufkommen kannst.

Nickend lasse ich das eigens dafür angeschaffte Seil hinunter.

Du bist wirklich gekommen. Deshalb hast du mir nicht geantwortet. Ich bin in diesem Moment

so glücklich. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Aber all das ist jetzt nicht wichtig...

Denn jetzt, zählst nur du...

All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)

OWARI


	13. 13 Türchen Fake Der Weihnachtsmarkt

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 13. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Fake  
**Titel:** Der Weihnachtsmarkt  
**Autor:** Hikaru  
**Mail:** Hikaru1gmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Dee x Ryo  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Hallo, ihr Lieben hier bin ich wieder, der Schreck  
hat noch kein Ende XD. Dieses Mal dachte ich mir, dass ich einmal etwas Neues  
versuche und ein bisschen Zitieren übe. Also, bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei  
William Shakespeare für seine Werke und natürlich auch bei meinen Lesern.   
Das ist dafür, dass ihr meine FF lest, noch mehr Material XD.

bis dann  
hikaru

Enjoy

„…dieser ist der einzigartigste und größte Weihnachtsmarkt, den New York dieses Jahr erleben

darf. Neben vielfältigsten liebevoll eingerichteten Ständen gibt es auch attraktive

Sehenswürdigkeiten für Jung und Alt, wie zum Beispiel…" las Ryo weiter ohne zu merken, dass

Dee schon seit langem nicht mehr auf den Text achtete.

Dieser hingegen beobachtete lieber, wie sich die fein geschwungenen Lippen seines

Lebensgefährten bewegten und sich manchmal leicht zu einem Lächeln verzogen, wenn

im Zeitungsartikel etwas Lustiges geschrieben stand. Dee betrachtete seinen Freund

und grinste leicht. Ein paar der feinen braunen Haarsträhnen fielen in das Gesicht,

das er so liebte. Er sah in die glänzend dunkelbraunen Augen, welche immer einen

warmen sanften Schimmer hatten, wenn sie ihn anblickten. Er liebte diesen Ausdruck, der

nur für ihn bestimmt war und wünschte sich am liebsten stundenlang darin zu versinken.

„Ryo!"

Der eben Angesprochene schreckte leicht vom Zeitungsartikel auf und schaute etwas verwirrt

seinen Freund an.

„Was ist denn, Dee?"

„Ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen. Hast du Lust, morgen Abend mit mir auf diesen

Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?"

Ryo wurde leicht rot um die Nase, da er sich immer noch nicht ganz an Rendez-vous

mit seinem Lebensgefährten gewöhnt hatte. Sicher, sie gingen oft miteinander weg,

aber er war bei diesen Verabredungen so aufgekratzt und nervös, als würde dies sein

Erstes sein. Dee fand das Erröten natürlich süß und lächelte ihn leicht an, woraufhin

Ryos Gesichtsfarbe noch eine Spur dunkler wurde.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf..." sagte Ryo schüchtern. „…aber musst du nicht morgen

arbeiten." Sie hatten gerade erst neue Schichten von dem „Sklaventreiber", alias Chef,

zugeteilt bekommen.

„Ach, das ist kein Problem. Ich muss bis sieben Uhr arbeiten, dass heißt, wir könnten

uns um halb Acht vor dem Christbaum treffen."

„…"

„Ryo???" fragte Dee.

„Ich habe morgen irgendeinen Termin, der wichtig ist!" versuchte sich Randy zu erinnern.

Dee grinste in sich hinein, denn er wusste, dass morgen ein spezieller Tag war. Er sah

amüsiert dabei zu, wie sein Freund in seiner Tasche nach dem Terminkalender suchte, um

anschließend darin den betreffenden Tag nachzulesen. Dee freute sich schon auf das

Ergebnis und grinste siegessicher.

„Mein Gott, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Bikky hat morgen seine Theateraufführung."

rief Ryo freudig aus. Dee hingegen fiel nicht nur aus allen Wolken, sondern auch vor

Überraschung vom Stuhl.

„WAS?!"

„Na, Bikkys Theateraufführung. Er probt schon drei Wochen dafür, weißt du das nicht mehr.

Er hat die männliche Hauptrolle in ‚Romeo und Julia' bekommen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir

unsere Verabredung verschieben würden. Die Vorstellung in der Schule beginnt zwar

um halb Sechs, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange es dauert." erzählte Randy.

Dee glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, wusste Ryo denn wirklich nicht, was für

ein besonderer Tag für sie Beide war. Dees Blutdruck stieg auf 180.

„Na gut, wie du willst. Dann können wir es ja vergessen und am besten diesen Tag

auch gleich ganz aus dem Kalender streichen! Wenn du noch darauf kommen solltest,

weißt du, wo du mich findest."

So schnell konnte Ryo gar nicht schauen, war Dee mit Sack und Pack aus der Tür. Ryo

blickte seinen Geliebten verwirrt hinterher und fragte sich, was den morgen so

Wichtiges war, außer der Theatervorstellung?

/Was konnte er wohl damit gemeint haben? Nur weil heute Bikkys Stück spielt, braucht

er doch nicht eingeschnappt zu sein. Wir können doch ein anderes Mal ausgehen./ dachte

Ryo leicht angeschlagen vom nächtlichen Denkmarathon. Er hatte kein Auge zugemacht,

weil ihm Dees Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Er versuchte zwar den Dunkelhaarigen

anzurufen, doch sein Handy war ausgeschaltet.

Schließlich wurde er in seiner Denkaufgabe von dem erbarmungslosen Wecker gestört,

der fröhlich vor sich hin piepste. Also wurde es Zeit, dass er aufstand um Bikky zu

wecken und ihn um halb Neun zur Schule zu bringen. Denn erst dann konnte er seinen

freien Tag genießen und weiter über Dee nachdenken.

Doch es kam alles anders als geplant. Um Punkt elf Uhr stand Bikky wieder vor der

Wohnungstür, mit ein paar, wenn nicht sogar vielen Problemchen. Das kleinste Problem

war die zerrissene Hose, die er für die Aufführung brauchte. Ryo erfuhr, dass der

Kleine wieder einmal aus dem ersten Stock gehupft war, weil er sich vor der

Kussszenenprobe drücken wollte und sich dabei das Knie sowie die Hose aufgeschürft

hatte. Die Hose zu nähen war nicht so einfach, da Ryo nicht nähen konnte und so

vergingen zwei Stunden, bis man dieses lästige Stück Stoff notdürftig wieder

zusammengeflickt hatte.

Das nächste größere Problem waren die Theaterutensilien, die Romeo benötigte. In

seinem Fall ein Schwert. Gott sei Dank, wurden diese Sachen von einem Kindertheater

bereitgestellt, jedoch gab es einen Nachteil. Bikky hatte vergessen zu erwähnen,

dass die Eltern für die Requisiten zuständig waren und diese auch ausleihen mussten.

Das fragliche Gebäude lag jedoch am anderen Ende der Stadt und so mussten sich die

Beiden auf den Weg machen, um es zu abholen. Als sie das Schwert geholt hatten, fuhren

sie direkt zur Schule, weil die Klasse vor der Theatervorstellung noch einmal eine

Besprechung der Szenen hatte. Als die Lehrerin Bikky jedoch fragte, wo sein Gewand

sei, schaute er sie wie ein geschocktes Reh an. Er hatte seine Verkleidung in seinem

Zimmer vergessen und als Ryo davon erfuhr, konnte er nur noch lachen. Also musste er

wieder nach Hause fahren und dem Kleinen sein Gewand bringen.

Völlig fertig saß Randy dann in der Theateraufführung und konnte das erste Mal

an dem Tag wieder an Dee und ihre Unterhaltung denken.

Randy musste sich gewaltsam von den Gedankengängen lösen um sich wieder dem Theaterstück

zu widmen. Es wurde gerade die Szene gespielt, als sich Romeo und Julia zum ersten

Mal begegnen.

Romeo:

Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich,

Oh Heil'genbild, so will ich's lieblich büßen.

Zwei Pilger, neigen meine Lippen sich,

den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen.

Julia:

Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden

Für ihren sittsam-andachtsvollen Gruß.

Der Heil'gen Rechte darf Berührung dulden,

Und Hand in Hand ist frommer Waller Kuss.

Bei diesen Worten horchte Ryo auf und erinnerte sich an den ersten Kuss von Dee,

den Anfang ihrer Beziehung und ihre glückliche Beisammensein heute. Er musste sich

eingestehen, dass sie sich manchmal stritten, doch sie vertrugen sich jedes Mal

recht schnell und waren sehr glücklich.

Als Ryo nachdachte, wie lange sie nun schon glücklich waren und hoffentlich sein

würden, keimte in ihm ein leiser Verdacht auf. Er zählte, um ganz sicher zu sein, noch

einmal die „Beziehungsmonate" und kam zu einem wichtigen Schluss.

Ryo rannte quer durch den Weihnachtsmarkt um den Christbaum zu finden, was jedoch bei

der Marktgröße nicht einfach war. Er konnte den Baum, welcher mit allerlei bunten Lichtern

geschmückt war sehen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte den richtigen Weg dorthin gefunden

zu haben, endete dieser in einer Sackgasse. Mit Hilfe von ein paar Standbesitzern konnte

er zum 35 Meter hohen Christbaum gelangen. Er schaute auf die Uhr.

„Acht Uhr fünfzehn…" flüsterte er traurig. Dee war bestimmt schon enttäuscht und wütend

wieder abgezogen. Ryo versuchte den Blauäugigen nochmals auf seinem Handy zu erreichen,

was sich jedoch als erfolglos herauskristallisierte.

„Es tut mir leid,…" schniefte Ryo leise, da er Dee nicht wehtun wollte, es aber dennoch

getan hatte. Nur weil er so beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte er ihr sechsmonatiges

Jubiläum vergessen.

„Das sollte es dir auch, aber es ist schön, dass du trotzdem noch gekommen bist…" sagte

eine sanfte Stimme und dabei legten sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte. Ryo drehte sich in der

Umarmung um, umschlang glücklich Dees Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ryo…ist doch nicht so schlimm…" redete Dee in leiser Tonlage und streichelte zur Beruhigung

über seinen Rücken, welcher vom unterdrückten Weinen vibrierte.

„Doch, dass ist es. Wir sind heute sechs Monate zusammen und ich hab es einfach vergessen…"

sagte Ryo heiser, nachdem die Tränenbäche versiegt waren.

„Wie bist du noch darauf gekommen?"

„Durch Romeo und Julia…" lächelte Ryo auf Dees fragenden Blick hin. „Als Romeo Julia zum

ersten Mal begegnet, will er ihr die Hand küssen. Das hat mich irgendwie an unseren ersten

Kuss erinnert und diese Gedanken haben sich dann halt weiter entwickelt und dann

ist es mir eingefallen."

„Und was ist mit Bikkys Aufführung? Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa stehen lassen?" wollte der Officer

wissen.

„Nein, ich habe die Vorstellung bis zum bitteren Ende gesehen…" lachte Ryo, „dann haben ihn

Carols Eltern nach Hause gebracht."

„Das ist schön." lachte nun auch Dee. „Übrigens, der Weihnachtsmarkt ist echt toll. Wie wär's,

wollen wir den Tag noch schön ausklingen lassen?"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich sehr schön." flüsterte Ryo erleichtert und gab

Dee einen langen zärtlichen Kuss.

Sie machten sich eng umschlugen auf den Weg um den Weihnachtsmarkt

zu sehen und verschwanden in der Menge.

Owari


	14. 14 Türchen YuGiOh Ein Erholsamer Tag

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - XX. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Titel:**Ein Erholsamer Tag  
**Autor:** Hikaru  
**Mail:** Hikaru1gmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **? x Yugi, Kaiba X Joey, Yami xTea, Tristan x Serenity (angedeutet)  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Hallo, hier bin ich schon wieder. Gomen-"  
Dieses Mal ist es wieder eine YGO FF. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich hatte bei dieser  
FF das Gefühl, als ob ich eine reine Katastrophe zusammen geschrieben hätte. XO  
Ist irgendwie ganz schön verwirrend geworden, sollte auch so werden.  
Speziellen Dank möchte ich meinem Fischchen für die Verwendung seines Nicknames  
aussprechen knuddel und vielen Dank für alle Kommis drückundganzdollliebhab  
Arigatou gosai masu.

Enjoy

Es war ein wunderschöner sonniger, kalter Wintertag. Drei Monate nachdem Yugi und seine Freunde

auf Kaibas Luftschiff den großen Kampf gegen Marik ausgetragen hatten. Und so beschlossen sie

kurzerhand einen „Erholungstag" einzulegen und zwar im Erlebnisbad „Artemis". Es war erst

vor kurzer Zeit eröffnet worden und galt als das größte Schwimmbad in Domino City schlechthin.

Der Treffpunkt war die Vorhalle des Schwimmbades, Punkt elf Uhr. Tea, Yugi und Yami waren wie

immer die Ersten. Seit der Pharao und Tea ein Paar waren, er hat nach dem Kampf mit Marik seinen

eigenen Körper bekommen, übernachtete sie häufig bei der Familie Muto (man muss schon sagen,

dass Yugi einen sehr toleranten und aufgeschlossenen, vielleicht aber auch nur schwerhörigen

Großvater hat XD kya). Außerdem hatte Tea energisch dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen

und hatte die beiden Mutos, wie ein Feldwebel seine Soldaten aufweckt, aus dem Bett befördert.

„Tea, das ist wieder mal typisch für dich. Wir hätten uns gar nicht so beeilen müssen, wir sind

eh eine viertel Stunde zu früh…" gähnte der Pharao und rieb sich immer noch halb schlafend die Augen.

„Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, würden wir gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommen, du fauler

kleiner Macho", grinste Tea ihren Geliebten an, der empört etwas entgegnen wollte. Doch sie

kam ihm zuvor und gab ihm einen süßen Kuss, der ihn beschwichtigte. Der Kuss artete schön

langsam aus und Yugi machte, dass was er am besten konnte. Daneben stehen und so rot wie eine

Tomate werden. /Gott, jetzt fangen sie schon an, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit abzugrabbeln.

Nicht schon wieder. Zu Hause geht's ja noch, aber hier……..HILFEEEEE!!/ dachte Yugi innerlich

weinend.

„Na, schon wieder Zoff im Paradies gehabt?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Das Pärchen fuhr

ertappt auseinander und blickte schuldbewusst zu Tristan. Die Frage galt mehr als Feststellung,

denn er wusste wie gern und oft sich die beiden stritten.

„Yugi, ist alles okay mit dir? Du siehst gar nicht gesund aus?" rief Serenity, die gerade zu

ihnen gestoßen war.

„Klar, mir fehlt nichts………!?" sagte er schnell und seine Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich

noch um einen Grad.

Inzwischen waren auch Bakura und Marik am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eingetroffen. „Tja,

jetzt fehlt wohl nur noch einer?" seufzte Tea. /Wieso Joey es nicht einmal schaffte

pünktlich zu kommen. Wenn es nicht mal Kaiba schafft, Joey zur Pünktlichkeit zu „erziehen",

dann ist an ihm Hopfen und Malz verloren/, dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden

waren knapp vor dem Duell Monster Turnier zusammen gekommen. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder,

dass die zwei ein Paar geworden sind. Aber es kam ganz plötzlich, so als hätten Wissenschaftler

eine neue und besonders seltene Tierart entdeckt. Als Joey es seinen Freunden sagte, fehlte

allen die Spucke. Der Schock ging bei manchen soweit, dass sie im Augenblick der Hiobsbotschaft

vom Sessel fielen (ich nenne keine Namen oder zeige auf Tomaten -) oder so wie Tristan, der

gerade einen Schluck Apfelsaft trank und diesen ebenso wieder in einer wunderbaren Fontäne

über den Tisch ausspuckte.

Ihnen blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

„Verdammt, Joey! Wo bist du gewesen? Wir warten schon ne halbe Stunde auf dich!!" rief Tristan

böse dem blonden Jungen zu.

„Sorry, ähm…ich…äh…hab verschlafen…." druckste Joey herum und sah anschuldigend auf Kaiba,

der gerade durch die Tür hereinkam. Besagter zog arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch und

grinste ihn fies an, da er Joeys Ausrede gehört hatte.

/Hilfe, geht diese Pärchenkrankheit eigentlich überall um?/ dachte Yugi genervt.

„Also, lasst uns endlich reingehen!" drängte Yugi die anderen. Gesagt, getan.

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten, trafen sie sich vor den Kabinen wieder.

„Also, lasst uns mal auf dem Plan schauen, wo wir als erstes hingehen?" schlug der Feldwebel

Tea vor.

„Wow, die haben hier ein Becken mit Unterwassermusik. Da will ich unbedingt hin, bittteee!"

bettelte Serenity ihren Bruder an und blickte ihn mit großen treuen Hündchenaugen an.

/Aha, das liegt also in der Familie./ dachte Kaiba amüsiert.

„Cool, da gibt es auch ein Wellenbecken und einen Wildwasserbahn. Ist echt toll hier."

rief Bakura erfreut.

„OK, dann lasst uns mal abstimmen, in welches Becken wir gleich hüpfen wollen?" lachte Yami.

„Vorsicht, BOMBE!!!!" rief Joey kurz vor seinem Sprung ins Nasse. Doch diese Warnung kam

zu spät und die ganze Meute, einschließlich Kaiba, welcher sich sogar freiwillig zu der

Kindergartentruppe ins Wirlpool gesellte, bekamen die „Flutwellen" und „Geysire" ab.

„Mann, Joey das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" murrte Tristan ärgerlich.

„Da, muss ich ihm leider recht geben, Brüderchen." meinte auch Serenity.

Joey wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich von hinten Hände auf seine Schultern legten.

Joey drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen um zu schauen, wer es wohl war und sein Lächeln gefror

von einem auf den anderen Augenblick, denn er wusste nun, was ihm blühen würde und er

sollte recht behalten.

Mit einem grimmig geknurrten „WHEELER, stirb!!!" tauchte Seto ihn unter und verpasste ihm

eine Abreibung, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, schlug Marik vor, etwas essen zu gehen, da sie immerhin schon den

halben Nachmittag durchs Bad liefen und die verschiedenen Schwimmbecken ausprobierten.

„Yugi, willst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Wisst ihr, ich werde noch ein bisschen hier drinnen bleiben. Es ist gerade so angenehm."

„Ist gut. Wie wär's wenn wir uns um halb Vier wieder treffen? Hol' uns einfach vom Restaurant ab."

schlug Tea vor.

„Geht klar." Lächelte Yugi und war froh dem Paar-Zirkus endlich entkommen zu sein. Er freute sich

ja für seine Freunde, aber das Geturtel ging ihm als unfreiwilliger Single echt auf die Nerven.

Kaiba und Joey bei ihren Turtelritualen zu beobachten, war echt sehenswert und exotisch, weil

diese Art Beziehung gegen jegliche Naturgesetze bestand. Doch Yugi bekam dies nur in der Schule

zu sehen und war auch froh darüber, denn wenn er die Zwei bei sich zu Hause ertragen müsste…

Bei diesem Gedanken schauerte er. Tea und Yami zu hören, war ja auch schon schlimm genug. Seine

Ohren waren schon ganz wund von den Oropax, da er sie fast täglich brauchte und demnächst würde

Tristan ihm mit „Serenity hier und dort" auch noch in den Ohren liegen, denn man konnte förmlich

spüren, wie es zwischen ihnen knisterte.

/Ich will auch!!!/ dachte Yugi leise seufzend, da auch er sich eine Beziehung wünschte. Er vermisste

die Nähe, Wärme und Geborgenheit von einer Person, die er lieben konnte. Er beneidete Joey irgendwie

um seine Beziehung, denn immerhin hatte er großes Glück mit Seto. Der Mann sah gut aus, hatte genug

Geld um ganz Japan aufzukaufen und er sah sehr gut aus. /Das hab ich doch schon erwähnt/ fluchte Yugi

leicht errötend. In letzter Zeit beobachtete Yugi Kaiba genauer und jedes Mal fand er ihn attraktiver.

Dies brachte den Jungen mit den dunklen Amethysten auf sein kleines Problem.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie zu dem Braunhaarigen hingezogen, doch er würde Joey niemals den

Geliebten ausspannen. Er schob seine Faszination für den Freund seines besten Freundes auf sein

langes Alleinsein. Er dachte auch weniger an Seto, sondern eher an jemanden, der genauso

aussah. Seth. Seit Seto und er getrennt wurden, fühlte Yugi wie ein riesiger Haufen von einem

ganzen Schmetterlingsgeschwader über seinen Bauch herfiel.

Doch da er, Seth, ihre Schule nicht besuchte, es sei denn er holte Mokuba ab, projizierte er leider

seine Wunschvorstellungen auf Seto. Jedes Mal wenn, Seto mit Yugi sprach oder ihn

ansah, wurde dieser rot und fing an zu stottern. /Verdammt, wieso müssen sie sich auch

so ähnlich sehen./ fluchte Yugi. Mit diesen Gedanken ließ er sich auf dem Wasser treiben und

merkte erst zu spät, dass er genau in jemanden hineinsteuerte, sodass der Zusammenstoß

unvermeidlich war.

„He, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hin schwimmst, Kleiner!"

Yugi war vor lauter Schreck untergegangen und kam nun prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

„…hust…ähm…entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht ge…Kaiba! Ich dachte, du wärst mit den Anderen

essen gegangen?"

Der hochgewachsene junge Mann mit den leuchtend blauen Augen fixierte ihn und blickte ihn

komisch an, als ob er nicht wüsste, wer Yugi war.

„Ah ja. Ist das so, Fischchen?" grinste der Kaibaverschnitt nun arrogant und zog dabei eine

Augenbraue hoch. Der Kleinere glaubte sich verhört zu haben und schaute Kaiba verdutzt an.

„Was?"

„Das heißt ‚Wie bitte'! Wir wollen doch nicht unhöflich werden, Schätzchen! Dafür bist du viel zu süß."

lachte der Andere amüsiert. Es gefiel ihm, wie der Junge noch einen Grad errötete und eine leichte

Gänsehaut bekam.

Yugi studierte schon fast zwanghaft das ihm entgegenblickende Gesicht. Es kam ihm irgendwie

fremd vor, denn Kaiba war immer wie ein Gefrierfach unterkühlt und in jeder Lage beherrscht.

Doch jetzt stand ein quasi völlig veränderter Kaiba vor ihm, in dessen Augen ein geheimnisvolles

Feuer aufloderte und Yugi etwas beunruhigte. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er etwas mit dem

Feuer zu tun hatte und wich leicht zurück.

Dies sah der Größere natürlich, sein Lächeln nahm einen sinnlichen Ausdruck an und schwamm

Richtung Yugi. Der wiederum wollte weiter zurückweichen, doch er stieß plötzlich gegen den

Beckenrand. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er in einem schlechten Film. Ja, richtig, er träumte gerade

vor sich hin und würde gleich aufwachen. Es geschah jedoch nichts. Aufgeregt sah Yugi mit an, wie

Kaiba immer näher kam und seine verlegenen Blicke huschten schnell über seinen Oberkörper,

wobei er feststellte, dass Seto wirklich gut gebaut war. In seinem Bauch begannen sich die

Schmetterlinge wie wild zu bewegen und das Kribbeln wurde immer stärker.

Schließlich wurden zwei Arme neben ihm am Beckenrand abgelegt, sodass Yugi nun eingeschlossen

war und nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Kaiba neigte seinen Kopf, einige nasse Strähnen fielen ihm

dabei leicht in die Lust verhangenen Augen und er strich mit den Lippen hauchzart über Yugis

Ohr, welches der danach mit seiner Zunge sanft erkundete. Yugi fühlte, wie ihm auf einmal sehr

heiß wurde als seine empfindliche Stelle am Ohr entdeckt wurde, worauf er ein leichtes

ersticktes Stöhnen von sich gab.

„Nein…mhh…was ist mit Joey?! Wir …können das nicht tun…" flüsterte Yugi verwirrt durch die

lustvollen Gefühle.

Doch Kaiba war zu sehr mit dem Ohrenknabbern beschäftigt, um zu antworten.

Um vor diesen schönen Gefühlen zu entkommen, drehte er seinen Kopf weg, doch dies war

leider nicht so günstig für ihn, da der Blauäugige nun einen direkten Angriff auf Yugis

Lippen starrten konnte, was er auch tat. Yugis Gehirn war durch die vielen Gefühle schon

so mitgenommen, dass es „Klick" machte und er glaubte, auf einmal Seth vor sich zu sehen.

Kaibas Lippen streiften sanft Yugis und baten ihn um Einlass, welcher sofort gewährt wurde,

da der Kleinere schon lange nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Dieser Kuss artete kurze Zeit

später in eine leidenschaftliche Rangelei aus und Yugi klammerte sich nun an den Größeren.

Dieser wiederum hatte seine Hände längst vom Beckenrand gelöst und schlang seine Hände um

die Hüften seines Gegenübers um ihn fester an sich zu drücken.

„Und ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht gekommen bist!"

Dieser Satz war wie eine eiskalte Dusche für Yugi und er machte sich erschreckt und sehr

schuldbewusst von Kaiba los, der es eher gelassen sah.

„Bitte, lass mich erklären. Es ist nicht so…" versuchte Yugi zu erklären und sah panisch

in Joeys verschlossenes, emotionsloses Gesicht.

„…nicht so wie ich denke…" schrie Joey nun förmlich seinen ehemals besten Freund an. Joey

hatte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Yugi ihn hintergehen könnte. Er fühlte auf einmal wie

eine Welle Tränen im Anmarsch war, deshalb drehte er sich um und rannte weg.

Der Kleine starrte seinem Freund geschockt nach, was hatte ihn nur geritten, dass er mit

Kaiba herummachte.

„Wieso, hast du das getan? Du wusstest, dass er früher oder später nach dir suchen würde."

schrie Yugi verletzt.

Kaiba schaute ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an und grinste dann.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan und ich kam hierher um dich zu sehen."

„Du mieser…das war also alles bis in kleinste geplant!" flüsterte Yugi ungläubig.

„Natürlich, ich habe schon so lange Gefühle für dich. So wie du mich immer angeschaut hast,

dachte ich, dass du das gleiche für mich empfindest. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich heute alles auf

eine Karte gesetzt und wollte dir meine Liebe gestehen." lächelte Kaiba sanft.

Yugi konnte diese eiskalte Masche nicht länger ertragen und schlug Kaiba so hart es nur

möglich war, eine saftige Ohrfeige ins Gesicht.

Der Größere starrte total benommen zu Yugi herab, so als hätte dieser Schlag ihm nichts anhaben

können.

„So lautet also deine Antwort." sagte Kaiba seelenruhig, doch man sah an seinen Augen wie tief

der Schmerz saß. Er schwang sich aus dem Wasser und ging davon. Dabei sah Yugi das große

Ankh-Kreuz auf dessen Rücken und fragte sich verwundert, seit wann Kaiba so eine Tätowierung

hatte.

Joey lief weinend auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine an dem Restaurant vorbei, wo seine Freunde

saßen. Yami sah zufällig auf und sah gerade noch, wie Joey in den Räumlichkeiten verschwand.

Er alarmierte natürlich sofort alle und sie spurteten Joey nach. Es dauerte natürlich eine Weile,

bis sie ihn fanden. Er saß in einer Ecke und weinte bitterlich.

„Joey, was ist los?" fragte seine kleine Schwester besorgt.

„Du kannst uns doch alles erzählen, wir sind doch füreinander da." Sagte Yami und legte eine Hand

auf seine Schulter. Doch dies rief nur noch weitere Schluchzer hervor.

Yami schickte Tristan los, um Kaiba zu finden. Vielleicht wusste er, was mit Joey los war.

„Kaiba, da bist du ja endlich! Wieso musst du dich auch noch verstecken." schnauzte Tristan Seto an.

„Was geht es dich an, das ich mal dringend musste, Taylor!" entgegnete Kaiba wütend, mit einem

eiskalten Blick.

„Es geht um Joey. Er sitzt in eine der Umkleidekabinen und heult sich die Augen aus."

„Was ist mit Joey? Zeig mir sofort den Weg dorthin!" fragte Kaiba sofort und packte Tristan wütend

am Kragen.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wo ist Joey?" fragte Seto eiskalt. Wenn er sich Sorgen machte,

war er immer so drauf. Und Joey wusste dies. Er erkannte es an dem Tonfall. /Wieso macht er

sich überhaupt noch Sorgen um mich/ dachte Joey schniefend.

Als Seto Joey erblickte, zog sich sein Herz zusammen- Wer immer ihm dies angetan hatte, würde

dafür büßen. Er kniete sich zu Joey auf den Boden und wollte sanft seine Wange streicheln, als

dieser davor zurückzuckte. Seto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Joey, sag mir wer dir das angetan hat? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Als ob du das nicht am besten wüsstest. Werde doch mit Yugi glücklich! Du widerst mich nur noch

an, wie konntest du mir so was antun. Mit meinem besten Freund?" schrie Joey von kleinen

Schniefern unterbrochen.

Alle sahen Seto geschockt an, der nur noch Bahnhof verstand.

„Was soll mit Yugi und mir sein?" fragte er nun geplättet.

„Das fragst du noch! Ihr habt euch doch vorhin geküsst und euch von oben bis unten abgetatscht.

Tu nicht so, als ob du davon nichts wüsstest. Willst du es auch noch leugnen?"

Langsam wurde Seto echt wütend, er war nur kurz auf der Toilette gewesen und hatte Yugi doch gar

nicht gesehen. Wie konnte Joey ihn da mit dem Kleinen gesehen haben?

„Joey, jetzt hör mir gut zu. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. Ich war am WC und nicht mal in

der Nähe von Yugi. Der ist nicht mal mein Typ, ich steh eher auf kleine dumme Köter

mit Halluzinationen, verstanden?!" sagte Seto wütend.

Joey schaute Kaiba misstrauisch durch von Tränen glänzenden, braunen Augen an.

„Aber ich hab dich doch gesehen!" flüsterte dieser leise.

„JOEY!"

Der Genannte schreckte leicht auf und sah, wie Yugi angerannt kam. Doch bevor er irgendwas

sagen konnte, hatte sich Kaiba schon erhoben und packte Yugi am Kragen des Bademantels, den

er sich schnell übergezogen hatte. Dieser keuchte erschrocken.

„Wie kannst du Joey nur so eine Lüge auftischen? Ich war nicht mal in deiner Nähe, du

kleiner verlauster Zwerg!" wütete Kaiba.

Nun mischte sich der übrig gebliebene Kindergarten auch noch mit ein.

„Kaiba, das ist keine Lösung. Lass Yugi los." sagte Yami beschwichtigend.

„Ja. Es muss irgendeine logische Erklärung geben." pflichtete Tea ihrem Schatz bei. Von

Einigen kam ein Kopfnicken.

„Yugi, ist es wahr, dass Joey Kaiba und dich erwischt hat, wie ihr euch geküsst habt?"

fragte nun Serenity traurig.

„Ja…" sagte Yugi schuldbewusst und schniefte nun auch leicht. Er wollte seinen Freund

nicht verlieren, doch er stand knapp davor. „Kaiba hat mich überrascht, es ist einfach

so geschehen. Es tut mir so leid, Joey. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. du musst

mir glauben, bitte."

Doch Joey lachte nur heiser und wischte sich die nicht enden wollenden Tränen weg.

„Du wollest es nicht und doch hast du es getan."

„Hallo, ich bin auch noch da und ich habe weder wen überrascht, noch wen außer dir geküsst."

Seto war kurz davor, jemandem bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen. Er war doch nur kurz

am WC und diese Kindergartentruppe schaffte es innerhalb von kürzester Zeit, eine Katastrophe

herbei zu beschwören. Langsam verzweifelte der Blauäugige.

„Joey, ich liebe dich und ich würde unsere Beziehung durch nichts gefährden." flehte Kaiba

ihn an.

„Das hörte sich bei mir aber ganz anders an, nachdem Joey uns erwischt hat. Du hast gesagt,

du wärst nicht mit ihm zusammen und würdest nur mich lieben. Du hättest heute alles auf

eine Karte gesetzt um es mir zu gestehen. Dann hab ich dich geschlagen. Du bist nur noch

raus aus dem Schwimmbecken und ich hab deine Tätowierung von hinten gesehen." Rief Yugi

aufgebracht.

Kaiba horchte auch, ebenso wie Joey. Tätowierung?! Seto hatte kein Tattoo, aber er kannte

jemanden, der eines hatte und langsam wurde ihm alles klar. Seto fing an zu schmunzeln, dann

zu glucksen, was schließlich in einem Lachanfall endete. Als Joey dies auch bewusst wurde,

fing auch er an zu lachen.

Alle starrten verwundert zu Seto und Joey, die sich nun umarmt hatten, und hin und wieder küssten.

„Ich bringe ihn um!" lachte Kaiba weiter.

„Yugi, du hast mich mit jemandem verwechselt. Lass mich aussprechen!" bat der Braunhaarige, als

er sah, wie Yugi empört widersprechen wollte.

„Das war nicht ich, sondern Seth!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das…dd-das…war wirklich Seth…" flüsterte Yugi schockiert und musste

sich erst einmal auf eine ihm nahe gelegene Bank setzen um nicht vor Glück zu hyperventilieren.

Seth, sein geliebter Seth, war extra wegen ihm gekommen und hatte ihm sogar seine Gefühle

gestanden.

/Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, und ich war so wütend, als er gesagt hat, dass er nicht mit Joey

zusammen ist. Ich dachte auch noch, für wie blöd er mich hält. Dabei hat er die ganze Zeit die

Wahrheit gesagt…und ich habe ihn dann nur…/ Yugi riss erschrocken die Augen auf und fing zu

schluchzen an.

Seine Freunde zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Tea dachte nur noch, dass dieser Tag weniger

Erholung bot, als der Kampf gegen Marik. Soviel Stress hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Yugi, was ist los?" fragte Joey vorsichtig.

„Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt…hgn…Seth hat nicht gelogen…und…i-ich…habe ihn geschlagen…" die

Satzbrocken mussten sie erstmal verdauen. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yugi überhaupt

fähig war, jemanden zu schlagen und dann auch gleich Seto Kaibas Ebenbild.

Kaiba lachte auf, diese Situation war so grotesk, das sie schon wieder lustig war.

Joey kniete sich vor Yugi und sah ihn an.

„Du magst ihn, wenn du nicht sogar in Seth verliebt bist, hab ich recht?" vermutete Joey.

Seine Freunde waren still geworden. Das konnte doch nicht sein, sie hatten ja keine Ahnung

gehabt.

„…ich…" druckste Yugi herum.

„Wenn du ihn nicht lieben würdest, hättest du ihn nie geküsst, oder? Yugi…" Joey drückte

sanft seine Hand. „…du solltest ihm nachlaufen. Glaubst du nicht, dass er sehr verletzt

darüber ist, dass du ihn geschlagen hast. Also, ich wäre es, wenn ich jemandem meine

Liebe gestehe und der mir dafür eine reinhaut…"

Yugi sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an.

„Aber es ist doch zu spät…Seth wird mir nicht verzeihen…"

„Doch das wird er. Weißt du eigentlich, was ich mir seit langem anhören kann. ‚Yugi hier,

Yugi da'. Er spricht nur über dich." Mischte sich jetzt auch Kaiba in das Gespräch ein.

„Aber…"

„Nicht aber…wenn du ihn willst, dann musst du ihn dir holen." lachte Joey und hängte sich

bei Kaibas Arm ein.

Yugi riss sich zusammen, sprang auf und lief davon.

Seth hatte sich gerade fertig angezogen und ging zügig zum Ausgang. Er wollte nur noch auf

das Kaibaanwesen, sich dort verkriechen und die nächsten Jahrtausende nicht mehr vor die Tür

gehen. Nachdem Yugi ihm schlagkräftig zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass Joey ihm wichtiger war

als er, verspürte er kein Verlangen, in diesem Schwimmbad zu bleiben.

Seth zog es jedes Mal, wenn er Yugi sah, das Herz vor Freude zusammen. Wenn er ab und zu,

wenn Seto keine Zeit hatte, Mokuba von der Schule abholte und Yugi ihm über den Weg lief. Dieser

hatte ihn immer auf eine Weise angesehen, als wäre er nicht irgendein vorbeigehender Mensch,

sondern etwas Besonderes. Er fühlte sich bei Yugi wohl und dieser hatte in Seth längst vergessene

Gefühle geweckt. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er heute vor gehabt, es ihm zu sagen.

Seth trat gerade durch die Tür, als Yugi ihn sah. Er rief zwar noch nach ihm, doch der

blauäugige Ägypter hörte ihn nicht mehr. Yugi überlegt nicht lange und lief ihm hinterher.

Dass es draußen minus zehn Grad hatte und ein eiskalter Wind wehte, spürte er nicht einmal.

Er wollte nur zu Seth, doch dieser war schon zu weit entfernt und stieg gerade in eine Limousine.

„SEEEEETTTTTTTHHHHHHHH!" schrie Yugi so laut er konnte. Er glaubte schon, dass es zu

spät war, doch in diesem Moment drehte sich Seth um und erblickte Yugi, der nun auf

ihn zulief. Seth bewegte sich instinktiv auf Yugi zu und sie trafen sich in der Mitte

ihres Weges. Eisblaue Augen sahen in vor Tränen glänzende Amethyste. Es war fast so, als

würden sie sich telepatisch unterhalten. Seth lächelte leicht, Yugi schniefte. Dann überbrückte

Seth mit einem letzten Schritt die zwischen ihnen liegende Distanz und umarmte den Kleineren,

der sich eng an ihn kuschelte und sich immer wieder weinend entschuldigte. Es war so, als ob eine

tonnenschwere Last von Seths Herz fiel und er seit langem wieder richtig durchatmen konnte.

„Ich dachte, du liebst Joey. Wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert?" fragte Seth.

„Wie bitte? Ich liebe doch nicht meinen besten Freund…" sagte Yugi entrüstet.

„Aber wieso hast du dann…" fragte Seth leicht verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, du wärst Seto und hättest dich an mich rangemacht,…und deswegen…ähm…hab

ich dich auch…na ja…" meinte Yugi entschuldigend, als er Seths entgleistes Gesicht sah.

Das ergab nun einen Sinn, dachte Seth.

„Bitte, du musst mir verzeihen. Ich liebe dich auch schon seit langer Zeit…" sagte Yugi

ängstlich.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können. Wir schauen uns

aber auch zu ähnlich, das ist wahrscheinlich der größte Fluch…" lachte Seth und kuschelte

sich wieder glücklich an Yugi. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Geliebter wie Espenlaub

zitterte und schaute sich den Kleineren genau an. Yugi hatte nur einen Bademantel an, da

er Seth ja nachgerannt war um mit diesem zu sprechen.

„Um Gottes Willen! Wie kann man nur so leichtsinnig sein, außer einem Bademantel nichts

anzuhaben bei dieser Kälte. Und nasse Haare hast du auch!" rief Seth erschrocken.

„Du holst dir noch den Tod!"

„Aber ich wollte dich doch unbedingt sprechen. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn

ich dich hätte gehen lassen." Stotterte Yugi, da er nun die Kälte fühlte.

„Komm, wir fahren erst mal nach Hause." Er zog Yugi mit zur Limousine.

Als sie losfuhren, rief Seth Kaiba an und bat ihn, Yugis Sachen mitzunehmen. Dann zog er

sein frierendes kleines Fischchen in seine Arme, breitete eine Decke über ihnen aus, damit

Yugi sich wenigstens ein bisschen wärmen konnte und drückte diesen eng an sich.

„Ich liebe dich." Seth versiegelte Yugis Lippen mit einem süßen, heißen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich a..." flüsterte Yugi, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt und er sich wieder

an Seth schmiegte, doch er wurde von einer kleinen Anzahl an Niesern abgehalten den Satz

fertig auszusprechen.

„Ich denke, du hast die eine gröbere Verkühlung eingehandelt. Aber du brauchst dir keine

Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde dich nämlich wieder gesund pflegen" lachte der Größere.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Ist doch nur eine kleine Erkältung." widersprach

Yugi, während sie auf dem Weg zum Haus der Kaibas waren.

Eine Woche später lag Yugi immer noch im Bett mit 38,5 Grad Fieber. Die kleine Erkältung

war eine böse Grippe, die zurzeit grassierte. Doch er hatte eine wunderbare ägyptische

„Krankenschwester", die ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, sodass er schnell

wieder auf den Beinen war.

Owari


	15. 15 Türchen Bronze Ein Lied für Koji

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 15. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Bronze  
**Titel:** Ein Lied für Koji  
**Autor:** Lunaay  
**Mail:** Lunaaygmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Koji x Izumi  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Also die FF hat vieles durchgemacht XD  
Mindestens 3 Änderungen musste ich storymäßig durchmachen, weil ich mich einfach  
nicht entscheiden konnte, welche ich schreiben sollte. Tja, wenigstens hab ich es  
noch schnell abgetippt, solang die vorläufige Version noch ein Happy End hatte g.

Zu dem Lied:  
Das Lied heisst im originalem "Askin Mapushane" und wird von dem türkischen Sänger   
"Haluk Levent" gesungen. Nachdem ich es gehört hatte, musste ich ungewollt an  
Zetsuai denken. Ich finde, der Text passt voll dazu. Ich hab versucht, es so gut wie  
möglich für euch zu übersetzen, leider ist das Lied voller Metaphern, weswegen es ein  
bisschen blöd klingen könnte. '  
Ansonsten...hört es euch vielleicht an. und viel Spaß mit der FF

Enjoy

"Hmm.." genüsslich nahm Koji ein Schluck von der Tasse und beobachtete den Schnee, der leise

runterfiel.

Es war in letzter Zeit zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden.

Mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand gegen den Türstock der großen Balkontür lehnend zu beobachten,

wie sich langsam draußen alles weiß färbte.

Jeden Tag aufs neue... und etwas mehr.

"Das werden schöne weiße Weihnachten", dachte sich Koji und setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf.

Er musste sich das gleich bildlich vorstellen. Er würde hier am Tisch mit seinem Geliebten

Izumi zum Dinner sitzen, während sie durch das große Glas eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf ein

schimmerndes Weiß hätten.

Weihnachten hatte wirklich etwas schönes, romantisches an sich.

"Vielleicht sollte ich ein Lied darüber schreiben", kam ihm der Gedanke, als er wiedermal einer

Schneeflocke dabei zusah, wie sie durch die Luft tänzelnd, langsam zu Boden fiel.

Und da war er wieder bei seinem eigentlichen Grund, weswegen er eigentlich die letzten Tage

in dieser Ecke des Zimmers verbracht hatte.

Hier am Tisch konnte er nämlich am Besten über neue Liedtexte seinen Kopf zerbrechen. Und

an einem sollte er eigentlich schon seit Tagen arbeiten, doch seine Muse schien ihn im Stich

gelassen zu haben.

Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.

Gar nichts.

"Also, an die Arbeit..", mit einem lauten Seufzer trank er seine Tasse leer und setzte sich wieder

an den Buchentisch, worauf sich schon unzählige leere Blätter Papier und ein Stift befanden.

Er machte sich auf den, etwas für seinen Geschmack zu hart gepolsterten Sesseln, mehr oder

weniger bequem und zog eines der unbeschrifteten Blätter und den Stift zu sich.

"......"

Nichts.

Es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein.

Er stand nun da, etwas gelangweilt und starrte auf das leere Blatt.

"Arghh..Das gibt's doch nicht! Wieso fällt mir nichts ein?" verärgert über seinen momentanen Zustand,

vergrub er die Blätter unter seinen Armen und schmollte eine Weile vor sich hin, ehe er sich

wieder aufrichtete und einen zweiten Versuch wagte.

"Denk nach....Weihnachten...weiße Weihnachten.." er saß mit geschlossen Augen am Tisch und

tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber gegen seine Stirn.

Doch die Muse ließ auf sich warten.

"Läuft wohl nicht so gut" erkannte Izumi, der gerade mit dem Einkauf in der Hand durch das Zimmer

in die Küche marschierte, welche sich nur durch eine Seitenwand getrennt im Wohnzimmer befand.

Koji hatte es so gewünscht, als das Haus noch in Bauzustand war. Er meinte es gefiele ihm, wenn das

Zimmer dann nach den tollen Gerichten seines Schatzes roch. Das waren seine genauen Worte.

Izumi fand es weniger toll, doch konnte er an dem Geschehenen nichts mehr ändern.

"Hm?" Koji drehte sich ein wenig zu Izumi, welcher gerade den Einkaufsbeutel auf der Theke abstellte

und nun zu ihm rüberkam.

"Ich meine das hier Dummerchen" meinte Izumi und deutete auf den Stift, den Koji noch immer in der

Hand hielt.

"Du tippst doch damit immer nur dann gegen die Stirn, wenn du mal nicht mehr weiter weißt", lächelnd

schaute er runter auf das Stück Papier und erkannte nun, dass Koji noch nicht einmal ein Wort

geschrieben hatte.

"Keine Idee?"

Koji legte Stift und Blatt beiseite und gab beim Aufstehen seinem Liebsten einen flüchtigen Kuss zur

verspäteten Begrüßung.

"Noch nicht." gab er von sich, als er sich sogleich in die Küche begab und dort die mitgebrachten

Einkaufssackerl nach etwas Essbarem durchsuchte.

"Hast du eigentlich überhaupt was zum Essen gekauft? Nicht einmal Knabbereien?" Ohne auch den

Befragten anzuschauen, räumte der Langhaarige den Beutel auf die Theke leer, in dem sich nur

Weihnachtsdekoration befand. Erst dann schaute er zu Izumi auf, mit einem Blick wie Wo-ist-mein-Futter?

"Essen gibt es am Abend und Knabberzeug darf ich nicht essen, das weißt du. Also kommen sie mir

auch nicht ins Haus!" bekam Koji als Antwort.

"Achja" fuhr Izumi fort. "Wenn du schon nichts zu tun hast, dann hilf mir doch mal. Es müssten noch

unten im Keller ein paar Kartons mit Weihnachtskugeln und ähnlichem stehen. Könntest du sie suchen

gehen und dann raufbringen?"

"Hmm..."

"Mir fiele aber da was besseres ein" hauchte Koji Izumi ins Ohr, der gerade von dem jungen Sänger

von hinten überfallen und zärtlich umarmt wurde.

Er küsste die schöne. sonnengebraunte Haut auf seinen Schultern, schmiegte sich an den Fussballer

an und entlockte diesem einen angenehm klingenden Seufzer.

Das war die Gelegenheit!

"Izumi..." legte Koji seine verführerische Stimme auf und fuhr mit der Nase durch die wohlriechenden

Haare seines Geliebten.

Bamm

Izumi hatte gerade seinen aufdringlichen Partner mit einer Packung Weihnachtskugeln auf den Kopf

geklopft.

"Geh' in den Keller und lass deine Hände von mir, es ist bald Heilig Abend und ich hab zu tun!" ärgerte

sich dieser und befreite sich aus den Berührungen von dem Blonden, dessen eine Hand schon unter

seinem Hemd, und der andere gerade dabei war, seine Hüfte entlang zu streichen.

Nicht, dass Izumi dem abgeneigt wäre. Vielmehr genoss er die zarten Berührungen des Sängers, doch

es war einfach jetzt keine Zeit für sowas. Da sich Koji bei der Dekorierung des Hauses

wenig beteiligte, mit der Ausrede, er müsse noch ein Lied texten, musste sich nun der Braunhaarige

um alles kümmern.

"Ich geh ja schon..ich geh ja schon.." murmelnd und sich an seiner neuen Beule tastend, nahm er nun

den Weg in den Keller in Angriff.

Am Ende der Stiegen befand sich ein kleiner Flur, der dann in drei Zimmer führte.

Das Eine benutzte Koji, wenn er mal etwas selber aufnehmen wollte. Er hatte sich eine ganze Ausrüstung

geleistet, für Gesangsaufnahmen.

Das Zweite hatte sich Izumi zur Kraftkammer gemacht, wo er gern trainierte. Und das Dritte.

Die wurde als Abstellkammer benutzt. Da kam alles rein, was Izumis Meinung nach nicht ins Haus gehörte

und keine Verwendung mehr hatte. Ab und zu drohte er auch, Koji da rein zu sperren, wenn er mal wieder zu

aufdringlich wurde.

"Also gut...Ich brauch nur das Paket mit den Weihnachtssachen hochbringen," sprach er zu sich selbst,

als er die Tür zur Abstellkammer aufsperrte.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Das war sein erster Gedanke, als er das Innere sah. Ihm fiel auch ein, dass er schon lang nicht mehr in

diesem Zimmer gewesen war.

Das letzte Mal...ja...wann war das? Ist auch egal gewesen.

Er stand nun unter dem Türrahmen und starrte auf die Unmengen von Paketen und Kartons, die

übereinander gestapelt waren.

"Jetzt ist klar, wieso er nicht selber runter wollte" seufz

"Was solls...fangen wir also an" und nahm sich gleich den ersten, ihm nähesten Karton vor und schaute

rein ob es das Gesuchte war.

Fehlschlag! --

Also nahm er sich die nächsten vor, doch in denen befanden sich auch nur ein paar Bücher, die anscheinend

Izumi gehörten.

Er wollte sie schon verschließen und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem nächsten widmen, als etwas sein

Interesse weckte.

Zwischen den ganzen Büchern, gab es eines, das keinen Titel am Buchrücken hatte. Außerdem schien

es auch eher wie ein Notizbuch auszusehen, als ein Buch.

Er ging also seiner Neugier nach, nahm das Buch heraus und schlug die erste Seite auf,

auf welcher stand:

15.03.19xx

Es ist heut ein toller Tag, um ...

Koji starrte ungefähr eine Minute lang auf den ersten Satz. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, was er da

gefunden hatte.

Das Tagebuch von Izumi!

Das er überhaupt eins geführt hatte. Irgendwie passte es nicht zu Izumi, ein Tagebuch zu führen...aber

irgendwie wiederum doch.

Aber das war nun auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Viel wichtiger war, dass er nun dieses in der Hand hielt.

Also was nun? Sollte er darin lesen? Oder lieber es zurücklegen und seiner eigentlicher Arbeit

nachgehen?

Ein vernünftiger Mensch hätte es wohl weggelegt, da man nicht in den persönlichen Sachen eines

anderen herumstöberte.

Aber Izumi war doch kein anderer. Er war Kojis Geliebter, von dem er alles wissen wollte.

Er blickte kurz aus dem Zimmer die Stiegen hinauf, um sicher zu gehen, dass Izumi nicht gerade auf

dem Weg hinunter war, und schloss sich dann ins Zimmer ein. Mit dem Tagebuch in der Hand an der Tür

gelehnt, blätterte er nun in jenem, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Tag.

Und da hatte er ihn. Izumi hatte tatsächlich auch einen Eintrag an dem Tag gemacht. An jenem Tag, an

dem er ihn in der Straße gefunden hatte.

13.06. 19xx

Ich habe seit heute einen Gast bei mir. Ein Gast...wohl eher ein kranker Vollidiot 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Arbeit, fand ich ihn neben einer Mülltonne. Zusammengeklappt, an

die Mauer gelehnt.

Und das bei diesem starken Regen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er stockbesoffen war, er stank ja

nur nach dem Zeug.

Aber ich konnte ihn nicht einfach dort liegen lassen, also hab ich ihn zu mir nach Haus mitgenommen. Ihn

ausgezogen und mit einem Handtuch trocken gerieben.

Und wie zu erwarten war, hatte er auch schon hohes Fieber, als ob ich nicht schon andere Sorgen

hätte seufz.

Der Doktor, den ich gebeten hatte sich ihn anzuschauen, meinte "zuviel Alkohol und unterernährt".

Ich frag mich, was wohl sein Grund war.

Er sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus...lange blonde Haare. Ein schönes Gesicht. Ich muss sagen,

er sieht eigentlich sehr gut aus.

Konnte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass ihn ein Mädchen hätte abblitzen lassen, und dass er wegen

Liebeskummer sich besoffen hatte.

Dass er sich aber dermaßen besauft ..So ein Idiot!

Hätte ich ihn nicht gefunden, wäre er vielleicht in dem Regen krepiert.

Auf jeden Fall wird er sich etwas von mir anhören dürfen, wenn er mal aufwacht.

14.06. 19xx

Er schläft noch immer, aber das Fieber scheint etwas gesunken zu sein.

Dank diesem Trottel durfte ich heute auch von der Arbeit fernbleiben.

Ich hoffe sie kündigen mich nicht gleich --.

Achja... ich hab nun auch einen Welpen im Haus. Er saß bei dem blonden Jungen, als ich ihn fand.

Keine Ahnung ob er ihm gehört.

Auf jeden Fall ist er mir gefolgt, also kümmere ich mich nun auch um ihn. Einen Namen für ihn hab ich

noch nicht, ich werde mal den Jungen befragen, wenn er mal aufwacht.

Ich war heute auch wieder mal bei meiner Lehrerin und bat sie, die Sachen von dem Typen zu waschen.

Sie war wie immer nett und meinte dass es kein Problem sei.

Wenn ich mir denke, wie ich mich um den Typen kümmere. Dabei weiß ich ja nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Hab leider nichts an ihm gefunden, was seine Identität hätte preisgeben können.

Ob er niemanden hat, der sich Sorgen um ihn macht?

"Das ruft Erinnerungen wach" lächelte Koji. Er musste an den folgenden Tag denken und las gleich

weiter.

15.06. 19xx Mein Geburtstag

Ja. Mein Geburtstag! Und es hat alles andere als gut begonnen 

Der Trottel ist aufgewacht. An und für sich etwas Gutes, nach 30 Stunden, aber seine Art geht mir auf

die Nerven.

Er hätte draufgehen können, aber nein. Er macht sich viel mehr darüber Sorgen, dass er heiser ist.

Und sich vorstellen kann er sich anscheinend auch nicht. Okay..ich habe es ja auch nicht wirklich getan.

Ach was solls.

Jedenfalls musste ich ihn wegen meines Trainings Zuhause lassen.

Und was sehe ich da? Während des Trainings taucht der Typ mit einer bescheuerten Aufmachung

auf und lästert auch noch über das Spiel und den Torwart.

Ich war so aufgeregt. Er war krank und hätte in der Wohnung im Bett liegen sollen, anstatt herumzulaufen.

Ich war so sauer, dass ich auch noch auf seine Provokation einging und ihn als Torwart spielen liess.

Aber ich muss sagen...ich war baff als er meinen Schuss hielt. Das war das erste Mal, das jemand ihn

stoppen konnte.

Und das von einem Kranken? Das konnte und wollte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, also folgten später

mehrere Torschüsse.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er beim letzten Mal die Konzentration verloren zu haben und ich schoss

ein Tor.

Doch dabei fiel er in Ohnmacht.

Ich hatte ja auch beim Spiel voll drauf vergessen, an seinen Zustand zu denken.

Nun ja..jetzt habe ich ihn mit Hilfe von ein paar Freunden wieder in die Wohnung getragen und ins Bett

gelegt, wo er auch hingehört.

Ich muss mich nun auch auf den Weg machen. Serika war heute zu Mittag schon hier und ich wollte noch

zu ihnen nach Hause.

Sie wollen ja meinen Geburtstag feiern.

Etwas vergnügt blätterte nun Koji weiter. Ihm fiel ein, dass der Verfasser des Tagebuchs oben im

Wohnzimmer stand und eigentlich auf ihn wartete.

Also dürfte er sich nicht zu lang aufhalten lassen. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, das Tagebuch

heimlich raufzunehmen und es irgendwo zu verstecken, wo er es dann in Ruhe lesen konnte.

Doch Takuto würde wohl draufkommen und ihn dann halbtot schlagen. Das wollte er lieber nicht riskieren,

also schlug er weiter hinten auf und las weiter.

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich meine Gefühle aufs Blatt bringen soll.

Koji hat zum tausendsden Mal schon mir seine Liebe gestanden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dem

Ganzen halten soll. Ich fühle mich irgendwie eingeengt. Ihm scheint es ja egal zu sein,

ob ich ein Mann bin oder nicht. Aber was ist mit mir?

Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen. Vor allem nicht nachdem, was er mir angetan hat.

Und noch immer in meinen Alpträumen tut.

Ich fühle es, wie er mich immer mit seinen Augen ansieht. Ein Blick, dem ich nicht entrinnen kann.

Wie ein wildes Tier, das seine Beute im Auge behält und sie nicht aus seinem Blickfeld verliert.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich von seiner Liebe halten soll. Er hat mir auch schon öfters gedroht, mich in

Ketten zu legen, um mich für sich allein zu haben.

Und genauso fühle ich mich auch manchmal... in Ketten gelegt.

Seine Gefühle sind zu stark für mich. Ich fühle mich eingeengt und irgendwie... machtlos.

Wenn ich nur ...

"Koji! Was ist nun mit den Sachen?" Takuto schien oben auf den Treppen zu sein und runterzurufen.

Der Blonde schreckte hoch mitten im Satz und warf das Buch in all der Aufregung in eine Ecke.

Schloss daraufhin die Tür auf, um Izumi eine Antwort zurückzurufen.

"Ich such noch! Bin gleich oben!" log Koji und krabbelte auf allen Vieren in die Ecke hin, wo er zuvor

das Tagebuch hingeschmissen hatte. Er entdeckte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel, der rausguckte und

schlug das Buch an jener Stelle auf.

Was das wohl war?

Nun, das würde er gleich erfahren, denn er nahm es nun in die Hand und faltete es auseinander.

Ein Gedicht!

Auf dem Extrablatt stand ein Gedicht, von Izumi geschrieben. So wie es aussah, hatte Izumi seine

Gefühle niedergeschrieben.

Koji stand nun vor dem aufgeschlagenen Buch und las das Gedicht, das seiner Meinung nach sehr

schlecht geschrieben, aber dafür voller Emotionen war.

"Was brauchst du so lang? Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, das Paket..." Takuto kam plötzlich durch

die Tür und entdeckte nun Koji mit dem Zettel in der Hand.

Sitzend vor seinem Tagebuch, das er natürlich sofort erkannte.

"Was machst du da!!" er riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und nahm sogleich das Tagebuch weg.

"Ich hatte dich gebeten ein Paket raufzubringen, nicht in meinem Tagebuch herumzulesen!"

"Aber ich wollte es ja nicht lesen, ich... Ich hab nur die Sachen die du wolltest, nicht gefunden, und als

ich das Buch fand...tja..da hab ich mich nicht zurückhalten können."

versuchte Koji sich zu verteidigen, was ihm aber nicht so richtig gelang.

"Ach..du hast die Sachen nicht gefunden. Und was ist das?" Izumi zeigte auf ein Karton, der sich links

neben der Tür befand und mit Großbuchstaben beschriftet war.

Darauf stand: "Weihnachts-Deko".

Koji war dies nun echt peinlich, und mehr als ein "Ups" brachte er auch nicht raus.

Izumi kochte inzwischen vor Wut.

"Du...Du....BAKA!!" er nahm ein Buch aus dem nächstgelegenen Karton, warf es nach Koji und traf ihn

auf dem Kopf.

Nun hatte der unverbesserliche Sänger eine Beule mehr, um die er sich kümmern musste. Aber er

machte sich vielmehr Sorgen um seinen Angebeteten, der gerade ziemlich verärgert samt dem Buch

und dem Paket die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Koji an seinem Arbeitsplatz, wo er endlich sein Liedtext fertig schrieb.

Takuto war noch immer verärgert und sprach seit dem Vorfall kaum mit ihm, was Koji ihm auch schlecht

übel nehmen konnte.

Doch er wollte alles noch gut machen. Zumindest beim Abendessen, wollte er sich vernünftig bei ihm

entschuldigen.

Also ging er zu ihm rüber, als dieser endlich mit dem Kochen fertig war und schon die Teller ausräumte.

"Izumi?"

Stille.

"Izumi!"

Weiter herrschende Stille.

"Komm schon. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber es ist nun

mal geschehen.

Können wir es nicht einfach vergessen? Es war ja auch wirklich nur ein Zufall, dass ich es gefunden hab.

Ich hab den Karton echt übersehen...Ich würde doch nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden in Unmengen

von Kartons aus Spaß herumzuwühlen.

Also kannst du nicht ein.."

"Wieviel hast du gelesen?" unterbrach ihn Izumi.

"Wie..? Ich hab nichts gelesen, was ich nicht bereits wusste, nur das über mich..echt. Ähm...und das

Gedicht..", fügte er auch noch dazu.

Izumi wurde etwas rot. Koji wusste nicht, ob es ihm nur peinlich war, oder ob es an der Wut lag.

Mit verärgerter Miene füllte Izumi nun die Teller voll und drückte diese in die Hände von dem Blonden.

"Du wirst den ganzen Monat lang den Müll raustragen,

wirst mir bei diversen Haushaltsarbeiten helfen.

Du wirst mir bei der Dekoration auch helfen und ich will keine Widerrede hören.

Und dein Geschenk kannst du gleich vergessen!"

"Ja, ja, ja, jaa..." Koji hatte schon die Teller beiseite gestellt und umarmte seinen Schatz.

"Ich tu alles, so lang du nicht mehr böse auf mich bist. Und was das Geschenk angeht, so brauche ich

nichts, solange ich meinen Takuto habe" grinste er.

"Und.." fing Takuto an.

"Hm?"

"Es gibt kein Ecchi für zwei Wochen!"

"Waaaas? Das kannst du mir nicht antun.

Und noch dazu haben wir ja bald Heilig Abend...mein schöner Traum" TT heul

Tja...auf seinen Ecchi musste der junge Sänger wirklich verzichten..allerdings nur für einen Tag.

Am nächsten Tag schien Izumi nicht mehr so sauer zu sein,

und Koji konnte sich dann wieder ranwagen g.

3 Wochen später kam dann das neue Single von Koji Nanjo raus. Mit einer Widmung an die Person,

dessen Gedicht er dafür verwenden durfte:

Hätte ich dich nie kennengelernt,

dich nie geliebt.

Wie an Ketten gelegt,

wäre ich nie so gebunden an dich gewesen.

Deine Liebe ist wie ein Kerker

indem ich der Gefangene bin,

deine Haare das Gitter

deine Augen mein Wächter.

Daran bin ich zugrunde gegangen.

Du warst mein Schicksal,

hast mir mein Herz geraubt

Wie ein Rauch zur Einsamkeit,

hast du mich mit deiner Zigarette entflammt.

Während das Lied das erste Mal im Hause Nanjo gespielt wurde, spielte sich folgendes ab:

"Koooooooojiiiiiiiii.......Duuu....BAKAAAA!!!" doing '

OWARI


	16. 16 Türchen Slayers Heißes Bad, feuchte...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 16. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Slayers  
**Titel:** Heißes Bad, feuchte Ansichten  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing: **Gourry/Zelgadis -silly!  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Shooo, hier sind wir mal wieder . Diesmal stammte  
ursprünglich diese Idee von unserer lieben ChineseKitty, nur das Ausfeilen und der  
Story hat sie natürlich mir überlassen XD;; Ich hoffe, ich habe das Beste daraus   
gemacht oO Lest selbst und gebt euren Senf hierzu und aber auch zu den anderen  
FFs!!! X3 Ach ja, ich sag jetzt mal, dass das weich ist  
--- iAuf der anderen Seite/i

Enjoy

Nachdem Lina, Gourry, Amelia und Zelgadis von den Festlichkeiten ins Onsen-Hotel zurückkehrten,

wollten alle noch mal ein Bad nehmen. Obwohl alle außer der "Steinharte" und auch Amelia (kleine

Kinder bekommen O-Saft XD ) einen zuviel gehoben hatten an dem Stand mit Sake (anstelle von

Glühwein X3 ). Aber das sollte sie nicht stören.

Das Bad war getrennt für Männer und Frauen, geteilt durch eine hohe undurchschaubare Bambuswand.

Laut und grölend gingen beide Parteien in ihr jeweiliges Terrain, drohten auch Zelgadis mit

hineinzukommen, indem sie ihm mit der Zange eine neue Kurzhaarfrisur verpassen wollten.

Missmutig und nicht gerade vor Freude strahlend, ging der Junge mit dem sonst ruhigen Gemüt ins

heiße Wasser, nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gebunden, und watete mit halbem Kopf unter der

Oberfläche zum anderen Ende des kleinen Sees, nur damit Gourry ihn ja in Ruhe ließ. Doch jener

Blondschopf war viel zu gut gelaunt, als dass er sich von Zelgadis' Miesepetrigkeit aus der Fassung

bringen ließ, und hechtete mit einem gewagten Kopfsprung ins Wasser, nur um mit seinem hohlen

Schädel auf dem Grund aufzuschlagen. Wie eine Wasserleiche trieb er mit dem Kopf nach unten auf

Zelgadis zu, der ihn misstrauisch mit 'nem Stock anstocherte.

Unmittelbar wachte Linas Ritter wieder auf und erschreckte den Lilahaarigen, sah ihn mit glasigen

Augen an und grinste hämisch.

"Sage mall..." lallte er mit seiner unausstehlichen Sakefahne dem angewiderten Kimera ins Gesicht, der

sich an die Trennwand presste und keinen Ausweg aus dieser Misere fand.

"Bischt du genauu scho hick harrrt da unden fie auch deine Haudt schelbscht?"

"WAS?!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Duuu, Liiinaaa-saaaan..."

"PSCHT, AMELIA! Sonst hören die beiden uns noch!" "flüster Aber wovon redet Gourry-san da???"

"Sei ruhig! Es wird gerade spannend!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Irritiert bewegte sich Zelgadis an der Wand entlang und versuchte, aus der Quelle zu entfliehen, doch

Gourry versperrte ihm jede Fluchtmöglichkeit.

"Misch hat dasss scho lange intressierd, ob das bei dirrr auch scho harrt is! breitgrins"

"Was redest du da für einen Scheiß?! Bleib mir vom Leib, du perverses Schwein!!!"

"Aba isch will doch nurrr nachschaun, ob hick isch auch Recht habb!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Liiina-saaan, was meint Gourry-san mit 'da unten'??"

"Amelia! Kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten?!"

"Warum seid Ihr eigentlich nicht so betrunken wie Gourry-san???"

"Weil ich weitaus trinkfester bin als dieser Idiot! bg"

"Aaah..."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Komm noch einen Schritt näher und ich ertränke dich eigenhändig hier!!!"

"Wasch denn?? Isch er denn schooo kleiiin???"

-------------------------------------------------------

"prust"

"Was ist denn, Lina-saaan? Ich verstehe irgendwie gar nichts! schmoll"

"Schon gut, Amelia, dafür bist du noch zu jung g"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaa! Isch hab dein Handtuch!" wedelte Gourry mit Zelgadis einzigem momentanen

"Kleidungsstück", dass er ihm mit Leichtigkeit entwenden konnte, und warf es auf die andere Seite ins

Frauenbad, nach dem er es mehrfach wie ein Lasso über seinen Kopf schwang.

-------------------------------------------------------

"WAA...blmblub" In der letzten Sekunde konnte das Mädchen mit den feuerroten Haaren Amelias

Aufschrei beim Anblick von Zelgadis Handtuch verhindern, indem sie sie einfach unter Wasser drückte,

aus dem jede Menge Sauerstoffblasen an der Oberfläche platzten.

-------------------------------------------------------

Röte des Entsetzens stand in Zelgadis' Gesicht. Er war unachtsam gewesen, als Gourry ihm sein

Handtuch wegzog. Nun stand er da, splitterfasernackt mit der unteren Körperhälfte im Wasser, sah einen

besoffenen, debil grinsenden Gourry vor sich, in dessen Augen der Glanz der Naivität sich

widerspiegelte.

Jener näherte sich ihm gefährlich und berührte ihn am Arm. Zelgadis hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gourry

so stark wäre.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Was machen sie da? Es ist so auffällig ruhig bei ihnen." redete Lina mit sich selbst mit dem Ohr an

der Trennwand klebend. Nur ein leises Plätschern war zu vernehmen.

Währenddessen tauchte Amelia am Rand der Quelle wieder auf, lag leicht blau angelaufen und halb

tot mit dem Oberkörper am Ufer.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Gourry! W..was tust du?!"

"Gefällt esch dir?"

"Uuuh..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Vor Schreck wich Lina von der Wand zurück und starrte sie an, als würde sie diese stöhnenden Laute

von sich geben. Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht! Zelgadis war so leicht rumzukriegen?!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Woher wusstest du...?" keuchte der Steinmensch unter Gourrys Berührungen. Jener hatte ihn

mittlerweile zum Ufer getragen, da im Wasser zu stehen doch auf die Dauer für den anderen zu

anstrengend war.

"Na, na, wie fühlt es sisch an?" erklang des Schwertkämpfers Stimme hocherfreut und kindlich, doch

stets noch nicht wirklich nüchtern.

-------------------------------------------------------

'Oh mein Gott! Sie tun es wirklich!!! Und das auch noch im Freien!!!!!' Die kleine Magierin war nun

zutiefst empört! Wie konnten die beiden einfach ungezügelt...!

Das machte sie fuchsteufelswild, weswegen sie tobsüchtig einen Stein aus der Quelle hob und ihn mit

voller Kraft gegen die Bambuswand warf, die sofort zerbarst und freie Sicht auf das Männerbad legte.

Doch was vor ihren Augen zum Vorschein kam, war auch kaum zu fassen!

Zelgadis lag auf dem Bauch auf den erhitzten flachen Steinen des Bades und wurde von Gourry....

MASSIERT!

An den Oberschenkeln!

Doch durch Linas unerwarteten Auftritt schreckte der Kimera hoch und hielt das Handtuch, das seinen

Arsch noch bedeckte, vor seine Lenden und starrte entsetzt das temperamentvolle Mädchen an.

"W..ww..was hast du hier verloren, Lina?! Hast du 'nen Knall, oder was?!"

Aber sie hatte nur Augen für Gourry. "DUUUU!!!! Wie kannst du nur sowas Bescheuertes machen?!"

"W..wasch denn???" Der (Stroh)Blonde guckte blöd aus der Wäsche und sah verdutzt seinen

Schützling an.

"Ich mach dir gleich Feuer unterm Arsch!!!"

"Waaah!" Gourry wusste nicht, was los war, aber bei Linas Wutanfall sprang er aus dem Wasser und

fiel direkt auf Zelgadis.

Jedoch der springende Punkt war...

"UWAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" - Schrei eines aufgewachten unschuldigem Mädchens

...dass Gourry sein Handtuch Zelgadis geliehen hatte...

OWARI


	17. 17 Türchen Beyblade Weihnachten – eine...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 17. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Titel:** Weihnachten – eine neue Erfahrung  
**Autor:** Omi-chan4  
**Mail:** Omittchigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Kai x Rei  
**Rating:** PG-14

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Diese Idee kam mir spontan vor einigen Tagen.  
Ich hing so schönen Erinnerungen nach, was ich öfters derzeit mache. Ich spiele  
gerne meine Gedanken vor meinem inneren Auge ab und überlege mir, wie es  
wohl sein könnte so was zu tun. Und irgendwie, ich denke, es war in dem Moment  
einfach Zufall, stoße ich auf ein Bild eines Mistelzweiges. Und die Idee hat sich  
schon in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Diese Situation habe ich mir oft vorgestellt  
und dann vor mich hingeträumt, sodass man sich wünscht, es würde wirklich  
geschehen g.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, diesen Teil zu schreiben. Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr gerne behalten. Ich schenke sie demjenigen, der sie  
findet bg.

Enjoy

Mit einem Fußtritt stieß Rei die Haustür ins Schloss. Auf den Armen trug er zwei schwere Einkaufs-

beutel. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, diese abzustellen, um die Tür aufschließen zu können. Auf dem

Heimweg vom Supermarkt waren ihm die Arme unter dem Gewicht der Beutel einfach eingeschlafen.

"Endlich daheim!" seufzte Rei und schlüpfte nur mit Hilfe seiner Füße aus den Schuhen.

"Hm", grummelte Kai, der neben ihm stand.

Kai hatte den jungen Chinesen beim Einkaufen begleitet. Takao hatte in einem "Spontanhungeranfall"

den ganzen Kühlschrank geleert und somit musste eine Menge eingekauft werden. Das bedeutete aber

nicht, dass der Kühlschrank vor der Fressattacke viel voller gewesen wäre. Der nächste Einkauf wäre

sowieso fällig gewesen. Und eben dieses Mal hatte es den Chinesen getroffen, der beim Anblick

des leeren Kühlgerätes fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Kai hatte sich schlussendlich erbarmt, mit einkaufen zu gehen. Sonst würde der Schwarzhaarige ein

paar Mal zwischen dem Haus und dem Supermarkt hin und her laufen müssen.

"Jetzt freue ich mich auf ein entspannendes, heißes Bad. Kommst du mit Kai?"

"Gute Idee. Lass uns noch schnell die Sachen wegräumen", sagte der Angesprochene, der ebenso

wie sein Freund, zwei schwere Tüten auf den Armen trug und seine Schuhe achtlos von den Füßen

streifte.

Lächelnd stemmte der Chinese noch einmal die Tüten hoch. Er mochte es, sich in einem heißen Bad

zu entspannen und wenn er es dann auch noch mit seinem Geliebten genießen konnte, war die Welt

für ihn in Ordnung. Zumindest für einen kleinen Moment.

Beide gingen sie in die Küche, um sich auf die Arbeit zu stürzen, als sie von einem riesigen Berg

Kartons daran gehindert wurden, die Tüten auf dem Küchentisch abzustellen.

"Was?"

Rei sah sich um. Überall standen oder lagen Schachteln herum. Kein Platz für die schweren

Einkaufstüten, die endlich abgestellt werden wollten.

Kais Blick verdunkelte sich und er wollte schon nach dem Übeltäter rufen, denn er hatte so einen

Verdacht, als dieser mit Max im Schlepptau, kichernd und glucksend in die Küche kam.

"Da seid ihr ja wieder! Habt ihr alles bekommen?" fragte Takao fröhlich die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

Als Antwort bekam er zwei finstere Blicke.

"Was habt ihr denn?"

Da Kai nicht im Traum daran dachte, etwas zu erwidern, übernahm Rei diesen Part.

"Was sollen die Kartons überall in der Küche? Du weißt genau, dass man hier Lebensmittel

zubereitet. Da haben andere Sachen hier nichts verloren!"

Taka griff sich verlegen lachend an den Kopf, während Max entschuldigend lächelte.

"Wir haben nur ein paar Sachen aus dem Keller geholt. Haben sie hier nur kurz zwischengelagert."

"Was ist da drin?" forderte Kai eine Antwort und schob einige der Kartons zur Seite, damit Rei und

er ihre schwere Last abstellen konnten.

"Weihnachtsdeko!" rief der Japaner aus.

"Weihnachtsdeko?" fragte Rei nach.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige seine Tüten abgestellt hatte, öffnete er eine der herumstehenden Kisten

und zog ein großes Knäuel Lichterketten heraus. Verwundert zog er dann einige beleuchtbare

Figuren heraus, die sich als Weihnachtsmänner, Schneemänner und sogar Rentiere herausstellten.

"Wozu braucht ihr die?" wollte er auch sogleich wissen.

Max wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als er auch gleich von einem ziemlich wütenden Russen

unterbrochen wurde.

"Das ist völlig egal! Takao!!! Du sorgst sofort dafür, dass diese Kisten hier verschwinden, sonst darfst

du morgen beim Training eine extra Stunde Lauftraining dranhängen!"

"Aber wieso denn? Ich räume sie doch eh gleich mit Max weg", rechtfertigte sich der Blauhaarige.

"Nicht gleich! SOFORT!! Oder ich vergesse mich!"

Kai redete sich regelrecht in einen Wirbel hinein und machte den Japaner so richtig zur Schnecke.

Er konnte Unordnung noch nie besonders gut und war dafür dankbar, dass der Chinese ebenso

ordnungsliebend war, wie er selbst. Das Chaos, das Takao gerne anrichtete, versuchte der Teamleader

zu ignorieren, so gut es eben ging, aber irgendwann platzte ihm dann der Kragen.

Wie in diesem Moment.

So in Rage, bemerkte Kai nicht, wie sich der blonde Amerikaner hinter sie beide stellte und einen

Mistelzweig über ihre Köpfe hielt.

Fragend blickte der Chinese auf das grüne Gewächs zuerst und dann Max an, der von einem zum

anderen Ohr grinste.

"Ihr müsst euch küssen", beantwortete er auch sogleich die ungestellte Frage.

Bei dem Wort "küssen" drehte Kai seinen Kopf zu ihnen und erblickte dann auch den Mistelzweig

über ihnen.

Ein Hauch von rosa legte sich auf seine Wangen.

"Wieso?" fragte Rei.

"Das ist so Brauch", antwortete Max. "Wenn sich zwei unter einem Mistelzweig befinden, so haben sie

sich zu küssen. Das ist nun mal so. Also los ihr zwei." strahlte er die zwei Liebenden an.

Alle wussten, dass Rei und Kai ein Paar waren. Sie hatten nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Der

Russe wollte von Anfang an klare Verhältnisse haben. Und aufgrund seiner Autorität wurde diese

Tatsache auch nicht in Frage gestellt.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Reis Lippen. Das war doch mal ein schöner Brauch, dachte er sich, stellte

sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser

riß überrascht die Augen auf und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Takao fing an zu lachen, als er die Röte auf den Wangen des Russen bemerkte. Endlich einmal etwas,

das dem Jungen peinlich war und er genoss den Anblick in vollen Zügen.

So sehr Kai auch den ein wenig kleineren Chinese liebte, konnte er in der Öffentlichkeit keine

Vertraulichkeiten und Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Das war etwas für ihn, das in die eigenen vier

Wände gehörte. Und Rei akzeptierte das in den meisten Fällen.

Aber es war nun mal ein Brauch!

Max drückt Rei den Mistelzweig in die Hand und macht sich mit Takao daran, die Kartons in das

angrenzende Wohnzimmer zu verfrachten, bevor ihr Teamkapitän doch noch zu sich kam und ihnen

ein schier unmögliches Training aufbrummte.

Sie wollten die Dekorationen im Garten aufbauen, denn die meisten Sachen waren für den Außenbereich

gedacht.

Die beiden Liebenden machten sich anschließend daran, die Einkäufe wegzuräumen und verloren

über das vorherige Geschehen kein Wort. Stillschweigend gingen sie ihrer Tätigkeit nach.

Bis Kai die Stille unterbrach.

"Kennst du solche Leuchtdinger wirklich nicht?" fragte er.

"Doch, eigentlich schon. Aber nur aus Zeitschriften und dem Fernsehen", antwortete Rei.

Daraus schlussfolgernd, stellte der Russe seine Frage, die ihm seit einigen Minuten brennend auf

der Zunge lag.

"Wie hast du bisher Weihnachten gefeiert?"

"Mh... weißt du Kai... im Vergleich zu der modernen Gesellschaft ist unser Weihnachten recht schlicht.

Aber vor allem sehr religiös."

Rei machte eine kurze Sprechpause und räumte die Nudeln in ihr vorhergesehenes Fach.

"In meinem Dorf, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, hält niemand wirklich etwas von diesem Schnickschnack.

Am 24. Dezember beginnt der Tag bereits um 6 Uhr Früh mit einer Gedenkmesse, die unser höchster

Geistlicher im Dorf abhält. Danach verbringen die Jüngeren den Vormittag damit, Nachbarn bei

Arbeiten am oder im Haus zu helfen, kümmert sich um Kranke und Verletzte. Zu Mittag dann, ver-

sammelt sich die ganze Familie um den Tisch und speist gemeinsam. Der Nachmittag ist dazu da, zu

beten und zu meditieren. Sich seiner Wurzeln bewusst zu werden. Am Abend gibt es dann im

Rathaus ein großes Festmahl, zu dem Alt und Jung eingeladen ist. Da wird dann gespeist, gesungen,

gelacht und getanzt bis in die späten Abendstunden." vollendete Rei lächelnd seine Erzählung und räumt

den Reis in den Schrank.

Mit ein wenig Wehmut denkt Rei an die alten Zeiten zurück. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in seinem

Dort gewesen. Zu Weihnachten aber, hatte er es immer irgendwie geschafft dorthin zu fliegen. Aber

dieses Jahr hatte er keinen Flug mehr bekommen. War dazu gezwungen, Weihnachten in Japan

zu verbringen. Auch wenn ihn dies weniger störte, als es eigentlich sollte.

Kai hatte gerade eine Schachtel Kekse auf die Anrichte gestellt, als er auf seinen Geliebten zuschreitet,

ihn herumdreht, seinen Kopf in seine Hände nimmt und ihn sanft küsst.

"Ich weiß, du vermisst deine Freunde in deinem Dorf. Aber du musst es auch einmal von dieser Seite

sehen. Du verbringst diese Weihnachten mit uns. Wir sind auch deine Freunde und ich bin deine

Familie... die anderen auch, in gewisser Weise, auch wenn sie sich oft wie ein Kindergarten be-

nehmen", hauchte Kai an Reis Ohr und knabberte leicht daran.

Der Chinese lächelte und seufzte glücklich. Kai bedeutete ihm so unendlich viel und wenn er genau

darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen an Weihnachten ohne ihn nach China

zurückzufliegen.

Langsam war der junge Russe mit seinen Lippen vom Ohr über die Wange hinunter zu Reis Lippen

gewandert, liebkoste sie zärtlich in einem langen Kuss, als plötzlich lautstark Takao ins Zimmer

platzte und nach dem Verlängerungskabel rief.

"Das Kabel wird dir nicht antworten", knurrte Kai, der den Kuss unfreiwillig unterbrechen musste.

Takao streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Seine Wangen waren von der Kälte draußen gerötet.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin gleich wieder weg. Dann könnt ihr weiter knutschen."

In Kai brodelte die Wut hoch. So ein vorlauter Affe!

Er löste sich von seinem Freund und machte Takao ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag zur Schnecke.

Oder noch kleiner... zu einem Wurm.

Rei räumte inzwischen die leeren Tüten weg und hoffte, dass sich Kai in der Zwischenzeit beruhigte.

Aber kaum war zurück in die Küche gekommen, sah er, dass sein Freund immer noch damit be-

schäftigt war, über den Japaner herzuziehen. Leise seufzte er. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Mit raschen Schritten stand er neben seinem Geliebten und küsste den damit völlig überrumpelten Kai

auf den Mund.

"Was?!" wollte er sogleich wissen, wurde aber vom Chinesen unterbrochen, der ihn anlächelte und

nach oben zeigte.

Erneut wurde Kai rot im Gesicht. Rei hatte sich doch glatt den Mistelzweig von Max geschnappt und

ihn erneut gegen ein eingesetzt. Während der Russe versucht, seine Röte aus dem Gesicht zu bannen,

macht sich Takao lachend aus dem Staub.

Im Wohnzimmer wurde der blauhaarige Blader fündig und verschwand mit dem Verlängerungskabel

wieder im Garten, in dem Max bereits halb erfroren auf ihn wartete.

Kai blickte seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an.

"Sei mir nicht böse Kai, aber diese Weihnachtstraditionen machen Spaß. Ich glaube, ich habe

Gefallen daran gefunden", lächelte Rei entschuldigend, packte den Russen an der Taille und schob ihn

sanft aber bestimmt aus der Küche, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Und dabei würde ihm ein verwirrter Teamkapitän nur im Wege stehen.

Beim Essen dann, herrschte richtiger vorweihnachtlicher Frieden. Das lag wohl daran, dass Takao

und Max halb erfroren am Tisch saßen und das heiße Essen in sich hineinschaufelten, um sich aufzuwärmen. So konnte sich

auch Kai endlich ein wenig entspannen, denn er musste den Kindergarten nicht immer wieder an ihre

spärlich vorhandenen Tischmanieren erwidern.

So schmeckte ihm das von Rei zubereitete Essen noch gleich viel besser.

Am Nachmittag hatten Rei und Kai gemeinsam beschlossen, noch ein wenig einkaufen zu gehen. Da

die anderen beiden noch weiter im Garten arbeiten wollten, würden sie alleine gehen. Immerhin mussten

noch beide für den jeweils anderen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen. Und bei einem gemeinsamen

Einkaufsbummel würde sich das eine oder andere passende Präsent finden lassen.

Gesagt, getan, befanden sie sich eine halbe Stunde später in einer großen Einkaufsstraße Tokyos

wieder. Neugierig betrachtete Rei die Schaufenster und warf seinem Freund immer wieder verstohlene

Blicke zu. Versuchte aus seinen Blicken zu lesen, was er sich denn zu Weihnachten wünschen könnte.

Direkt danach zu fragen, war ihm unangenehm.

Kai entgingen diese Blicke nicht und war beherrscht, keine verräterischen Mienen zu ziehen. So leicht

wollte er es seinem Kätzchen nun auch wieder nicht machen. Viel zu neugierig war er, wie kreativ der

Schwarzhaarige bei der Ideenfindung sein würde.

An und für sich war die Stimmung entspannt. Rei hatte sich bei Kai untergehakt und gingen von einem

interessanten Geschäft zum nächsten. Wäre da nur nicht über fast jedem Geschäftseingang ein

Mistelzweig angebracht gewesen.

Rei nutzte jede, aber auch wirklich jede, dieser Gelegenheiten, um Kai zu küssen. Dabei lief der Russe

jedes Mal knallrot an. Immerhin waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit und nicht nur Takao und Max würden sie

sehen können.

Der Chinese störte sich nicht weniger daran. Er hatte viel zu viel Spaß, diese für ihn neue Tradition

auszuleben. Die Leute um sie herum interessierten ihn nicht. Sie waren so sehr in ihre

Weihnachtseinkäufe vertieft, dass so gut wie fast keiner ihnen etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Kassierten nur ab und an einen verstörten oder verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, viel öfter aber ein Lächeln.

Nach unendlichen Geschäftseingängen und Küssen später, platzte Kai der Kragen. Mit einem groben

Handgriff packte er den Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn zur Seite.

"Bist du dann bald fertig?!" fauchte er seinen Freund an. "Du weißt, ich kann das nicht leiden. Vor allem

nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!"

"Aber es ist doch eine Tradition", versuchte sich Rei zu rechtfertigen.

"Vergiss' doch diese Tradition!!"

"Willst du denn nicht, dass ich dich küsse?" fragte der Chinese mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in der

Stimme, die Kais Mimik gleiche einige Nuancen sanfter werden ließ

"Doch natürlich", seufzte er. "Aber nur nicht aufgrund dieser blöden Tradition und schon gar nicht so

öffentlich. Zu Hause ist das doch viel angenehmer und romantischer, oder nicht."

"Doch natürlich"; flüsterte Rei. Man hörte aber dennoch die Enttäuschung raus.

Kai griff sich kurz an die Stirn, als wenn er so seine aufgekommenen Kopfschmerzen wieder vertreiben

konnte. Er wollte seinem Freund Weihnachten ja nicht verderben. Immerhin war das eine völlig neue

Erfahrung für ihn und den Miesepeter wollte er wirklich nicht spielen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag"; begann er.

Sah, wie Reis Augen ihn neugierig ansahen.

"Zähl' die Mistelzweige, unter denen wir während unseres Einkaufsbummels vorbeikommen. Wenn wir

dann wieder zu Hause sind, kannst du jeden einzelnen Kuss von mir zurückfordern."

"Wirklich?" Reis Augen leuchteten.

"Ja, sieh' es als Gutschein", sagte Kai und freute sich, die Stimmung gerettet zu haben.

"Prima", jauchzte der Chinese und wollte mit seinem Freund schon weiter, als ihm ein Plakat auffiel.

"Was ist denn?" wollte Kai wissen, der erst etwas unsanft weiter gezogen wurde und sogleich gegen

Reis Rücken geprallt war.

"Hier! Dieses Geschäft hat eine Dessous Abteilung", strahlte er.

Rei war soeben eine Idee für ein Geschenk gekommen.

"Ja und? Viele Geschäfte haben so etwas. Das ist doch nur etwas für Frauen"; entgegnete er.

"Diese hier nicht!" rief Rei aus und zog seinen Freund in die auf dem Plakat angegebene Richtung.

Kai kam nicht mal mehr dazu etwas dagegen zu sagen und ergab sich schließlich seinem Schicksal.

Ein paar Stunden später liefen die beiden immer noch durch die Einkaufsstraße. Inzwischen hatten Rei

und Kai einiges zu tragen, wobei wohl letzterer der benachteiligte war. Seine Arme waren regelrecht

mit Tüten überladen, während Rei mit wesentlich weniger unterwegs war.

"Hast du denn noch immer nicht alles zusammen?" ächzte der Russe unter dem zu tragenden Gewicht.

"Wenn ich schon nicht nach China komme, muss ich meinen Freunden doch zumindest ein paar

Geschenke zukommen lassen, oder nicht!?" antwortete der Angesprochene.

"Dagegen ist ja auch nichts einzuwenden, aber du hast die halbe Straße leer gekauft", sprach Kai

und der Vorwurf war deutlich aus seinen Worten zu heraus zu hören.

"Na gut, ich möchte noch in die paar Geschäfte. Die Einkaufsstraße ist eh bald zu Ende", sprach der

Schwarzhaarige zuversichtlich und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Anscheinend hatte er an diesem

Einkaufsbummel Gefallen gefunden und kostete alles aus.

Mit zunehmend schleppenden Schritten folgte Kai seinem Geliebten. In der Hoffnung, das dieser bald

müde werden würde. Immerhin verbrachten sie schon den ganzen Nachmittag an der frischen Luft.

Und während der junge Russe bereits gedanklich bei ihrem heißen Entspannungsbad war, zu dem sie

zu Mittag nicht gekommen waren, zählte Rei fröhlich die ihnen auf ihrem Weg begegnenden

Mistelzweige.

"84, 85, ... oh... 86, da habe ich einen übersehen", freute sich Rei und schwang die Einkaufstüten gut

gelaunt hin und her, während Kai ihm mit einem tiefen Seufzer dicht auf den Fersen war.

OWARI???


	18. 18 Türchen Beyblade Das etwas andere G...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - XX. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Titel:** Das etwas andere Geschenk (Fortsetzung zu Türchen Nr. 17)  
**Autor:** Omi-chan4  
**Mail:** Omittchigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Rei x Kai  
**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** So jetzt habe ich mich doch noch durchgerungen  
eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ursprünglich wollte ich zwei verschiedene  
daraus machen... aber was man sich vornimmt wird oft nicht in die Tag  
umgesetzt ".

Wer das 17. Türchen nicht gelesen hat, wird sich hierbei auch nicht sonderlich  
schwer tun. Sie gehören aber dennoch zusammen. Hier wird nun etwas genauer  
beschrieben, was Kai und Rei in dieser Dessous Abteilung passiert ist. Deswegen  
auch die MA Warnung... Sorry, musste sein.

Enjoy

Rei hatte Kai an der Hand direkt, ohne Umschweife, in das Geschäft Richtung Dessous Abteilung

geschleppt. Nun erkannte auch der Russe, warum sein Freund vorhin gemeint hatte, dass dies hier

anders war als in anderen Geschäften.

Sie gehörte nämlich zu einem Sexshop, der im unteren Geschoß dieses Geschäftes untergebracht

war. Sein Kätzchen war aber auch verdorben und zu neugierig. Er konnte an fast keinem dieser

Läden vorübergehen. Überall musste er sein Näschen reinstecken.

Gleich am Eingang tummelten sich zahlreiche Frauen und Männer oder nur Frauen oder nur Männer

auf DVD Covers, die in übersichtlichen Ständern den Bereich dekorierten und zum Schmökern

einluden.

Und jetzt wusste er auch, wieso Rei so aufgeregt darüber war. Das war ein gemischter Shop. Also

nicht nur für Heteros. Ein Geschäft, das der homosexuellen Szene zugeordnet war, fand man selten

und wenn, dann hatten sie kein allzu großes Angebot an Spielzeugen.

Der junge Russe musste schmunzeln. Spielzeug war wirklich der richtige Ausdruck. Rei brauchte viel

Abwechslung im Bett, wollte immer etwas Neues ausprobieren und forderte ihn an manchen Tagen

ziemlich stark. Aber so wurde es nie langweilig und solange keiner dabei verletzt wurde, würden sie

sicher nicht so schnell damit aufhören.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Rei bereits vor einer Wühlkiste mit

diversen DVDs stand und die Bilder betrachtete. Langsam ging er auf seinen Freund zu und blickte

ihm über die Schulter.

"Suchst du Anregungen für neue Stellungen? Gefällt dir unser Sex nicht mehr? Zu wenig

abwechslungsreich?" wollte er auch sogleich wissen.

"Man lernt doch nie aus", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige breit grinsend.

Mit diesen Worten nahm Rei den Russen an der Hand und zog ihn tiefer in das Geschäft hinein. Vorbei

an Videos, aufblasbaren Gummipuppen und diversen Spielzeugen. Sie liefen, bis es nicht weiter ging.

Dann standen sie an einer Weggabelung. Nach links führte ein Raum, der nur für Frauen gedacht war.

Nach rechts führte der Weg direkt in den Bereich für Männer.

Kai bemerkte, dass Rei ein wenig unentschlossen und nervös war. Auch wenn er im Bett so dominant

wie ein Tiger sein konnte und er oft große Mühe hatte, ihn zu unterwerfen (er war gerne seme ), war

er sonst ziemlich schüchtern und ruhig.

Nach einigem Zögern jedoch überschritt er mit Kai zusammen die Schwelle und betrat das Paradies

der Yaoi-Fans.

Staunend sah sich der Chinese um. Es war ja nicht so, dass er zum ersten Mal in so einem Shop

stöberte. Aber in denen, in denen er bisher war, hatten bei weitem nicht so ein großes Angebot wie

dieser.

Grinsend blieb Rei schlussendlich vor einem Regal stehen und zog an der Hand, in der er die von Kai

festhielt. Verwundert senkte dieser den Blick und befand sich in direktem Augenkontakt mit einem

doch recht ansehnlichen Umschnalldildos für Männer.

"Was ist denn damit?" fragte Kai etwas skeptisch.

"Ich könnte es mir gut vorstellen, dass du den hier beim Training trägst", antwortete Rei und leckte sich

dabei über die Lippen. "Dann würdest du nicht nur vom Training schwitzen und ganz wacklige Knie

haben, sondern von diesem kleinen Spielzeug, das du in dir trägst", raunte er weiter.

Kai stellte sich hinter seinen Freund und drückte seine Hüfte gegen das Becken vor ihm.

"Wenn ich dir den Gefallen tue und das trage, dann musst du auch etwas für mich machen", grinste er.

"Dabei bin ich noch so nett und lasse dich wählen. Du könntest entweder... diesen Keuschheitsgürtel

tragen", sagte er und zeigte auf einen Karton, den er gerade entdeckt hatte, "oder du trägst das

Glöckchen, das ich dir damals geschenkt habe."

Rückblick

Kai hatte an ihrem ersten Jahrestag, den sie am Valentinstag feierten, Rei ein goldenes Glöckchen auf

einem Samtband geschenkt. Der junge Chinese trug es das erste Mal in dieser Nacht, in der sie sich

unzählige Male liebten, um den Hals. Bei jedem Stoß des Russen erklang ein helles Klingeln, das den

zwei noch zusätzliche Erregung brachte und sie in höhere Sphären katapultierte, da das Glöckchen

bis auf den Gang hinaus gut hörbar war.

Am nächsten Morgen rätselten Kenny, Takao und Max, woher das Geräusch wohl gekommen war.

Während Kai wissend seinen morgendlichen Kaffe trank und die Zeitung las, saß Rei knallrot neben ihm

und versuchte, die Liebesbeweise zu verdecken.

Rückblick Ende

Rei dachte über das Angebot nach. Das sah man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Aber bedenke Kätzchen", fuhr Kai fort, "dieses Mal würdest du das Glöckchen nicht so auffällig um

den Hals tragen können. Ich binde es dir an dein bestes Stück und da du ja Boxershorts trägst, wird

man das Glöckchen während dem Training auch wunderbar hören können. Während die anderen dann

grübeln, woher das Geräusch kommt, wirst du dich vor Erregung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten

können, denn nur wir beide wissen, woher das Klingeln kommt", hauchte Kai und leckte Rei dabei

über die Ohrmuschel, sodass dieser leicht aufkeuchte.

"Hört sich echt verlockend an", grinste er. "Aber zuerst will ich dir etwas anderes kaufen, danach mache

ich, was du willst" versprach Rei.

Elegant wanderte eine von Kais Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Wirklich?"

Ein Nicken versprach dem Russen wunderbare Stunden voller Wonne.

Und mit diesen Worten zog Rei seinen Freund vom Regal weg, nach hinten in den Dessous Bereich.

"Was wollen wir eigentlich hier?" fragte Kai skeptisch, als der Gefragte schon am Durchstöbern der

Kleiderständer war.

"Wir suchen etwas", kam die Antwort.

"Und bitte was?"

"Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk kaufen."

"Hier?!"

"Japp."

Nach einer kurzen Pause machte es bei dem Russen Klick.

"Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Ich trage keine Tangas!"

"Doch tust du, du glaubst nur, ich habe sie bisher nicht bemerkt. So oft, wie ich dir in unbeobachteten

Momenten an den Hintern fasse, kannst du doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hab.

Zuerst dachte ich, du trägst gar keine Unterwäsche, aber in der Schmutzwäsche sind mir die

schicken Teile dann aufgefallen", grinste Rei und suchte nach der richtigen Größe seines Schatzes.

Kai indessen lief ein wenig rot an.

Bisher hatte er eigentlich geglaubt, das recht gut verheimlicht zu haben. Aber Glaube konnte trügen und

bei Rei ein Geheimnis zu haben, war sowieso schon immer schwer gewesen.

Der Russe wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Rei gleich wieder unterbrochen.

"Du gehst am Besten in eine der Umkleidekabinen da hinten ins Eck. Ich reich' dir die Teile und du

probierst sie dann."

Anm. d. A.: Überseht bitte einfach, dass man normalerweise Unterwäsche nicht probiert

Grummelnd folgte Kai der Aufforderung. Er war nicht wirklich begeistert davon, hier in diesem

Geschäft jetzt Tangas anzuprobieren. Aber Rei hatte ihm versprochen alles zu tun, was er von ihm wollte.

Und er hatte schon einige Ideen, die von einer Massage über Frühstück ans Bett bis hin zu Sex an

einem ungewöhnlichen Ort, reichte.

Also ging er brav in eine dieser Umkleidekabinen, die sich etwas abseits befand und zog sich aus.

Wenn schon dann richtig, damit er sich gleich im Spiegel betrachten konnte, ohne irgendwelche

störenden Klamotten am Leib.

Kaum damit fertig, reichte ihm Rei auch schon die ersten Tangas hinein. Überrascht stellte Kai fest,

dass sein Freund einen ziemlich guten Geschmack hatte.

Reihenweise probierte der junge Russe die Sachen an, begutachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und

präsentierte sich dann auch noch seinem Kätzchen, das mit kritischem Blick den korrekten Sitz

kontrollierte.

Von Latex, über Samt, Satin und durchsichtigen Kunststoff war so ziemlich alles dabei und am Ende

hatte Kai eine ansehnliche Zahl von Modellen, die in die engere Wahl kamen.

"Ich glaube, dass reicht Rei. Ich kann mich doch jetzt schon nicht mehr entscheiden, welchen ich nehmen

soll!" beschwerte sich Kai gespielt.

Die Sachen waren nicht ganz billig.

"Kein Problem, das ist dein Geschenk für Weihnachten. Immerhin habe ich ja auch was davon", kam es

amüsiert von dem Chinesen außerhalb der Kabine.

Kai schmunzelte.

"Und ich hoffe, du trägst sie jetzt nicht nur mehr heimlich. Sie bringen deinen Hintern wunderbar zur

Geltung und ich will das öfter sehen", setzte er noch nach, was Kai leicht zum Lachen brachte.

"Ist gut. Gehen wir dann?"

"Einen Moment noch. Den einen probier' noch, dann können wir los."

Der Graublauhaarige rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte in der letzten Stunde an die 40 Tangas probiert.

"Wirklich nur noch den einen Kai... bitte."

Überrascht zog Kai die Stirn in Falten. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Wollte aber nicht näher darauf

eingehen. So langsam wollte Kai nach Hause und in sein entspannendes Schaumbad mit seinem

Geliebten.

"Also gib' schon her das Teil", fauchte er regelrecht, was ihm allerdings nur ein erheiterndes Lachen von

außerhalb der Umkleidekabine einbrachte.

"Grml."

"Hier bitte", sagte Rei und steckte ihm den neuen Tanga durch den Vorhang.

Kai schnappte sich das Teil und begutachtete es... dann schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie kurz darauf

wieder und blickte es noch einmal an. Seine Form hatte es leider nicht geändert.

"Wie kommst du auf diesen Schwachsinn?!" rief er aus.

Grinsend steckte Rei seinen Kopf in die Kabine.

"Ach sei doch nicht so. Probier ihn bitte. Ich finde ihn niedlich."

Dann verschwand der Kopf wieder aus seinem Blickfeld.

Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen. Rei hatte ihm einen Tanga in Form eines Elefantenkopfes gegeben,

bei dem sein bestes Stück den Rüssel darstellte. Links und rechts waren zwei Segelohren angenäht, die

sich bei jeder Bewegung leicht mitbewegten und in der Mitte hatte er noch zwei Augen aufgedruckt.

Als er sich dann aber im Spiegel betrachtete, fand er, dass es gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah, wie er

zuvor befürchtet hatte. Er rief seinen Freund, der auch sogleich seinen Kopf wieder in die Kabine

steckte.

"Dreh' dich mal um Kai, damit ich dich anschauen kann. Obwohl mir deine Kehrseite auch gefällt",

erwiderte der Chinese und kniff ihm dabei leicht in den Hintern.

Zögerlich drehte Kai sich um und präsentierte sich so seinem Freund.

"Wie findest du es?" fragte er.

"..."

"Rei?"

"..."

"Rei, was..." wollte er wissen, dann bemerkte er den verklärten Blick seines Freundes.

Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Der Tiger in seinem Kätzchen war erwacht. Und er sollte sich nicht geirrt

haben.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung war der Chinese vollends in die Kabine getreten und zog den Vorhang

wieder zu.

"Was zum Teufel...?!"

"Shhht... nicht so laut", raunte der Schwarzhaarige und presste Kai mit dem Rücken gegen den

kalten Spiegel, sodass er erregt aufkeuchte. Dominant leckte er über den Hals des Russen, suchte sich

eine empfindliche Stelle und biss zu. Fuhr dabei über seine Seiten und strich auffallend oft über seinen

Hintern.

"Rei?! Du willst doch nicht?! Hör' auf damit, verdammt noch mal!" fluchte der Ältere der beiden, der

gerade auf den Bauch gedreht wurde.

"Wir sind hier an einem öffentlichen Ort. Jeden Moment könnte jemand reinkommen!!"

"Es kommt bestimmt jemand, wenn du so weiter schreist", flüsterte der Chinese an Kais Nacken.

"Und jetzt sei still! Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde betrachte ich deinen heißen Körper in diesen sexy

Teilen. Ich bin so scharf auf dich, ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus!" raunte er und rieb sich an dem

durchtrainierten Körper vor ihm.

Beide hatten Glück, dass sich derzeit so gut wie keine Kunden im Geschäft befanden. Kai fluchte

und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Er mochte es nicht, dominiert zu werden. Aber dieses Mal

schaffte er es nicht, Rei von sich zu drücken. Viel zu sehr erregte der Chinese ihn und schürte sein

Verlangen.

"Hey?! Pass' doch auf Rei!"

"Ich bin doch vorsichtig."

"Von wegen!"

Ein leises Lachen.

"Stell' dich nicht so an."

"Wer stellt sich hier an, du...?! Ahhhh... Rei, das tut weh!"

Die Wände der Umkleidekabine wackelten und der Spiegel knirschte bedrohlich.

"Wenn du dich so verkrampfst, muss es auch wehtun."

"Nimm' gefälligst Rücksicht!" fauchte Kai.

"Tu ich doch."

"Dann nimm' mehr Rücksicht. Ich will mich danach noch rühren können!"

"Denk' dran. Immerhin tu ich dann, was du willst."

"Ah... wenigstens... hnnnng... etwas.... keuch...."

"Mhhhh... ah...."

"REEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Eine Viertelstunde später verließen die beiden den Sexshop. Rei, der erleichtert grinste, ging vorne

weg und trug die gekauften Tangas in einer Tüte. Kai ging mit ein paar mehr Tüten, leicht das Gesicht

verziehend, hinter ihm nach.

'Das gibt Rache Rei. Warte nur, bis wir zu Hause sind', dachte sich der Russe.

Von alle dem bekam der Chinese nichts mit. Er freute sich, das passende Geschenk für seinen Freund

gefunden zu haben, von dem er auch etwas hatte und an dem er sich erfreuen konnte.

"Los Kai! Wir haben noch einige Geschäfte vor uns!"

"..."

"Siehst du Kai? Dort ist ein Mistelzweig. Das wäre dann Nummer 48..."

"..."

'Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen...'

OWARI


	19. 19 Türchen Harry Potter Heißer Advent

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 19. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Titel:** Heißer Advent  
**Autor:** Black Sasori  
**Mail:** Sasorigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Harry Draco  
**Rating:** sap, humor, ooc

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Ich wollte mich für die netten Kommis   
bedanken . Ich bedanke mich wieder mal bei meiner Beta,  
die sich wie immer mit viel Umsicht um meine Rechtschreibung gekümmert hat.  
So und damit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Enjoy

Es war einer von diesen berühmten Wintertagen, die immer auf diesen

kitschigen Postkarten abgebildet werden. Die Sonne schien auf den Schnee, der auf den Dächern der Stadt lag und ließ ihn noch weißer erstrahlen.

Es war ein Sonntag aber nicht irgendeiner, es war der letzte

Adventsonntag vor Weihnachten. Und obwohl es immer heißt, Advent die

stillste Zeit im Jahr, war an diesem Tag genauso wenig von dieser Stille zu merken,

wie an jedem anderen Wochentag.

Die Einkaufstrassen Londons waren mit Menschenmassen gefüllt die alle

in irgendwelchen Geschäften nach dem richtigen Geschenk suchten. Es wurde gedrängelt und sämtliche Parkplätze waren restlos überfüllt, und Weihnachtsstimmung? Doch selbst durch das laute Geplärre von Musik von Last Christmas, sonstigem Firlefanz und kitschigster Weihnachtsdeko, kam keine richtige Weihnachtsstimmung auf. Und sehr selten, wenn man einmal Inne hält im allgemeinen Menschengewirr, fragt man sich, wie Weihnachten aussehen würde, ohne den alljährlichen Stress,... sicher sehr Gesundheitsfreundlicher.

Stimmung...Geschenke.... ich muss noch Geschenke besorgen gehen.... ... oh .. ach ja wo waren wir....ach ja...............

Ach in einer Wohnung mit wunderschönem Blick über die Winkelgasse und

einem Fenster, das sogar das Treiben Muggellondons zeigte, sollte auch

an diesem Tag Weihnachtsstimmung Einzug halten, oder zumindest so war

der Ansatz des Planes.

Ein blonder Zauberer, im Besonderen, stammend aus einer reinblütigen

Familie, die nie in den Kontakt zu Muggel kam, hatte sich in den Kopf

gesetzt seiner besseren Seite, in diesem Fall sehr zutreffend, ein echtes

Muggelweihnachten zu bescheren. Und damit noch die richtige Stimmung bis

Freitag aufkäme, würde er heute den vierten Adventsonntag zelebrieren,

oder so ähnlich.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich sogar zur Umsetzung seines Planes dazu durchgerungen,

eine Muggelgeschäft aufzusuchen, das sich im Besonderen auf die stillste Zeit

im Jahr spezialisiert hatte, um sich dort beraten zu lassen. Auch wenn Draco

nun seit einem Jahr ganz offiziell mit Harry zusammen lebte, alte Gewohnheiten

wurde man nur schwer los, na ja er machte Fortschritte mit jedem Tag. Und um seine

Fortschritte in der Muggelsache, so wie sie es nannten, zu zeigen, wurde dieses

Jahr auf Muggelart gefeiert. Soweit so gut.

Das Geschäft, in welchem er seinen Einkauf getätigt hatte, war wahrscheinlich nicht großer als 40m², aber in diesen Raum wurde wieder gezeigt, was man alles mit der richtigen Schlichttechnik hineinbekam. 1000 von verschiedensten Christbaumkugeln, Kerzen, Lametta, um nur einen kleinen Teil zu nennen, waren in den Kästen und Kisten verstaut. Dazwischen noch so an die zwei Dutzend Muggel und ein Zauberer.

Dracos Einkaufsbeute bestand aus einem Tannenbaum, diesen hatte er bei dem Händler um die Ecke gekauft, da ein lebender Baum nicht in Frage kam. Man konnte eine Wohnung schon vergrößern, aber die Frage war, ob man gerne einen Baum mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen haben wollte. Ansonsten hatte er noch Kerzen, Christbaumschmuck in Silber, der

Baum war ja schön grün, und einen Adventkranz. Denn der, hatte er sich

erklären lassen, gehörte zur richtigen Einstimmung auf Weihnachten einfach dazu. Mit roten Kerzen und

goldenem Schmuck. Sonst hieß es wieder, typisch Slytherin, alles Grün und Silber, und man wollte es sich ja mit dem Miete zahlenden Mitbewohner nicht verscherzen.

Nach dem unser Vorzeige Slytherin das ganze Zeug nach Hause gezerrt hatte, er konnte ja erst ab der Winkelgasse das Ganze verkleinern, hatte er sich in das Wohnzimmer begeben. Die Wohnung bestand aus einer Küche, einem Wohn- Esszimmer, Schlafzimmer, Gästezimmer und einem Arbeitszimmer. Na ja im Moment wurde das Arbeitszimmer nicht für das verwendet, für das es eigentlich ursprünglich gedacht war, sondern als Lagerraum für Dracos Sachen. Bücher, Bilder und nicht so ganz legale Gegenstände. Offiziell waren sie einem mysteriösen Brand zum Opfer gefallen, der kurz vor der Versteigerung des malfoyischen Anwesens durch das Ministerium, alles zerstörte. Die inoffizielle Version war allerdings anders. Draco hatte versucht, so viel von seinem Erbe zu retten wie es ihm möglich war und stieß dabei mit einem Bild einen Kerzenleuchter um, wodurch der Teppich Feuer fing und die sonstige Einrichtung kurz danach folgte.

Und in diesem Augenblick der Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit...

"Scheiße!"

....Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht so besinnlich begann das Verhängnis seinen Lauf zu nehmen.

"Scheiß Feuer..z..z..dings", Dracos Gesicht war vor Zorn gerötet und ihm begann eine Ader am Kopf gefährlich anzuschwellen. Er fragte sich zum zigsten Mal, wie er auf diese hirnrissige Idee gekommen war.

´Muggelweignachten, er musste in diesem Augenblick vollkommen weggetreten

gewesen sein.

Dieses, Dieses, ....

Eigentlich hatte ja alles so gut begonnen. Er hatte den Baum aufgestellt, hatte ihn sogar selbstständig geschmückt und nun stand ein ganz in Silber geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Doch dieser blöde Adventkranz wollte einfach nicht brennen. Draco versuchte nun schon seit einer guten Stunde das Feuerzeug in Gang zu bekommen und damit die Kerzen anzuzünden. Wenn schon wie Muggel feiern, dürfte auch das Anzünden von Kerzen doch ein Klacks sein. Draco hatte versprochen, seinen Zauberstab für Kleinigkeiten nicht zu verwenden und Kerzen anzünden, fällt unter unwichtig. Doch wie sollte jemand, der noch nie ein Feuerzeug in der Hand hatte, dieses auch fachgerecht benützen.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch in Muggelkunde gehen sollen?

"Seufz..."

Hmmmm, allerdings bin ich ein Zauberer und wenn ich einfach… es ist ja keiner da also... warum nicht?

Draco sah sich vorher nach links und rechts um, ging zum Fenster und ließ das Feuerzeug auf schnellsten

Wege verschwinden. Es flog im hohen Bogen auf die Strasse hinunter.

´Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn´ und schon als er das Fenster schloss und nach seinem Zauberstab griff, begannen sich die dunklen Wolken aufzuhellen und seine Laune begann sich zu bessern.

Ein flinker Schwung mit dem Stab und ein leise gemurmeltes "Inzentio" und schon flammten

vier helle Flämmchen auf.

"Perfekt."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen setzte sich Draco aufs Sofa und war schon nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen. Man konnte es auf die ungewöhnliche körperliche Anstrengung des Vormittags und frühen Nachmittags zurückführen.

Wie jedes Muggelkind weiß, sollte man Kerzen niemals unbeaufsichtigt brennen lassen.

Aber irgendwie hatte man vergessen, das einem gewissen Zauberer zu sagen, der genüsslich

auf dem Sofa liegend von der letzten oder doch eher heutigen Nacht träumte. Denn in den Zaubererhaushalten war es üblich, solche Gefahren mit Hilfe eines geschickten Schwunges

des Zauberstabes, und eines nicht brennbar Spruches, zu beseitigen.

Und so bemerkte Draco nicht, wie die goldene Schleife, die als Deko auf dem Kranz befestigt war, anfing

zu brennen und der ganze Kranz ihr kurz darauf folgte.

"Haaatssschiii!"

Als der blonde Zauberer sah was ihn geweckt hatte, verfiel er ihn Panik..., ok, nachdem Panik für einen Malfoy nicht standesgemäß war, verfiel er in innere Unruhe. Aber er war ja magisches Gefolge, also sollte dies auch kein Problem sein und mit einem schnellen Spruch den er irgendwo gehört hatte, beschwor er eine Regenwolke, die das Feuer schnell löschte.

Doch es gab eine Regel unter Zauberern. Sprich niemals, niemals Spruche, die du nur gehört hast. Dieser Spruch fiel ihm aber erst ein, als er aus der Küche zurückkam, wo er gerade den Adventkranz entsorgt hatte. Denn noch immer schwebte eine kleine aber sehr eifrige Regenwolke über dem Wohnzimmertisch.

"Oje."

Und selbst alles Gefuchtel, Verwünschungen und Gefluche nützte nichts. Es regnete munter weiter. Den einzigen Effekt hatte es, das die Wolke sich anscheinend persönlich angegriffen fühlte und ihren Platz wechselte. Von da an über Dracos Kopf schwebte und ihn langsam aber sicher durchnässte.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam seine bessere Hälfte Harry nach Hause und wunderte sich, wo sein Geliebter geblieben war. Das Licht brannte, ein schön dekoriertes Wohnzimmer, aber kein Draco?

''Draco?''

''Harry'', konnte er von irgendwo leise hören. Also musste er in der Wohnung sein.

Er machte sich auf, seinen Mitbewohner zu suchen und fand ihn auch. In der Badewanne. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick so aussah, nein, er nahm kein Bad oder zumindest keines im allgemeinen Sinne. Draco saß in der Badewanne, komplett nass, und noch immer schwebte eine Wolke über ihm. Ein kurzer Blick reichte aus, das er schon nahe der Verzweiflung war.

''Was ist denn hier geschehen?!''

''Mach' es weg Harry!!!'' flehte Draco.

Da ein Malfoy nicht flehte, machte sich Harry sofort auf, eine Lösung zu suchen.

Und nach einer Eule zum Zaubereiministerium „Abteilung für missglückte Zauberei" und einem starken Trocknungszauber, dieses Mal aber von Harry gesprochen, später, war das kleine Malheur beseitigt.

Danach hatten sich beide auf das Sofa begeben und Draco erzählte wie es dazu gekommen war. Und nachdem Harry mit einem langen Kuss versprochen hatte, diesen Vorfall nie wieder zu erwähnen oder jemand anderem zu erzählen, hatten sich beide aneinander gekuschelt. Harry musste sich sein Lachen, als ihm noch einmal das Bild von Draco in der Badewanne kam, stark verkneifen, aber Draco bemerkte es dennoch.

"Du! Das ist nicht lustig. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Adventkränze brennbar sind, und keinen Feuerschutz haben", sagte er schmollend.

"Wir werden dir einen Feuerlöscher kaufen", antwortete ein noch immer grinsender Harry und gab ihm zur Beschwichtigung einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Warum denn das? Der Adventkranz ist doch eh schon abgebrannt."

''Na ja, wir kennen ja deine Beziehung zu Feuer und leicht entflammbaren Sachen.''

''Du meinst doch nicht schon wieder die Sache mit Malfoy Manor. Harry, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, das war ein Unfall!''

''..............''

''Grummel.''

"Ach komm' doch her, mein Kleiner Feuerteufel''

Harry umarmte seinen Drachen noch etwas fester und begann sich unter dessen Pullover zu arbeiten, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel.

'' Du Draco. Ist das dort in der Ecke ein Weihnachtsbaum?"

"Ja und?"

"Du willst da auch Kerzen drauf stecken?"

"Ja will ich."

"Und du willst sie sicher auch anzünden?"

''Na ja, dafür sind doch Kerzen da, oder was glaubst du sollte ich damit machen?''

Harry mustert Draco sehr intensiv, so als ob er nach etwas suchte.

"Ich kauf' dir einen Weihnachtsbaum aus Asbest."

"Warum das?"

"Na ja, Draco... sei mir nicht böse, aber… auch Weihnachtsbäume sind brennbar."

OWARI


	20. 20 Türchen Final Fantasy 8 BrötchenWah...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 20. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy 8  
**Titel:** Brötchen-Wahn  
**Autor:** Lunaay  
**Mail:** Lunaaygmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Cifer x Xell (nur angedeutet)  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Also...an dieser Stelle will ich mich beim Kätzchen bedanken XD

Sie ist die Beta-Leserin, und ich „darf" sie mit meinen FanFics quälen und nerven.

Ohne sie würdet ihr hier wohl nur Hieroglyphen stehen haben ".

Und ich verspreche dir… über die Ferien werd ich viiiiele Bücher lesen XD.

Damit du in Zukunft weniger ausbessern musst g... obwohl... dann könnt ich dich nicht mehr

ärgern .. Ich glaub ich überlegs mir g.

Ach ja... hab mir auch ein kleines Spiel einfallen lassen XD...

Ratet mal, wie viele Brötchen in der FF vorkommen lol.

Enjoy

Mit einem lauten Krach fiel der mächtige Körper von der Riesen-Eidechse auf den Boden.

„Jaaaaaa, Jaa....so ist's richtig. Hast wohl geglaubt, wir sind schwach was, du blöde Eidechse!

Tja, das hast du nun davon... du bist doch kein Gegner für uns!"

Triumphierend stolzierte Xell vor dem erlegten Monster hin und her, und führte auch noch Gespräche

mit diesem.

Er und Squall befanden sich gerade in der Trainingshalle des Balamb Garden.

Squall hatte vor ein paar Stunden Xell gebeten mit ihm zu trainieren. Er war etwas gelangweilt und

fragte Xell, weil der immer für einen Kampf zu haben war.

Doch in den vergangenen Stunden hatte er es zutiefst bereut, dies getan zu haben.

Der blonde Junge musste sich nach jedem Kampf groß aufführen.

Und sein Mundwerk. seufz

„Sogar Rinoa, Quistis und Selphie würden nach einem Kampf nicht dermaßen ausflippen und so viel

quasseln." dachte sich Squall und beobachtete Xell weiter, der noch immer beim Herumstolzieren war.

Als...

„VERDAMMT! Xell! Pass auf, hinter dir!" rief Squall und eilte gleich zur Stelle. Mit einem Schuss aus

seiner Gunblade brachte er das Monster, das plötzlich hinter Xell erschienen war, zum Flüchten.

Xell hatte sich schon nach dem Schrei in Kampfposition gebracht, doch konnte er nur zusehen, wie

Squall das Monster vertrieb.

„Mann-o-Mann. Das hätte ja etwas wehtun können."

„Hey Kumpel", er warf den Arm um seinen Retter und zwang ihn, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Was hältst

du davon, wenn wir mit dem Training mal Schluss machen. Ich hab' schon nen Riesenkohldampf. Und

dank meinen Quellen weiß ich..." Xell zog den Braunhaarigen etwas runter, um ihm ins Ohr zu

flüstern, „...dass es heute Spezial-Brötchen in der Mensa gibt. Anlässlich Weihnachten. Und die sollen

viel besser als die gewöhnlichen sein. Mhmm...und ich dachte, besseres kann es gar nicht mehr geben."

Squall befreite sich schnell noch von Xell, denn er wollte nicht, dass der Kadett ihm auch noch die

Uniform ansabberte.

Nach ein paar Minuten Pause, raffte sich Xell wieder zusammen.

„Soda... genug geträumt. Jetzt gehen wir und holen uns unsere Bröööötchen!" Er fasste Squall am

Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her, während er durch das Trainingsgelände Richtung Ausgang

düste. Die paar Monster, die ab und zu auftauchten, machten er und Squall mit Leichtigkeit fertig.

Endlich am Ausgang angekommen, begegneten sie dort Quistis und Selphie.

„Was macht ihr den hier Mädls?" grinste der Blonde die Beiden an.

„Nun... wahrscheinlich das, was man so in einer Trainingshalle macht?" Etwas arrogant antwortete

Quistis.

Sie und Selphie schienen überhaupt etwas gereizt und verärgert zu sein.

„Wir wollen trainieren und dabei etwas Frust abbauen. Ich brauche unbedingt ein paar Monster zum

Erledigen", fuhr sie fort.

„Ach nee... frustriert? Über was denn? Hat dich ein Typ abblitzen lassen?" Frech wie immer nervte Xell

Quistis mit seinem Gehabe. Aber mehr als einen tiefen Seufzer kassierte dieser nicht.

Die ehemalige Seed-Ausbildnerin musste an die Nacht davor denken.

FLASHBACK

Selphie: „Ohhhh...Ich hasse ihn. Hasse, hasse hasse ihn!"

Quistis: „Jaja..also gehen wir schlafen."

Selphie: „Von wegen, er hätte nur seinen Job getan!"

Quistis: „Ist schon gut Selphie. Lass uns schlafen gehen, wir sind alle kaputt vom heutigen Auftrag. Klär'

das morgen mit ihm okay?"

Selphie: „Quistiiiis! Du hast es doch auch gesehen. Er hat mit ihr geflirtet "

Quistis: „Das war sein Auftrag! Sie mussten ein Liebespaar spielen! Nun geh also schlafen!"

Selphie: „Ja.. spielen... aber für mich sah das nach mehr aus."

Quistis: „Selphie!!! Ich bin müde!"

Selphie: „Dieser Vollkoffer..Idiot..Ich hasse ihn!"

Quistis: „Gute Nacht!"

Selphie: „Quistis...was soll ich nur machen...er wird sich doch nie ändern. Immer flirtet er herum und jagt

den Röcken hinterher."

Quistis: „....."

Selphie: „Am liebsten würd ich ihm die Schrotflinte aus der Hand reissen und ihn unter Dauerbeschuss

leiden lassen...was meinst du?"

Quistis: „Ich will schlafen --„

Selphie: „Das gleiche hat er ja auch mit Clay aus der Bibliothek gemacht. Flirtet nur was das Zeug

hält seufz"

Quistis: „Selphie!! Bitte!! Ich will endlich schlafen "

FLASHBACK ENDE

Quistis hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und das Gejammer von Selphie war nicht auszuhalten.

Sie musste wirklich verflucht sein, um sie als Zimmergenossin zu haben... das dachte sie sich

zumindest.

„Na Mädls...wollt ihr nicht lieber mit uns in die Mensa kommen? Es wird heut tolle Brötchen geben!"

Schwärmte Xell wieder vor sich hin.

„Hm? Meinst du die Weihnachtsspezial-Brötchen?"

„Ohh..du weißt auch davon, Selphie?" Xell war erstaunt und zugleich etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass

er nicht als Einziger davon wusste.

„Na sicher. Die sind doch schon seit einer halben Stunde am Verkaufen. Wir kommen nämlich gerade

von der Mensa. Wenn du noch welche willst…", fügte sie hinzu, „solltest du dich vielleicht etwas beeilen,

denn…"

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, sprintete Xell los, Richtung Mensa.

An Squall mitzuschleifen, hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Sein einziger Gedanke im Moment galt den heißen

Brötchen, die gerade sicher dabei waren ausverkauft zu werden.

Und tatsächlich!

In der Mensa angekommen, stand er vor einer leeren Verkaufstheke, auf der sich nicht einmal mehr

Brösel befanden.

„Neiiiiiin" Meine Brööötchen...wie konntet ihr nur!" niedergeschlagen lief er zu der Verkäuferin.

„Hey Tante...wann kommen wieder die nächsten Brötchen?"

„Ach die. Die waren leider nur für heute bestimmt. Hast wohl Pech gehabt Kleiner. Aber guck hier.

Kannste ja ein Lolli haben." und reichte ihm einen Schlecker.

Blöde Gans, dachte sich der Beschenkte,

Ich will doch keinen Lolli, bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr. Ts. Ich will doch nur meine Bröötchen!

heul (Jaja...kein Kleinkind XD)

Squall, der angerannt kam und Xell schon seit ein paar Minuten beobachtete, ging nun zu ihm rüber.

Kurz darauf kamen nun auch Quistis und Selphie und trafen auf einen sehr niedergeschlagenen Xell.

Alle drei versuchten vergeblich ihn aufzuheitern. Doch für ihn schien die Welt untergegangen zu sein.

Von hinten näherte sich nun auch Cifer der Truppe.

„Waf ifpt denn hia lof?" (Übersetzung: Was ist denn hier los?)

„Mensch Cifer…musst du mit vollem Mund reden?" etwas angewidert weichte Quistis einen Schritt

nach rechts aus, womit sie Xell einen Blick auf Cifer gewährte.

„Ci....fer?"

„Mein liiiiiebster Freund!" Xell umarmte plötzlich den Seed-Anwärter, der sich daraufhin bemühte,

keines der Brötchen, die er auf dem Arm hielt, runterfallen zu lassen.

„Sag mal... hast du nen Schuss Man!" mit einem kräftigen Ruck befreite sich Cifer von Xell und

funkelte diesen an.

„Seit wann, bitte schön, bin ich denn dein Freund? Da stimmt doch was nicht. Und halt deine dreckigen

Pfoten von mir fern!"

Nun, dass normalerweise Xell nie Cifer als Freund bezeichnen würde, war keinem etwas Neues.

Und das er ihn gleich so ansprang?

Tja, daran waren nur die Brötchen schuld.

Xell würde alles für die Brötchen machen, da machte er auch vor Cifer keinen Halt.

„Cifer!" mit einem Hundeblick starrte er nun in Cifers von Misstrauen bedecktes Gesicht.

„Bitte, bitte, gib mir eins von deinen Brötchen ab!"

Es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass Xell auf die Knie ging. Squall war das ganze schon etwas peinlich. Die

Mädchen fanden es... etwas amüsant.

„Du...bittest mich?"

„Ja! Kann ich also eins haben?" lächel

„Nun sicher...NICHT!!! Wo denkst du denn hin, wärst du früher da gewesen, dann hättest du welche

bekommen" grins

„Ach Mann! Was ist denn dabei! Du wirst doch wohl nicht daran sterben, wenn du mir einen abgibst?"

nun wurde Xell immer lauter.

„Na und?" genüsslich biss Cifer von dem Brötchen ab und provozierte damit Xell.

„Du..Du..", schnell griff Xell nach einem Brötchen und setzte schon eine Flucht an, als er fest am Kragen

gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen wurde.

Eins musste man Cifer lassen. Er mochte ein ewiger Seed-Anwärter sein, aber zu unterschätzen war

er nicht.

Da nun sein Diebstahl fehlschlug, hatte Xell auch einen anderen Plan.

„Okay, wie du willst! Dann fordere ich dich zu einem Kampf heraus! Ganz ohne G.F.s. Und der Sieger

kriegt das Brötchen!"

Fünf Minuten später lag Xell mit einer Niederlage auf dem Boden, während Cifer ihn triumphierend

anglotzte und weiterhin an dem Brötchen nagte. Inzwischen hatte er auch nur noch eines übrig. Er wollte

gerade auch dieses aufessen als ihn spontan Xell wieder anflehte.

„Cifer!! Bitte, bitte... ich tu alles... gib mir das Brötchen!"

Cifer, war sich nicht sicher, richtig gehört zu haben..."Alles?"

Auch Squall und die Mädchen, die eigentlich dabei waren wegzugehen, da ihnen dies doch zu kindisch

wurde, stoppten für einen Moment.

Squall versuchte Xell irgendwie noch davon abzuhalten.

„Xell… jetzt hör einmal auf. Weißt du überhaupt was du da tust?"

„Lass los, Squall!" Der blonde Raufbold stand nun auf und griff nach der Hand und dem Brötchen von

Cifer.

„Ich tu alles… also bitte gib' mir endlich das Brötchen, nur einmal wenigstens abbeissen..." wie in

Trance stand er da, und flehte seinen Erzfeind an, um ... ein Brötchen.

„Nun denn..." setzte Cifer ein Grinsen auf, das Squall gar nicht gefiel..."für solche Fälle hab ich immer

etwas dabei."

Er kramte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche heraus und band es um den Hals von Xell.

„Hier hast du die Hälfte vom Brot, die andere kriegst du nachher. Muss noch für mein neues Haustier

Besorgungen machen gehen." Mit den Worten entfernte sich Cifer mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen

gerüstet, aus der Mensa .

„Seit wann hat Cifer ein Haustier?"…doch Xell wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort und verschlang

sofort sein Brötchen..."Verdammt… ist das lecker!"

Quistis: „Was hat er dir eigentlich umgebunden?"

Selphie: „Ich glaub da steht was drauf… lass mich mal sehen…"

Xell: „Hm?... Was steht denn drauf?"

Quistis und Selphie schauten erst ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen, um gegenseitig eine Bestätigung zu

haben, bevor sie es zusammen vorlasen:

„EIGENTUM VON CIFER ALMASY!"

OWARI


	21. 21 Türchen Digimon Frontier Hier kommt...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 21. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Titel:** Hier kommt Maria!  
**Autor:** Crimsonsoul  
**Mail:** Crimsonsoullycos.de  
**Pairing: **Kouichi/Kouji  
**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Hier kommt meine letzte Weihnachtsstory für  
dieses Jahr . Wir alle hoffen, dass sie euch gefallen wird und ich hoffe,  
dass ich meine Sache einigermaßen gut gemacht habe -.- Die letzte FF ist ja   
ziemlich kurz geraten, was ich hoffe, dass sich das hier geändert hat oO

Kommis wären echt lieb! Ach ja, an meine "Gesichter" müsst ihr euch leider  
gewöhnen! XD; Sry auch, falls ich falsche Begriffe hier verwende, hab die  
Serie lange nicht mehr gesehen ;;

Enjoy

Weißer Schnee fiel von den Dächern und glitzerte in der morgendlichen Wintersonne.

Verschlafen rieb sich Kouji die Augen, wurde aber dann hellwach, als ihn eine

Erkenntnis traf:

"Heute kommt Kouichi!"

Die Vorfreude auf seinen Zwillingsbruder trieb ihn aus dem Bett und machte ihn

hibbeliger denn je. Später, unten in der Küche schlang er nur sein Essen so

regelrecht und hätte sich beinah an einem Bissen verschluckt, als plötzlich das

Telefon läutete.

Hustend hob er denn Hörer ab, nur um Takuyas laute nervende Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Kouji! Du musst uns helfen!!!! "

Nachdem der mit dem Kopftuch bedeckte Junge sich sicher sein konnte, dass sein

Trommelfell nicht platzen könnte, legte er wieder sein Ohr ran.

"Was ist los, Baka?"

"Zoe liegt krank im Bett und wir brauchen dringend für unser Krippenspiel eine

Maria! Und nenn mich nicht Baka!"

Die Augen des Lobomon-Digitamers wurden tellergroß. "WIE BITTE?! Und da fragst du ausgerechnet

mich?!" brüllte er in den Hörer hinein. "Konntet ihr denn nicht jemand anderes für diesen bescheuerten

Job einspannen?!? Was ist mit J.P.?! Oder Tommy?!??"

"Die haben schon eine Rolle als Esel und Schaf ;; Und sie spielen später noch bei den drei heiligen

Königen!"

Kouji grummelte etwas Unverständliches und sagte dann doch zu. Er hatte absolut

keine Lust, sich Takuyas stundenlange Geheule anzuhören. Und da sein Bruder erst

am Abend kommen würde, könnte er den Tag auch mit was Sinnlosem verbringen.

"Supi! Dann komm am besten gleich zur Schule! Wir proben gleich!"

"Wer spielt eigentlich den Josef?" fragte der sonst nicht gesprächige Junge

desinteressiert, während sein Blick aus dem Fenster schweifte.

"Ich natürlich!" Kouji konnte richtig ein Grinsen von der anderen Seite hören und dachte sich nur: 'Der

Tag könnte nicht besser verlaufen.' Mit der einen freien Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Er wurde ganz

schön angeschmiert.

"Hey! Takuya, ich dachte...umpf!" hatte er aus der Ferne hören können und wunderte sich etwas.

"War das nicht J.P.?" "Ähhehe, ja, war. Kommst du gleich?"

"Hm." antwortete Kouji missmutig und legte einfach auf.

In der Schule angekommen

"Hey! Da ist ja unsere Maria!!!" freute sich der mit dem Feuer-Digivice und bekam sogleich böse

Blicke der vermeintlichen Mutter Jesu zu spüren. Doch das sollte ihn nicht weiter stören.

Takuya: Lasst uns proben! J.P.! Tommy! Kommt ihr?

J.P: Ich werde NIEMALS in diesem Kostüm auftreten! Nicht vor meiner Mutter! 

Tommy: Ach komm! Ich finde unsere Verkleidungen süß! X3

J.P: Ja! Du stellst ja auch ein putziges Schaf dar! Ich komm auf keinen Fall so

auf die Bühne!

Ta: Nun hab dich nicht so! Es ist doch nur für heute Abend!

Kouji: HEUTE ABEND?!

Ta: Hab ich dir das nicht gesagt? - Wir werden heute Abend auftreten!

Dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen stand sein Mund sperrangelweit offen. Sie hatten grad

mal auf Uhr seh 10 Stunden Zeit zu proben und dann auch noch ein einigermaßen

gutes Bühnenspiel zu vollbringen?! Da platzte gleich bei ihm der Kragen.

Er wollte schon gehen, hätte sich Takuya ihm nicht vor die Füße geworfen, auf den Knien rumgerutscht

und ihn angefleht, es nur dieses eine Mal für sie zu tun. Wider Willen willigte er ein, auch wenn er jetzt

schon wusste, dass das nur in eine Katastrophe enden würde.

"Vielen lieben Dank! Ich hole dein Kostüm, damit wir gleich anfangen können!" Und im nächsten

Moment wäre der stoische Junge wieder ausgetickt. Da kam Takuya doch wirklich mit einem ROSA

Kleid an, mit allerdenklichen Schnickschnack und Kitsch dran, was man sich bei einem

"wunderhübschen" Dress vorstellen konnte.

"Was soll der Scheiß, Takuya?! Ich dachte, ich soll Maria spielen, nicht eine

aufgetakelte Prinzessin! Seit wann trägt die so was Extravagantes?!" Die

angeschwollene Pulsader an seiner Schläfe war kaum zu übersehen. Und würde der

Argunimon-Digitamer nicht so locker reagieren, hätte er garantiert Schiss bekommen vor seinem

Freund und Mitbestreiter.

"Das war Zoes Idee! Wir führen eine moderne Version vom Krippenspiel auf XD Auch

so mit Spezialeffekten und allmöglichen Kram! Und bei den Kostümen hat eben Zoes

Mutter was beigesteuert! Also beschwer dich nicht Hier, dein Text!"

Dies und das Kleid drückte Takuya Kouji in die Hand und verschwand unmittelbar wieder hinter der

Bühne, um seine Sachen zu holen. Angewidert besah sich holde "Maria" ihre Anziehsachen und ging

ebenfalls weg, um sich umzuziehen. Worauf hatte er sich bloß eingelassen...

Später

Leicht verwirrt und bekleidet mit dem zum Zerreißen schreienden Fetzen trat er auf einen Balkon,

welcher einen halben Meter übern Boden schwebte. Das Licht war auf Nacht eingestellt, so dass er

unter sich nicht viel entdecken konnte außer den Requisiten wie Büschen und Geäst und vor sich eine

Art Baum. Ungeduldig wartete er auf Takuyas Einsatz und überflog noch mal kurz den Text. Irgendwie

kam ihm das bekannt vor...

raschel "Maria! Bist du anwesend?" kam es im Flüsterton unter Koujis Balkon.

"Ja, mein Liebster." war seine gelangweilte monotone Antwort und verdrehte die

Augen.

"Komm, Kouji, etwas mehr Elan! Du freust dich doch, mich zu sehen!"

"Ja, und wie..."

Ta: Maria! Bist du anwesend?

Ko: Ja, mein Liebster! würg

Ta: Im Osten geht die Sonne auf und im Westen geht Maria unter!

Ko: ...

Im Hinterbereich lachten sich alle Theaterleute schlapp, J.P. und Tommy eingeschlossen. Zum Glück

war das nur die Probe...

Ta: Ähm..ja..Maria!

Ko: Hm?

Ta: Willst du mich zum Gemahl, auf das wir beide unseren Lebensabend gemeinsam

verbringen wollen?

Ko: Ist das eine Fangfrage?

Ta: Kouji! Jetzt bleib mal ernst!

Ko: Sag das mal denen dahinten -- Außerdem...klingt das hier nicht eher wie ein

billiger Abklatsch von Romeo und Julia?

Ta: Najaaa, wir dachten uns, ein bisschen mehr Dramatik in das Krippenspiel könnte nicht schaden .

Sonst ist das doch so trocken und wir wollen doch das Publikum nicht zu Tode langweilen! x3

Kouji konnte es kaum abwarten, wenn er das alles hinter sich gebracht hatte...

Danach, als beide so gesagt vor ihren Eltern geflohen sind, da sie schon ein Kind gezeugt hatten (Kouji

war für die Streichung der Bettszene), kam wie folgt der eigentliche Teil dieses Theaterstücks, nämlich

die Reise nach Bethlehem. J.P. stöhnte unter Koujis Gewicht oder wohl eher allgemein unter den

Anstrengungen, weil der Dunkelhaarige Mühe hatte, sich an J.P. festzuhalten. Tommy war die ganze

Zeit nur am Kichern.

Untermalt wurde das Ganze dann auch noch von klangvoller Rapmusik und Freestyletänzern, wo sich

Kouji schon an den Kopf fassen musste, damit er unter diesem Haufen nicht auch noch den Verstand

verlor. Das einzige, was ihn auf Trab hielt, war dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, jemand würde ihn

beobachten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umsah, fand er niemanden vor, der ihn in Augenschein

nahm.

'Ich werd' jetzt wohl wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben ...'

Nach einer Weile kamen sie alle endlich an dem Stall an. Kouji, der sich in der Zeit ein Kissen unters

Kleid stopfen durfte, tat auf schwanger und watschelte mit "seinem" Josef zum Gelege. Schon allein

die Gangart war zum Schießen!

Ta: Und jetzt, Maria, PRESSEN!!!! XDDD

Dafür hatte der unanständige Junge einen Kinnhaken verdient. Hinterm Rücken holte Kouji eine Puppe

hervor, die Jesus Christus darstellen sollte. Doch plötzlich fing das Ding an zu heulen wie sonst was

und erschreckte den mit dem Licht-Digivice, so dass er das Kind fallen ließ.

"Hat denn keiner daran gedacht, diesem Teil seine Batterien raus zu nehmen?!" rief Takuya

ungehalten, nahm es und drehte es mit dem Kopf nach unten. Sah nicht gerade väterlich aus ;;

Er schüttelte und zerrte an dem Ding wie verrückt, bis etwas passierte, womit alle gerechnet haben:

Der Kopf fiel ab!

"Waaah! Er hat Jesus' Kopf abgerissen!!!" plärrte Tommy als Schaf und hielt seine Pfoten vors

Gesicht. "Nun halt mal den Rand, Kleiner!" rief Kouji gelassen und riss Takuya einfach die zweiteilige

Puppe aus der Hand. Mit zwei Griffen war sein Kind wieder heile und sie konnten weiter proben.

Nachdem sie viermal ein und dieselbe Szene nachspielen mussten, weil ihr Josef ständig nach den

Weihnachtsliedern eingepennt war, hatten sie es endlich geschafft und hatten sogar die Generalprobe

mehr oder weniger einwandfrei durchgespielt.

Am Abend

Nun war der große Auftritt da. Alle schienen schon recht nervös zu sein, da ihre

Eltern zuschauten. Nur Kouji blieb als einziger cool, da seine Mutter an diesem

Abend mit Freunden auf einer Weihnachtsfeier war. Nur was sollte er jetzt mit

Kouichi machen? Auf seinem Handy hatte er ihn nicht erreichen können und eine

Nachricht ihm zukommen lassen war auch nicht möglich. Sein Bruder würde wohl

allein zu Hause warten müssen, bis er von dieser beschissenen Veranstaltung zurückkam.

Alle lugten durch den Vorhang und sahen auf die unruhige Menschenmenge, die

jederzeit ihr Urteil abgeben wollte. Jetzt wurde es auch Kouji ein wenig mulmig

zumute, fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut. Wieso wohl? Er spielte eine FRAU!

Und schon öffnete sich der Vorhang und der erste Akt begann. Alles verlief diesmal reibungslos, keine

unbeabsichtigten Versprecher, keine Fehltritte, einfach alles.

Selbst Takuya konnte sich zusammenreißen und verpatzte nicht einmal seinen Text.

Als dann die Szene kam, wo Josef und Maria flüchteten, geschah plötzlich etwas,

was Maria nicht vorausahnen konnte: Ihr Josef war von der Bildfläche verschwunden!

Irritiert sah sich Kouji um, spürte die unangenehm gespannten Blicke der Zuschauer. Was sollte er jetzt

nur tun?!

Er improvisierte. Er so tat, als würde ihr Ehemann mit ihr Verstecken spielen

wollte. Dabei suchte er in jedem Winkel der Bühne nach dem Schwachkopf von Takuya.

Als er sich dann umdrehte, stand unerwartet jemand vor ihm, der ihm den Atem nahm vor Erstaunen.

"K.Kou..Kouichi!" Der Junge sah völlig perplex seinen Zwillingsbruder an, schwitzte leicht. "W.was tust

du hier?!" flüsterte er aufgeregt, war nun doch

ziemlich nervös vor den ganzen Eltern.

"Spiel einfach weiter, Kouji zwinker" Der Jüngere hätte niemals gedacht, dass er seinen Bruder hier

anfinden würde! Schockierender war aber noch, dass er nun mit einer Situation konfrontiert worden ist,

mit der er überhaupt nicht zurecht kam, denn sein Herz schlug ihm bis in die Kehle hinauf.

Die Zuschauer hatten ihren Spaß, besonders bei der ziemlich tollpatschigen Maria, die dann doch mal

hier und da auf ihr Kleid trat und stolperte, so dass man ihre blauen Boxershorts sehen konnte.

"Hübsche Unterwäsche." schmunzelte Kouichi und half seinem Bruder auf. "Halt die

Klappe." zischte er mit glühendem Kopf und spielte weiter, ließ sich nicht davon

beirren, wie die Menschen im Publikum tuschelten, dass Josef und Maria sich doch

sehr ähnelten vom Gesicht her.

Noch peinlicher war es Kouji dann später, als er im Stall Jesus gebären sollte,

vor seinem Bruder!

"Na, schaffst du auch Zwillinge?" grinste Kouichi frech, was mit tödlichen Blicken belohnt wurde. "Wie

habt ihr beide eigentlich die Rollen tauschen können?" flüsterte der Jüngere missmutig, während er

die geflickte Puppe hervorholte. "Mit der Falltür, die hinter einem Baum gut versteckt war X3 "

In der nächsten Szene sollten die drei heiligen Könige sie aufsuchen. Darunter

war, man hätte es sich denken können, der vermisste Takuya, welcher breit lächelte und dem

glücklichen Paar die frohe Botschaft verkündete. Zusammen mit J.P. und Zoe.

"Du bist ja gar nicht krank!" hätte Kouji fast empört aufgeschrieen, hätte sein

Bruder ihm nicht einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt. Das blonde Mädchen lächelte

nur vergnügt und rief dann mit lauter Stimme:

"Wir sind die drei heiligen Könige, die von weit her zu euch gepilgert sind, um

euch diese drei Gaben zu überbringen."

Aspirin, Reizunterwäsche und einen MP3-Player.

Sie hatten schon wieder die Handlung geändert ohne Kouji davon in Kenntnis zu

setzen! Die Begeisterung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als er insbesondere die Unterwäsche

mit zwei Fingern entgegen nahm.

"Sieht garantiert sexy an dir aus! o " meinte Kouichi beiläufig und berührte

Kouji an den Schultern. Ein großer Fehler, wie sich rausstellte. Was folgte, war

ein Kinnhaken, ein bewusstloser Josef, ein fliegender Engel (mit Tommy als

Besetzung), der volle Kanne auf den Stall krachte und ihn zum Einstürzen brachte

und ein Publikum, das sich die Bäuche hielt und Tränen vergoss vor Lachen.

Als der Stall wieder halbwegs stand, konnten sie endlich die Geschichte von Jesus Christus erzählen

und die Story abschließen.

"Kussszene! Kussszene! Kussszene!" riefen die Zuschauer belustigt und drängten

darauf, dass Josef und Maria noch ein Happy End setzen sollten. Kouji flammte rot auf, als er das

vernehmen musste, und schaute zu seinem Bruder rüber. Dieser lächelte nur aufrichtig und kam

seinem Gesicht näher. Und bevor Kouji noch etwas

verlauten konnte, legten sich die Lippen seines Zwillings auf die seinigen und die Menge tobte. Hieß

das etwa...

"Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder."

Nach dem Schauspiel trafen sich Takuya und der Rest der Theatergruppe noch mal

hinter der Bühne.

Kouji: Ihr habt das von Anfang an geplant?!

Takuya: Japp! X3 Kouichi wollte eigentlich schon in der Probe mit dir zusammen

sein, aber wir dachten uns, wir überraschen dich einfach damit, weil wir wussten, dass du denken

würdest, dein Bruder käme erst am Abend zu euch.

Verwirrt schaute der mit dem Kopftuch zu Kouichi, welcher sanft seine Hand genommen hatte.

Kouichi: Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause gehen, Kouji! -

Takuya: Genau! Dort könnt ihr dann richtig Kinder zeugen! X333 Hier hatten wir ja nicht die

Möglichkeit, die Sexszenen den Leuten vorzusetzen XDDD

Kouji: ÒÓ rosa Kleid verbrenn

Kouichi: Na komm, kleiner Bruder! chu

Kouji: o.o

Takuya: Moiii, das sieht man nicht alle Tage! Kouji und rot!!! XD

Kouji: ihn erwürg

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann hängt Kouji immer noch an Takuyas Hals! XD

OWARI


	22. 22 Türchen Fruits Basket Letzte Einkäufe...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 22. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Titel:** Letzte Einkäufe vor Weihnachten  
**Autor:** Hikaru  
**Mail:** Hikaru1gmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Hatori x Ayame  
**Rating:** Lime, silly

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Ich danke Euch für die vielen Kommis, die ihr mir geschrieben  
habt. tausendmalverbeug Ich danke Euch auch dafür, dass Ihr mich so ermutigt habt. alleknuddel

Vor allem möchte ich mich bei unserer Chefin bedanken XD, die das Projekt ins Rollen gebracht

hat, war echt ne supi Idee. Danke das ich mitmachen durfte, hat echt Spass gemacht

fischchenanspring.

Mit meiner letzten FF für diesen Adventkalender möchte ich mit ganz herzlich nochmals bedanken.

Machts gut und wir sehen uns

catchan

Enjoy

15:30 Uhr

An Hatoris Stirn pochte schon geraume Zeit eine kleine Ader, die von Stunde zu Stunde

(man bemerke von acht Uhr früh bis jetzt) größer und stärker wurde. Er war mit Shigure

und Aya aufgebrochen, weil Aya im letzten Moment, also sprich zwei Tage vor Weihnachten

eingefallen ist, dass er noch Geschenke besorgen musste. Da er selbst noch ein paar

Kleinigkeiten einkaufen wollte, stimmte er zu, zusammen Einkaufen zu gehen. Eigentlich

hätte er wissen müssen, was ihn da erwartete, denn das Duo Infernale war im Geschenke

besorgen einfach katastrophal.

Rückblick Anfang

8:00 – 9:30 Uhr

Er hatte sie zu einem großen Einkaufszentrum in Shinjuku gefahren, doch schon alleine

die Autofahrt wurde eine Zerreißprobe für Ha-chans Nerven.

Shigure und Aya alberten den ganzen Weg auf den Rücksitzen herum und als sie auch

noch an ein paar Schulmädchen vorbeifuhren, war es um Shigure geschehen. Er redete

die eineinhalb stündige Fahrt von nichts anderem als Schulmädchen mehr.

Als sie dann endlich bei der Mall angekommen waren, fanden sie keinen Parkplatz,

da offensichtlich mehrere hundert bis tausend Menschen den gleichen Gedanken

hatten, wie sie.

9:30 – 10:00 Uhr

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten sie endlich einen gefunden und die Drei

machten sich auf den Weg in die Mall. Als sie durch die automatischen Türen traten,

schallte ihnen laute Weihnachtsmusik entgegen. Sie sahen, dass viele Leute

zwischen den Geschäften eilig und geschäftig hin- und herwuselten.

„Musstest du dir ausgerechnet dieses Kaufhaus aussuchen, Ayame?" fragte Hatori

in seinem noch bekannten ruhigen Ton. Wie nebenbei strich er sein dunkles, glänzendes

Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaute die beiden Anderen abwartend an.

„Wieso, ist doch lustig und ‚funky' hier, oder? Sagt man doch heutzutage wieder,

nicht, Shi-chan? Was meinst du?" rief Aya total aufgeregt. Er schaute sich überall

um und strahlte wie ein kleines Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug in den Händen hielt.

„Ach, Ha-chan, du bist wieder einmal zu pessimistisch. Es wird schon nichts schief

gehen. Also, Aya, was machen wir als erstes?" lachte Shigure und legte einen Arm um

Aya und schliff ihn ins nächstbeste Geschäft. Was keiner der beiden Freunde bemerkte,

waren die finsteren Blicke, mit denen Hatori ihnen hinterher schaute. Es passte

ihm gar nicht, dass der Hund einfach den Arm um seine Schlange legte. Hatori war

es nie besonders aufgefallen, wie Aya und Shigure sich mit kleinen Gesten berührten

und knufften, doch es störte ihn heute sehr, doch er sagte nichts.

Schließlich setzte er sich seufzend in Bewegung und folgte den beiden

Kaufwütigen, die eine unübersehbare, chaosreiche Strecke durch die verschiedensten

Shops hinterließen. Angefangen vom Spielzeugladen, weiter zu den Kleidergeschäften,

über Möbelgeschäfte bis hin zu Schmuckgeschäften.

11:30 Uhr

Hatori dachte in letzter Zeit öfters an Aya und seine Beziehung zu ihm. Denn schon

seit einer halben Ewigkeit war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er einfach mehr für den

Weißhaarigen empfand als nur reine Freundschaft. Nach seiner unglücklichen Beziehung

mit Kana vor einigen Jahren hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder jemanden an sein

Herz heran zulassen. Geschweige denn, nochmals jemanden zu lieben. Obwohl Hatori sich

bis heute nicht erklären konnte, wie Aya dies schaffte, war er letztendlich froh

darüber. Denn es war ein gutes Gefühl und er hatte es vermisst.

Vor ungefähr einem Jahr merkte er zum ersten Mal, dass sein Herz einen freudigen

Sprung machte, wenn Aya ihn besuchen kam und dies hatte ihn erschreckt. Er versuchte

dagegen anzukämpfen, doch gegen Ayames Fröhlichkeit und ein bisschen Naivität hatten

seinem Schild keine Chance gelassen und es zerbrach. Anfang Dezember war es dann

soweit. Hatori gestand sich ein, dass er „seine" Schlange liebte, jedoch gab es einen „kleinen"

Haken bei der Sache. Er hatte es Aya noch nicht gestanden.

12:30 Uhr

„WAAASSSSSS?!" rief Shigure weinerlich in sein Handy hinein.

„Aber…ich bin gerade beim Einkaufeeeheeenn!" versuchte sich der im Sternzeichen

Hund Geborene herauszureden. Schließlich legte er auf und hatte ein Gesicht wie

drei Tage Regenwetter aufgesetzt.

/Das kann nur eines bedeuten/ dachte Hatori erleichtert. Dieser Einkaufsspuk

mit den Beiden hatte gleich ein jähes Ende.

„Du bist wieder an deinen Schreibtisch beordert worden, hab ich recht? Hast du

dich wieder davor gedrückt? Du solltest nicht alle deine Verleger in die Klapsmühle

treiben." sagte Ha-chan neutral, doch wer ihn wirklich gut kannte, wusste,

dass dies sarkastisch gemeint war.

Shigure sah auf einmal grinsend zu dem Größeren, blitzte ihn mit gefährlichen

Augen an und bevor Hatori noch etwas tun konnte, machte Shi-chan auch schon seinen Vorschlag.

„Aya, ich muss leider wieder an meine Arbeit zurück, aber wie wäre es, wenn du

mit Hatori noch ein wenig das Einkaufzentrum unsicher machst?"

„Ja? Komm schon, Hatori, gehen wir. Ich will noch ein Geschenk für Yuki kaufen."

Und so zog er den Dunkelhaarigen davon, der mit seinen Augen Shigure am liebsten

erdolcht hätte. Dieser winkte ihnen lachend hinterher, bevor er sich leider an die

Arbeit machte.

/Das wird noch ein langer Tag/ dachte Hatori, der sich selbst bemitleidete. Er

mochte keine öffentlichen Plätze, wo viele Menschen waren, aber eines freute ihn.

Aya war bei ihm.

Rückblick Ende

15:30 Uhr

„Ayame, können wir nicht langsam nach Hause gehen oder wenigstens eine Pause machen?"

rief Hatori dem Weißhaarigen nach, der schon wieder ein Geschäft, dieses Mal einen Body

Shop, unsicher machte. Nach dem Geschenk für Yuki, kamen weiter dazu für Touru, Kyonkyon

(so wird Kyo von ihm genannt XD); Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, ja sogar für Akito.

Wie gesagt, pochte bereits eine Ader an Hatoris Stirn, doch er hielt sich noch zurück.

Er hatte seit heute früh nichts mehr gegessen und war schon mindestens 45 Kilometer wegen

der dämlichen Geschenke gerannt. Außerdem trug er bereits eine nicht mehr zumutbare Last

von dutzenden Taschen.

„Aber ich habe noch keines für Shigure? Er ist ein besonderer Freund." antwortete Aya leicht

beleidigt und sah ihn schmollend an. Dieser letzte Satz gab Hatori ein Stich in sein

verwundbares Herz und er wurde langsam eifersüchtig auf diese gute Beziehung zwischen

den beiden Freunden. Er fragte sich, wie weit diese Freundschaft ging und ob es

Liebe ist? Doch er vermochte dies nicht zu beantworten.

„Ach mach doch was du willst." antwortete Hatori leicht angesäuert.

Aya horchte auf. So hatte er den Größeren noch nie erlebt, denn normalerweise war er

immer ausgeglichen und ruhig, wenn auch etwas distanziert. Er mochte Ha-chan schon

lange und wie lange er ihn schon liebte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr. Seine anfängliche

Bewunderung, die er seit der Kindheit für Hatori hegte, wandelte sich im letzten Jahr

in Liebe um. Doch Aya hatte zu große Angst die Freundschaft zu gefährden, wenn er

etwas sagen würde.

„Ist ja gut. Ich weiß genau, was ich Shigure kaufen will und dann können wir zurückfahren,

ok?" willigte er ein.

16:00 Uhr

Hatori traute seinen Augen nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er zuerst sagen oder tun sollte.

Er hatte das Gefühl gleich voll und ganz an die Decke zu gehen. Es tat verdammt weh,

Aya so zu sehen. Dieser hatte ihn nämlich in einen Cossplayladen geschleppt, wo er sich

gleich auf verschiedene Schuluniformen stürzte Diese in eine Umkleidekabine mitnahm und

anprobierte. Als er wieder herauskam, sah Aya mit den langen seidenen Haaren wie ein

echtes Schulmädchen aus. Hatori war bei dem Anblick echt sprachlos und fühlte sich, als

ob man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte. Nun kannte er also die Antwort auf

die Frage, wie nah sich Aya und Shigure standen.

„Und wie findest du es? Glaubst du, dass Shi-chan es mag?" fragte Ayame erwartungsvoll.

„WIE ich es finde?" Die Ader an Ha-chans Stirn pochte nun bedrohlich. „Was glaubst du wohl,

wie ich es finde? Ich muss hier mit ansehen, wie du dich lächerlich machst? Und für was, für

einen Perversen, der Schulmädchen nachgafft. Dich scheint das ja gar nicht zu stören, dass

Schulmädchen ihm wichtiger sind als du. Aber nein, du machst dabei sogar noch mit.

Was findest du nur an ihm? Liebst du ihn so sehr? Ich bin doch wirklich zu blöd,

dass ich mir auch noch Hoffnungen mache…" rief Hatori wütend. Erst als sein Wutausbruch

vorbei war, begann er zu realisieren, dass er Aya soeben seine Liebe gestanden hatte

und auch noch aufzeigte, dass er auf Shigure eifersüchtig war. Er zitterte leicht und

schaute „seine" Schlange an, welcher verwundert und total geschockt zurückstarrte.

Hatori konnte Ayas Blick nicht mehr ertragen, machte kehrt und rannte aus dem Laden

hinaus. Völlig verstört blieb Aya zurück und verstand erst nach geraumer Zeit, was

sich eben abgespielt hatte.

„Hatori…" flüsterte Aya unverständlich und blinzelte plötzlich. Er hob eine Hand an

seine Augen und stellte fest, dass er weinte. Doch obwohl er weinte, lächelte er,

denn sein lang gehegter, heimlicher Wunsch war endlich wahr geworden.

20:00 Uhr

Es ertönte ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zu Hatoris Arbeitszimmer, wo er sich

verschanzte, seit er zurückgekommen war. Doch er reagierte nicht, er wollte niemanden

sehen. Doch das Klopfen ließ nicht nach und wurde nur noch lauter, bis der

Dunkelhaarige entnervt die Tür aufriss und erstaunt in der Bewegung inne hielt.

„…Aya…"

„Hallo, kann ich hereinkommen?" lächelte der Langhaarige sanft.

„Es gibt doch nichts mehr zu sagen, warum bist du gekommen", flüsterte Hatori, als

würde er noch immer nicht glauben, wer vor ihm stand.

„Doch jede Menge…ich liebe dich schon so lange…" sagte Aya errötend und atmete

laut aus.

„…ich hatte jedoch Angst, unsere Freundschaft kaputt zu machen, deshalb hab ich

nie etwas gesagt…" schniefte er leise und Tränenbäche bahnten sich den Weg die

Wangen herab.

Hatori konnte es kaum glauben, er hatte das Gefühl in einem Traum zu schweben

aus dem er nie wieder erwachen wollte. Die emotionale Last des heutigen Tages

fiel auf einmal ab und sein Herz füllte sich mit Liebe. Er legte seine Hände sanft

um das Gesicht Ayas und berührte hauchzart seine Lippen. Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen

über die Ayas und wartete ab, ob es eine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber gab. Der

Weißhaarige wurde langsam ungeduldig und schlang seine Arme um Hatoris Hals und

verlangte von ihm einen richtigen Kuss, welchen er auch bekam.

Er zog Aya in seine Arme und umarmte ihn fest, denn er wollte ihn nie wieder

loslassen. Zumindest die nächsten 20 Minuten nicht. Hatori löste sich sanft aus

dem Kuss und liebkoste Ayas Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch schon lange…" lächelte er und küsste, die von Zeit zu

Zeit herab rinnenden Tränen weg.

So standen sie noch einige Zeitlang innig umarmt in der Tür. Und wenn sie nicht

so müde von dem langen ereignisreichen Einkaufstag gewesen wären, stünden sie

noch heute dort.

Owari


	23. 23 Türchen Card Captur Sakura Du, Ich u...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 23. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Titel:** Ich, du und Toya  
**Autor:** Black Sasori  
**Mail:** Sasorigmx.at  
**Pairing: **Yue/Yukito Toya  
**Rating:** sap, U

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Uff, noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Die FF  
ist in der Ich Perspektive geschrieben, wollte einmal ausprobieren,  
wie es so wird. Vielen Dank an meine Beta, dass sie sich die Arbeit  
angetan hat, nun hast du es geschafft. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Enjoy

Du, ich und Toya

Der Geist, der allen Dingen Leben verleiht, ist die Liebe.

Tschu-Li

Vor einigen Stunden hat es begonnen zu schneien, kleine weiße Flocken fallen zur Erde und beginnen alles mit einer weißen Schicht zu bedecken. Es ist still geworden in den Straßen. Ab und zu kann man Spuren im Schnee erkennen, doch sie werden schnell wieder vom Schnee bedeckt.

Heute war ein anstrengender Tag, oder zumindest für Yukito, er war den gesamten Tag bei Sakura und Toya zu Besuch. Sakura hatte ihn eingeladen, wollten, glaube ich Kekse backen. Ich gebe es zu, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, bin meinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen, so wie ich es jetzt gerade auch tue. Die Kekse sollen gut geworden sein oder so... eine Schale steht auf dem Tisch. Ich glaube, ich werde später doch noch eins probieren.

Ich lasse meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, irgendwie ist es meins und doch wieder nicht. Ich finde nichts, woran mein Blick hängen bleibt und so blicke ich weiter aus dem Fenster auf die Straße und die Häuser der Nachbarn hinab.

In letzter Zeit hänge ich häufig meinen Gedanken nach, hab ja nichts Besseres zu tun wenn man keinen eigenen Körper hat ist es schwer etwas zu unternehmen. Ja Yukito und ich, Yue, teilen sich einen Körper. Yukito ist sich nicht bewusst, dass ich da bin obwohl ich wiederum all seine Gedanken mitbekomme. Ich kann ihn sogar jetzt, im hintersten Winkel meiner Gedanken, schnarchen hören. Ja, auch ein Geist macht Geräusche, und darum kann ich nun hier sein, in Kontrolle dieses Körpers, der meiner ist und doch wieder nicht.

Yukito und ich sind so verschieden und im selben Moment sind wir es nicht. Er ist ein Mensch und ich bin es nicht, doch Sakura würde sicher meinen, dass ich immer menschlicher werde. Ich wurde für eine bestimmte Aufgabe erschaffen und nicht mehr, und dennoch kommt es mir in letzter Zeit immer mehr so vor, als ob da noch etwas anderes ist.

Umso länger ich mir mit Yukito einen Körper teile, umso mehr verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen uns. Ich weiß, dass es irgendwann keine zwei Personen in diesen Körper geben wird, sondern nur mehr eine, bestehend aus Yukito und Yue.

Obwohl ich es ungern zu gebe, es wird nicht so schrecklich sein wenn wir nur noch eins sind. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als es scheint oder zumindest in einer ganz bestimmten Sache, in der wohl Wichtigsten überhaupt.

Es ist etwas, das ich nicht gedacht hatte auch empfinden zu können, da ich mir sicher sein kann, nicht dafür geschaffen worden zu sein. Und es war ganz schön schwer, sich das einzugestehen. Ich, Yue, bin verliebt. Oder besser, ich kann Liebe empfinden.

Am Anfang habe ich mich gefragt, was das für eine Krankheit ist, bei der man Herzklopfen, feuchte Hände und kein Wort herausbekommt. Mit der Zeit habe ich erkannt, dass all diese Symptome auf eine Person zurück zu führen sind. Sobald diese im selben Raum war wie ich, war ich ein nervliches Wrack. Mit der Zeit erkannte ich, dass man dieses Gefühl Liebe nennt. Ich erkannte auch, dass Yukito es in einer etwas abgeschwächten Form ebenfalls empfand.

Es muss sich aus der tiefen Dankbarkeit für meine Rettung entwickelt haben und dann noch mit Yukitos eigenen Gefühlen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es passieren musste. Doch ich weiß, dass ich den letzten, alles entscheidenden Schritt nicht alleine tun kann.

Morgen ist Weihnachten, ein Fest der Familie, ein Fest der Liebe und des Friedens. Ich habe lange nachgedacht und nun habe ich eine Entscheidung gefällt, in diesem Augenblick, zu dieser späten Nachtstunde. Ich werde mich Yukito zu erkennen geben, sobald er aufwacht. Und dann werden wir das tun was wir schon lange tun wollten. Wir werden zu Toya gehen und es ihm endlich sagen. Denn Toya liebt uns beide und Yukito ist einfach zu schüchtern um es ihm jemals zu sagen, also werde ich uns allen einen Gefallen tun und es endlich aussprechen...

... Wir lieben dich Toya...

OWARI


	24. 24 Türchen Kamikaze Kaito Jaenne Holy ...

**Shounen-Ai Adventkalender - 24. Türchen**

**Fandom:** Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne  
**Titel:** Holy Night  
**Autor:** Lunaay  
**Mail:** Lunaaygmx.at (nur über Mail erreichbar)  
**Pairing: **Noin x Silk  
**Rating:** Lime

**Disclaimer:** Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere  
nur kurz aus, um den Lesern die Wartezeit auf das Christkind zu verkürzen.  
Eben sowenig bereichern wir uns an ihnen und Geld verdienen wir hiermit schon  
gar nicht.

**Persönlicher Kommentar:** Soda, damit wären wir nun am Ende. Das 24. Türchen XD

Wie immer gilt mein erster Dank an meine Beta-Leserin g

Und danke auch, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, unsere FF's zu lesen, hoffe sie haben

euch auch allen gefallen.

Zu meiner Geschichte: Eigentlich war sie viel länger geplant, doch wegen einer ungeplanten

Grippe, die dazwischen kam, musste ich sie kürzen, damit ich sie überhaupt noch abtippen und

abschicken konnte. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem

Frohe Weihnachten o

Enjoy

"Noin-Samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Noch bevor sich der Betroffene umdrehen konnte, lag er schon auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers.

Er war gerade erst aufgestanden. Und noch immer etwas müde vom gestrigen Tag. An diesem hatte

er nämlich einen Ausflug mit seiner Klasse gehabt, der alles andere als ruhig und angenehm war. Er

musste zugeben, manchmal konnten die Jugendlichen von heute schlimmer sein als irgendein Dämon.

Der Ausflug hatte bis am Abend gedauert.

Naja… eigentlich nur bis Spätnachmittag, doch da es der letzte Tag vor den Ferien war, hatten die

Schüler darauf bestanden, oder eher die Schülerinnen, dass sie noch den Abend zusammen

irgendwo Essen gehen. Welches sie dann auch getan hatten. Noin hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt,

und so verbrachte er einen seiner anstrengendsten Tage und haute sich zu Hause angekommen

sofort ins Bett.

Dank eines Sonnenstrahls, der ihm genau ins Gesicht fiel, war sein Schlaf unterbrochen worden und

er war aufgestanden, um die Gardinen wieder zurecht zuziehen, als ihn sein Haustier von hinten

überraschte.

„Guten Morgen Noin-sama! Gut geschlafen?" mit einem äußerst fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck strahlte

ihn sein Haustier Silk an, das seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Silk war eigentlich ein kleiner Drache, den Noin aus Erde und guter Laune erschaffen hatte. Bald

darauf musste Noin merken, dass Silk etwas sehr anhänglich war. Er wollte sich zwar einen treuen

Diener erschaffen, aber auch nicht einen so dermaßen extrem anhänglichen, wie er gern Silk immer

wieder beschrieb.

Noin lag nun da, mit ausgestreckten Armen und dem Gewicht des Kleinen auf sich. Etwas genervt

funkelte er diesen an.

„Wenn du nicht gleich runter gehst, kannst du gleich schlafen gehen! Für Immer! Ich hoffe, ich hab

mich deutlich ausgedrückt!"

schluck

Ja, das hatte er! Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen war Silk schon unten und trat die Flucht in die Küche

an.

Noin seufzte nur kurz auf und zog sich dann um, um anschließend sich auch in die Küche zu begeben,

wo er sich zu dem bereits gedeckten Frühstückstisch setzte.

Silk hatte wie immer das Frühstück schon vorbereitet und sogar den Tisch weihnachtlich gedeckt. Was

Noin wieder daran erinnerte, dass heute der 24. Dezember, also Heilig Abend war.

Nichts von Wichtigkeit eigentlich für einen Dämonen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn feiern würden.

Also beachtete er diese Kleinigkeit auch nicht und fing mit dem Frühstück an. Nach einer Weile

bemerkte er, dass Silk ihn die ganze Zeit nur anstarrte und keinen Bissen zu sich nahm.

„Was ist los mit dir? Was starrst du mich so an?" er biss ein weiteres Stück von seinem Toast ab

und ließ sich nicht wirklich stören.

Der Gefragte senkte als Antwort den Blick, guckte ein Sekunde lang nach links, eher er sich wieder

den Augen seines Erschaffers zuwandte.

„Was ist?! Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

„N-... Nein", brachte nun dieser endlich raus.

„Und was ist dann? Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann spuck es aus!" Noin konnte leicht reizbar sein,

wenn er nicht genug Schlaf hatte. Was nun der Fall war.

„Nun... ähm... Ich… Ich hätte da eine Bitte!" und schon wieder strahlte das Gesicht von dem

Drachenjungen, der bis vor kurzem noch etwas bedrückt dreingeschaut hatte.

„Hm? Eine Bitte? Und die wäre?"

„Ich will ein Date! Heute ist doch Weihnachten. Ich will ein Date mit meinem geliebten Noin-sama!"

Noin verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.

„Du willst Was?! Nun ist aber Schluss Silk! Das geht nun zu weit mit deiner Anhänglichkeit!!"

Während er versuchte Silk zu belehren, fiel ihm aber etwas sehr Wichtiges ein.

Date!

Das war es!

Marron würde sicher heute auch ein Date haben. Und zwar mit dem Idioten Chiaki.

Seine Jeanne!!

Nein… sicher nicht... das würde Noin schon zu verhindern wissen.

Er schnappte Silk am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich ins Vorzimmer.

„Zieh' dir was Warmes an. Wir gehen!"

Silk strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Da er nicht Gedanken lesen wollte, hatte er das natürlich ganz

falsch verstanden und zog sich sofort den Mantel an und legte sich einen schal um .

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen, als er sich das gewünscht hatte. Was folgte, war nämlich eine

Schnitzeljagd.

Noin schleifte Silk nur hinterher, auf der Suche nach seiner Jeanne.

Bei ihr Zuhause fanden sie sie nicht, also fragte Noin bei den Nachbarn nach, wo sie sich aufhalten

könnte.

Ließ sich sagen, dass sie Geschenke einkaufen war und stürmte daraufhin wieder los, Richtung

Einkaufszentren, in denen sie sich gelegentlich aufhielt. Genau

Drei suchten sie von oben bis unten ab. Ohne Erfolg.

Er beschloss, es wieder bei ihr zu Hause zu versuchen. Diesmal schien er sie nur knapp verpasst zu

haben. Die Nachbarin meinte, sie sei gerade wieder ausgegangen, um an der Ecke Blumen zu

besorgen. Also hetzte er wieder los, doch wieder ohne Erfolg.

So ging es den ganzen Nachmittag lang hindurch. Noin, wollte um alles auf der Welt Marron finden und

ein vielleicht zustande kommendes Date verhindern.

Er würde selbst mit ihr heute ausgehen und versuchen, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Silk hatte langsam genug von der Herumschleiferei. Er wollte eigentlich ein schönes Date mit Noin

haben und nicht der Tusse hinterherjagen. So waren seine Gedanken, doch konnte er sie nicht

aussprechen. Da ihm sonst sogar die Anwesenheit Noins an seiner Seite zu Weihnachten vergönnt

wäre. Er schweigte also und lief seinem Angebeteten traurig hinterher.

„So ein Mist auch! Wo kann sie nur stecken?"

Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, da sah er sie mit Chiaki auf einer Bank sitzen. Sie schienen

Geschenke auszutauschen und Marron schien sehr glücklich zu sein.

„Na wartet, glaubt ja nicht, dass das so glatt für euch verläuft..." Noin setzte gerade den Fuß auf, um zu

den beiden rüber zu gehen, als ihn plötzlich Silk umarmte und aufhielt.

„Nein, Noin-sama! Wieso... Wieso seid ihr so gemein. Ich wollte doch ein Date mit Ihnen haben. Ich…

Ich hab Sie doch so gern, und das wissen Sie. Und trotzdem haben Sie mich heute nur als Begleitung

für Ihre Verfolgung benutzt. Ihnen ist ja vollkommen egal, was ich dabei empfinde. Wieso können wir

nicht ein einfaches, schönes Date haben. Ich hab's mir doch so gewünscht! Ich... Ich..." Silk schluchzte

nur noch herum und schlug mit beiden Fäusten gegen Noins Brust.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Klar, er wusste, dass Silk ihn mochte. Aber bis jetzt hatte er es ihm nie gesagt und auch nie dermaßen

seine Gefühle geäußert. Er umarmte jenen vorsichtig, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und blickte nach oben. Er starrte mehrere Sekunden

auf einen bestimmten Fleck, bevor er mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck seinen Blick senkte und

nun sein schmollendes Haustier ansah.

Dieser blickte ihn nur fragend an, weil er seine Mine nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Warum eigentlich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten zog Noin Silk zu sich und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen. So sehr er

überrascht über den Kuss seines Geliebten Noin war, genoss er in vollen Zügen.

Noin konnte seinen Herzschlag deutlich hören und spürte ihn auch an seiner eigenen Brust. Dieses

veranlasste ihn, den Kleinen fester an sich zu ziehen und ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu geben. Diesmal

einen viel innigeren.

Währenddessen auf der Bank bei Chiaki und Marron:

Chiaki: Hey sieh' dir mal dieses Paar an. Und das in der Öffentlichkeit, hehe g.

Marron: Du Baka! Siehst du nicht, dass sie unterm Mistelzweig stehen. Irgendwie voll romantisch!

Chiaki: Du bist rot geworden lach.

Marron: Lass mich in Ruhe du Idiot!

Chiaki: Schon gut, schon gut. l

OWARI

Nachwort der Admin:

Das war also der Adventkalender 2004!

Tut mir leid, dass das Hochladen in den letzten Tagen und auch an so manchem Wochenende nicht

ganz funktioniert hat. Aber daran hat Animexx die Schuld. Es kam sogar vor, dass als ich ein Kapitel

viel früher als notwendig hochgeladen habe, es sogar einen Tag zu früh da war... seufz.

Aufgrund des Komplettzusammenbruchs der Homepage, kam ich überhaupt nicht dazu, etwas

hochzuladen. Entschuldigt bitte...

Das ganze Team hatte viel Spaß an diesem Projekt. Auch, wenn es mit vielen Schwierigkeiten verbunden

war und es so einiges gekostet hat. Wir hoffen, euch haben die Geschichten gefallen und haben euch

die Wartezeit auf das Christkind ein wenig verkürzt.

Bis zum nächsten Projekt

ChineseKitty

Admin


End file.
